A Kiss With A Fist
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be best friends, but now they can't stand each other. But when someone from Bella's past comes back to haunt her will it bring them closer together, or pull them further apart. This story is rated M for adult language and mature content that will come later in the story. Everyone is human and OOC.
1. Psycho Bitch

**[IMPORTANT PLEASE READ]: **So I've been rewriting this story and I had originally intended to post it as a new story, but I think I'll just post the rewritten chapters here so that I don't have to delete this story. I will be changing the name so it won't be **Weird Love** anymore. The new name will be** A Kiss With A Fist**. The story will be rated **M** for adult language and for mature content that will happen later in the story.

**[Song used for the title of the story]:** Kiss with a Fist by Florence + the Machine

**[Song used as the chapter title]: **Psycho Bitch by Lesley Roy

**[Disclaimer]: **I own nothing, but the storyline and the character Peyton.

Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep_

I slammed my hand against my alarm clock. If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was that damn thing. I slowly got up, and walked to the bathroom to get ready for another day at that hellhole they call a school. As soon as I got into the shower I felt all the tension in my body melt away. After my shower I walked back into my room to get ready for school. As I searched my closet for something to wear I decided to go with a simple black tee and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed I went over to my dresser, and I put on my black cross, my Jeff Hardy necklace, and my skull earrings.

I quickly slipped on my sky blue sneakers and grabbed my maroon colored messenger bag from the floor. I left my room, headed down the stairs, and made my way to the kitchen. I entered the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of my best friend Peyton Thomas filling a jug with water.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I made my way over to the small table positioned in the corner of the kitchen. Peyton glanced at me over her shoulder and a look of disappointment appeared on her face.

"Well, fuck," she said as she turned off the water and then proceeded to dump the water from the jug down the drain, "You're awake."

"Yeah, I am. What does that have to do with you filling up that jug?" I inquired as I walked over to the counter to grab a Nutri-Grain bar and a banana.

"Well, Charlie left about 20 minutes ago and he said that if you weren't up by 6:30 I could dump water on you," Peyton explained as she put the jug in the strainer then grabbed herself some breakfast. I stood there staring at her with my mouth slightly ajar.

"Wait," I started as I placed my breakfast on the counter and then placed my hands on my hips, "You were going to come into my room, dump water on me, and soak my bed, just to wake me up?" Peyton nodded her head and then shrugged as she grabbed her bowl of cereal and headed towards her room.

"Charlie okayed this?!" I hollered as I followed after her completely abandoning my own breakfast.

"Yep," she answered without looking back at me as she entered her room and then sat down in her computer chair.

"Bitch," I said irritated.

"Whore," she replied with a smirk.

"You are evil," I hissed as I exited her room and went back to the kitchen to retrieve my breakfast. I stood there stewing and eating my breakfast when she came back in not long after and rinsed out her bowl.

"Are you seriously mad at me for something that I didn't even do?" Peyton asked as she turned to face me. I glared at her before sighing sourly.

"No, but you know I would've been royally pissed if you had done that," I said as I threw away my wrapper and banana peel.

"You would've gotten over it," she replied as she left the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go to hell? Oops, I mean school!" I hollered at her.

"Almost!" she hollered back, "I just need to do my hair and put on my sneakers!" With a sigh of annoyance I grabbed my bag, and made my way into the living room, and plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. About 10 minutes later Peyton emerged from her room in one of her many eye catching outfits. Her black and red hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing dark makeup around her eyes, and a light shade of lipstick on her lips. She had on a neon pink corset with her black leather jacket on over it. To finish off her look she had on skin tight black skinny jeans and was wearing matching neon pink sneakers.

"Are you trying to catch someone's eye, or do you just like blinding people with the pink?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk. Peyton just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door to grab her magenta colored messenger bag.

"You ready?" she inquired as she opened the front door.

"Yep," I answered as I shut off the TV and got up from the couch. We exited the house and I locked the door. We made our way to my beautiful old red truck. Peyton hated my truck, but I adored it. We got in, and I started the truck, and we pulled out of the drive. Peyton turned on the radio and fiddled with it until she found a song she liked.

"So, what does Mr. Banner need help with?" I asked as I drove towards the school.

"Oh, nothing, just science stuff that you wouldn't understand," Peyton joked as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Science nerd," I joked back with a laugh.

"And proud of it," she proclaimed as we pulled into Forks High's parking lot.

I easily found a parking spot since we were insanely early because of Peyton being a teacher's pet and agreeing to help Mr. Banner with something to do with the science fair that was coming up. It didn't bother me to be there that early since I knew that I could either go to the Art room, or the Library.

"So, I'm going to head to Mr. Banner's class. What are you going to do?" Peyton questioned me as she got out of the truck.

"I don't know. I'll probably go see if Mrs. Gooch is here yet, or I'll just go study, or read in the Library," I answered with a shrug as I exited my truck. Peyton nodded her head and walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. I returned the hug and then we released each other.

"See you at lunch?" she asked. I nodded my head and she gave me another quick hug then headed towards the building. With a sigh I started to head towards the building, but my movements halted when a certain silver Volvo caught my attention. I turned my head and sure enough there stood the asshole extraordinaire himself,_ Edward Cullen_. Edward and I used to be friends when we were younger, but then he became a dick and has been ever since then. As I stared at him I noticed he wasn't staring at my face, but rather my chest.

"Stop staring at my boobs, you dickhead!" I yelled at him aggravated.

"It's a free country, Swan. I can stare at your barely there chest if I want to," he hollered back with that damn irritation inducing crooked grin of his.

"Go to hell, Cullen!" I yelled as I turned away from him and continued heading towards the building. I pulled my Zune out of my bag and put my ear buds in and pressed play. I decided to head to the Art room first, but was saddened to see that Mrs. Gooch wasn't there yet. With a sigh I turned around and started making my way to the Library. I was almost there when I suddenly ran into something solid. I fell to the ground and landed on my ass. I let out a groan as I looked up to see what, or _who_ I had run into. Standing over me with that damn grin still in place was Cullen. I paused the song I was listening to and pulled my ear buds out of my ears.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Swan," Cullen said as he bent down so that we were face to face.

"Well, I wouldn't have run into you if you weren't stalking me," I replied annoyed.

"Why would I stalk you?" he asked with false curiosity.

"Because you're psychotic," I answered as I got up from the ground. Cullen stood back up to his full height which was taller than me by about seven, or eight inches. I glared up at him, and before he could say anything else I walked past him, and started to continue my journey to the Library.

"Where you going, Swan?" Cullen asked from right behind me. I stopped and turned around to face him. He was ridiculously close so I took a step back and sent him my most vicious glare that I could muster.

"None of your business, Cullen," I replied rudely. His grin got even bigger if that was even possible.

"Let me guess," he started while he placed his finger on his chin as if he was actually trying to guess, "You're going to the Library."

"Well, aren't you clever," I said with fake enthusiasm, "Well, since you guessed right I guess you'll want a prize, right?" At my words Cullen took a step closer towards me. He was so close that our bodies were almost touching.

"Yeah," he whispered, "And what's my prize?" I smiled up and him and then stomped on his foot _hard_. Cullen clutched his foot and then fell to the ground. I stood over him grinning while he glared up at me.

"Well, did you like your prize?" I asked innocently.

"You know what? I think you're mistaken Swan I'm not the psychotic one," he growled, "You are." I laughed and turned away from him.

"Haven't I told you, Cullen?" I started as I put my ear buds back in my ears, "I'm a psycho bitch." I pushed play and with a big grin kept walking towards the Library letting the sound of my music drown out Cullen's cries of anger. _I foresee today being a _great_ day_, I thought as I finally entered the Library.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this. I promise the chapters will get longer as the story continues. I'll try to update as much as I can**** and until next time please REVIEW!  
**

**~Brittany~**


	2. Who's to Say

**Hey guys, so here is Chapter 2. I will try to get Chapter 3 done as soon as I can, but it might be awhile before I get it posted. I just wanted to let you guys know.**

**[Song Used as the Chapter Title]: **Who's to Say by Vanessa Carlton

Chapter 2

The day wasn't as great as I was hoping, but it wasn't as horrible as it usually was. The one saving grace I had was that I didn't have another run in with Cullen. I stood by my truck waiting for Peyton to arrive. I waited about another five minutes before I got into my truck with a sigh and dug out my Zune from my bag. I put my ear buds in and turned the volume up as I started drumming my hands against my steering wheel to the rhythm of the song. My jamming was interrupted by someone pulling my ear bud out of my ear. I turned and was greeted with a grinning Peyton.

"Sorry," she insincerely apologized, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, you did," I answered as I placed my ear bud back in my ear, but turned down the volume, "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Alice about something," she replied as she buckled herself in. At the mention of Cullen's sister I made a face.

"Don't," Peyton warned obviously noticing the face I had made.

"What?" I asked feigning innocence as I started up the truck and proceeded to pull out of the parking spot.

"Don't make rude facial expression, or saying anything negative about Alice," Peyton lectured me as she fiddled with the radio, "You've never really gotten to know her and you know you have to share me with other people, Bella."

"I know," I groaned, "But why does it have to be _Cullen's sister_?"

"Alice," Peyton corrected me sternly, "And didn't you know her when you were friends with Edward?" At the mention of Cullen by his name I flinched instinctively.

"No," I responded slowly, "When I was friends with him I never hung out with any of his siblings and never really got to know anyone, but him and his parents."

"Well, you should take the time to get to know, Alice. I think you'd really like her," Peyton said as she looked over at me hopefully, "Also, it's not really fair to be rude to her just because she has an asshole for a brother." I sighed as I pulled into the driveway.

"Okay, maybe," I surrendered. Peyton clapped her hands in glee and leaned over and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"But I'm not going shopping with you two," I barely managed to get out due to how tightly she was hugging me. Peyton released me from her grasps and was wearing a pout on her face.

"Why not?" Peyton whined. I rolled my eyes as I exited my truck.

"Because I know how long you're gone and the amount of bags you bring back with you when you two go on a shopping trip," I explained, "And I would never allow myself to be put through that torture. Besides I can barely survive shopping with you." I unlocked the front door and we both ungracefully plopped our messenger bags on the ground by the door. I quickly made my way to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

"Did you guys get anything out for dinner?!" I yelled as I looked around the kitchen.

"What?" Peyton asked as she entered the kitchen, walked over to the table, and took a seat.

"I asked if Charlie or you got anything out for dinner," I repeated as I opened the fridge.

"Nope, I don't think so," she answered. I looked over at her and sent her a quick glare as I made my way over to the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked with little curiosity.

"Well, since neither of you got anything out for dinner I have to find something that I can make quickly," I replied with a sigh. After digging through the cupboards I finally found what I was looking for.

"Oh, god," Peyton groaned from behind me, "Not that stuff. We had that three nights ago." I rolled my eyes at her complaint and started gathering everything I would need.

"Well, if either of you had gotten something out this morning than I wouldn't have to make Chicken Helper," I explained while shaking the box for emphasis. Peyton grumbled as she made her way out of the kitchen. I sighed as I gathered everything I would need to make dinner.

**ExBExBExBExB**

About an hour and a half later I had dinner all ready and was setting the dinner table as Charlie walked through the door.

"Chicken Helper?" Charlie asked as he made his way into the dining room.

"Yep because no one got anything out," I replied as Peyton entered the room with a look of disgust.

"Well, this looks great, Bells," Charlie complemented me as he took a seat. I smiled slightly as Peyton and I took our seats.

We were all sitting there in an uncomfortable silence eating dinner when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Peyton called as she jumped up from her seat and went to the kitchen, "Bells, it's for you."

"Who is it?!" I yelled.

"Your mom," Peyton replied. Charlie and my eyes locked at the mention of Renee.

"Bella," Charlie warned. I ignored Charlie, and got up from my seat, and headed towards the kitchen. When I entered Peyton handed me the phone. Without putting it to my ear I hung it back on the hook. I turned away from Peyton and headed back to the dining room.

"Isabella Marie Swan, that was rude and uncalled for," Charlie lectured me with anger radiating from his eyes.

"No, actually it was totally called for," I replied with the same amount of anger.

"You call her back, right now," Charlie ordered.

"Why should I?" I demanded outraged.

"Because she is your mother and you will not disrespect her," Charlie ordered as his anger grew.

"_My mother?!_ Oh, that's laughable. She hasn't acted like my mother in nine years!" I cried.

"I don't care," Charlie exclaimed, "You will call her back, right now, or you're grounded." I sat there glaring at him and he returned the glare with just as much anger as me.

"Fine," I hissed, "How long?"

"How long, what?" Charlie asked confused.

"How long am I grounded?" I asked as my anger started to dissipate.

"You'd rather I ground you than talk to your mother?" Charlie questioned shocked.

"Yep," I answered popping the "P", "So how long?" Charlie sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"Fine, if that's what you want," he started before getting a thoughtful look on his face, "You're grounded for two weeks." I nodded my head and then exited the room.

"Peyton," I heard Charlie call. I didn't look, but I could only assume that Peyton was going to follow after me. I entered my room and locked the door. I felt all of my frustrations, and anger start to resurface so I grabbed my Zune off of my desk, put my ear buds in, and then pressed play as I laid down on my bed. I sighed as I closed my eyes and listened to the relaxing sound of Vanessa Carlton's voice.

**ExBExBExBExB**

"Bella!"

My eyes shot open as I shot up into a sitting position. Peyton was banging on my door and yelling my name. I got up off my bed and clumsily made my way to my door. I unlocked the door, opened it, and was greeted by an annoyed Peyton standing there.

"What?" I groaned as I suddenly felt the stiffness in my body.

"Wake up. You're going to be late for school," she explained as she walked towards my closet. My eyes widened before shooting over to my alarm clock, _6:40_ _A.M._ was glowing at me.

"What the hell?!" I screeched as I raced towards the bathroom.

"You must have been really tired," Peyton called from the hallway as I disrobed and jumped into the shower. After I finished I quickly brushed my teeth and then tossed my clothes into the hamper. I raced back into my room only in my towel and was greeted by Peyton standing there with clothes in her arms.

"Thank you," I gasped as I wrapped my arms around her. She chuckled and patted my back.

"Okay," she said as she pushed my away from her and then placed the clothes in my arms, "Now, get dressed. I'll be downstairs." She quickly exited and I dropped my clothes on my bed and started to get dressed. Peyton had chosen my grey CM Punk t-shirt that I hadn't worn in awhile on account of the fact that 1.) I forgot about it and 2.) I hadn't watched wrestling in weeks. She had chosen a pair of simple black skinny jeans and as I slide those on I made my way over to my dresser to grab a pair of socks. Once I found a matching pair I slid them on, then slipped on my tan and brown sneakers. I, then, quickly brushed my hair before putting it into a mess bun. I glanced back over at my clock to see the number's _6: 51_ taunting me. I grabbed my Zune, and cell before I threw open my bedroom door, and hustled down the stairs. Peyton was sitting on the couch still in her PJ's when I entered the living room.

"What are you doing?" I inquired beyond confused.

"I have an eye doctor's appointment this morning, remember?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since last week, when Charlie made it," she replied giving me a curious look.

"How are you getting there?" I questioned her.

"Charlie's going to take me," she answered as she returned her attention back to the episode of the Walking Dead that she was watching.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll see you later."

"See ya," she called as I made my way to the door, grabbed my messenger back off the ground where I had left it last night, and then made my way out of the house.

**ExBExBExBExB**

I arrived at school with 15 minutes left to spare. I found an empty bench near the front of the building that I had my first class in and took a seat. I took out my Zune and my worn out copy of _The Sun Also Rises_ from my bag. I turned on my Zune and had to stop myself from dancing as Blow blared in my ears. I bobbed my head to the music as I read. I was just at the part where Jake and the rest of the gang go to the bull fights when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and was greeted by the pixie herself, Alice Cullen.

"Hey, Pixie," I greeted her as I placed my bookmark in my book. Alice's smile faltered slightly. She would never tell me to my face, but I knew that she hated it when I called her 'Pixie'.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted, "I was just wondering where Peyt was?"

"Peyt?" I questioned confused by the nickname, "Um…she has an eye doctor's appointment this morning."

"Oh," Alice replied as she took a seat next to me on the bench, "What are you reading?"

"Uh…_The Sun Also Rises_," I answered as I placed the book in my lap.

"Is that for class?" she asked pointing to my book.

"No, it's mine," I answered.

"Great," she replied. We sat there in an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

"No offense, Pixie, but why are you sitting next to me?" I asked extremely confused.

"What, I can't sit next to you?" she questioned as the smile was completely wiped from her face.

"Well, yeah, you can, but I'm just curious as to why? I mean were not friends," I explained.

"Well, I thought-"

"Alice!" We both turned to see who had called her name. I groaned audibly at the sight of a very unhappy Cullen making his way over to where Alice and I were sitting. _Well, this is a _great_ start to my day_, I thought miserably.

**So I hope you enjoyed it. So until I get Chapter 3 posted please REVIEW!**

**~Brittany~**


	3. Say You're Sorry

**Sorry, it took so long to get this posted. I'm halfway done with rewriting Ch. 4, so as soon as it's done it will get posted. I apologize for any & all mistakes. I don't have a beta, so I have to try my best to fix the mistakes I notice. **

**[Song used as the chapter title]: **Say You're Sorry by Sara Bareilles

Chapter 3

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?" Cullen barked as he came to a stop before us.

"Sitting, Edward," Alice replied sarcastically.

"I can see that, Alice," Edward replied with a roll of his eyes, "Look, I can tolerate you being friends with Thomas, but being friends with that _thing_ is unacceptable."

"Hey!" I yelled insulted, "This _thing_ has a name and I'm positive you know what it is."

"Yes, I do know your name, _Bella_," He sneered my name as if it were something repulsive, "But, if you took those damn ear buds out you would of heard that I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my sister." I stood there glaring and trying with everything in me not to punch him.

"I've got to get to class," I hissed as I grabbed my stuff and stalked away.

**ExBExBExBExB**

The rest of my morning passed slowly and was incredibly boring. I was thankful when the bell rang freeing me to go to lunch. I quickly made my way towards my locker to drop off the four textbooks that were making my bag heavier than it needed to be.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" a screech reverberated throughout the hall. I closed my eyes and sighed before turning to face a very pissed off Peyton.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she continued to screech.

"Well, hello to you, too," I replied as I closed my locker.

"Answer the question, Bella. What is your problem?" Peyton repeated slightly calmer, but not by much.

"For me to answer your question I would need to know what you're talking about," I explained as I leaned against my locker.

"Alice," she answered with her hands on her hips. I audibly groaned which did nothing, but annoy Peyton.

"What about the pixie?" I inquired.

"Firstly, you know she hates when you call her that, so stop it. Secondly, you were rude to her and told her that you guys aren't friends," Peyton expressed while flinging her arms around wildly.

"How was that rude? We're not friends. I know that, you know that, and she knows that. So, I don't understand what the big deal is," I explained starting to get annoyed.

"Well, you didn't have to be such a bitch about it," she growled, "I have other friends, Bella. You can't have me all to yourself. Grow up." She stormed off as I stood there in shock. _What the hell?!_ I mentally screamed frustrated as I quickly got the books I needed and then stormed off to my next class. As I sat in my History class not really paying attention to the boring lecture I couldn't help, but think about what Peyton had said.

**ExBExBExBExB**

I quickly made my way to the lunchroom, got a ham and cheese sandwich, and a bottle of lemonade. After paying for my lunch I surveyed the room and spotted Peyton sitting with Alice. I turned away and headed outside. Luckily, today was one of the rare sunny days. I took a seat at one of the tables in the shade and put my ear buds in. I was halfway through my sandwich when I noticed someone sitting across from me. I repressed the groan that threatened to escape me at the sight of Alice.

"What do you want, Pixie?" I asked as I took my ear buds out.

"Alice," she countered.

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Alice, not 'Pixie', and I would appreciate it if you would start calling me by my name," she demanded. I was taken aback by her demand.

"Okay," I said slightly impressed that she had finally called me out on calling her "Pixie".

"What did I do to make you hate me?" Alice questioned obviously upset.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Then, why do you always look annoyed when I'm around, or leave as soon as I show up? What did I do to you, Bella?" she asked her voice growing shaky as she tried to keep her emotions in check. I stared at her for a second before looking down at my sandwich. With a sigh I looked back up at her.

"Nothing," I answered her.

"Nothing? How can you say nothing? It doesn't make sense," Alice cried growing frustrated.

"It's nothing against you, Alice. It's just that I guess sometimes I get jealous of your relationship with Peyton, that's all," I explained ashamedly.

"What?" Alice inquired bewildered.

"She's been my best friend since we were 11 and it seems like your closer to her than I am…like we're growing apart," I admitted reluctantly. Alice sat there staring at me. They surprise of my admittance was clear on her face.

"Bella," she started as she reached over and grasped my hand, which I wasn't that happy about, "You have nothing to be jealous of. Peyton is your best friend, but she's mine, too. Peyton can have more than one best friend."

"I know," I grumbled.

"So, do you think it's at all possible that we could be friends?" Alice asked a hopeful look on her face.

"I don't know, but I guess I could give it a try," I relented. Alice's face lit up in excitement, which made me wonder if I was going to regret this.

"So, who were you listening to?" Alice asked as she got up from her side of the table and moved to sit next to me.

"Um…Sara Bareilles," I replied.

"Really?" she asked shocked, "You like Sara Bareilles?"

"Yeah," I answered starting to feel defensive.

"I love her," she exclaimed. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, hardly anyone I know has heard of her. I have _Little Voice_, but I haven't been able to get_ Kaleidoscope Heart_," she explained with a pout.

"I have _Kaleidoscope Heart_," I supplied still astounded that she not only knew who Sara Bareilles was, but was a fan of hers.

"Can I borrow it?" she begged.

"I guess," I replied as I went back to eating my sandwich.

"Thanks," she said, "So, what song were you listening to?"

"_Fairytale_," I replied, "If you want you can listen to the _Kaleidoscope_ now. I have it on my Zune."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Sure," I responded as I turned it on, brought up the album, pressed play, and then paused the song. I handed her my ear buds and she placed them in her ears. I pressed play and adjusted the volume for her before placing it on the table. We spent the rest of lunch in silence as I finished my sandwich and she listened to my Zune. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch I paused the song. Alice looked over at me confused.

"Lunch is over," I explained.

"Oh," Alice said as she took out the ear buds and handed them back to me.

"So, what song did you get to?" I asked as I put my Zune in my bag.

"I got to _King of Anything_. It's really good," Alice complimented as we started to head back towards the cafeteria, "So, I can still borrow the CD, right?"

"Yes, Alice," I answered with a slight chuckle, "So, meet me in the parking lot tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," Alice answered.

"Okay, meet me there and I'll give it to you," I explained. She nodded her head before giving me a quick hug. I stood there stiffly accepting the hug, but not returning it. When Alice pulled away she had a blinding smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're giving us being friends a chance," she said before quickly walking away.

"I'm definitely going to regret this," I murmured to myself as I headed to Biology. As I made my way to Biology I couldn't help, but think about the weird turn of events with Alice and I. I was relieved when I entered the classroom and saw that Cullen wasn't there. _Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll skip class_, I thought hopefully as I took my seat. The bell rang two minutes later and Cullen was still nowhere to be seen to my immense pleasure, but that pleasure was cut short. About 15 minutes, after the bell rang, Cullen came swaggering in like he owned the place. _Looks like today is not my day_, I thought bitterly.

"Well, it's so nice that you decided to join us, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, lunch ran over," Cullen dully explained as he placed his pass on Mr. Banner's desk.

"Just take your seat, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner grumbled before he continued his lecture. I ignored Cullen as he took his seat beside me. I was taking notes, but I kept getting distracted by Cullen who I could feel was staring at me.

"What?" I hissed lowly.

"Stay away from Alice," he ordered just as low as me. I looked at him in surprise.

"If you want her to stay away from me, don't tell me, tell her," I growled. He didn't reply, but just sat there glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to face Mr. Banner.

**ExBExBExBExB**

As soon as school was over I headed straight to my truck and sat there waiting for Peyton. I sat impatiently drumming my fingers against the steering wheel.

_Beep! Beep!_

I grabbed my cell out of my back pocket and flipped it open. _1 New Message_ flashed across my screen. I opened the message and read what it said.

_Hey, I have 2 stay after 2 help Angela w/ her Sci project. She said she'd give me a lift home when we're done. 3 P._

I sighed as I started the truck and made my way home.

**ExBExBExBExB**

When I entered the house I was about to head upstairs when I noticed the light on the answering machine was blinking. I dropped my bag by the bottom of the stairs. I pressed play and waited for the message to play.

"_Hey Bells, looks like I'm going to have to work late tonight, so don't worry about making dinner. Why don't you and Peyton just order a pizza and I can grab something on my way home. See you when I get home. Love ya. Bye."_

I groaned as I deleted the message and then headed towards the kitchen. I looked around and noticed the hamburger I had asked Charlie to get out before he left for work. I wrapped it back up and put it back in the freezer. I opened the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi. I made my way back towards the stairs. I grabbed my bag and made my way up to my room. When I entered my room I grabbed my Zune out of my pocket and then grabbed my speakers out of my desk drawer. I plugged them in and pressed shuffle. I let the music fill the room as I dumped my backpack onto my bed. I grabbed the books and notebooks that I needed for my homework. I plopped my supplies on my desk and turned on my lamp. _Let's get this over with_, I thought as I opened my History book.

**ExBExBExBExB**

"Bella!"

"Up here!" I called as I kept working on my Math homework. I looked up as Peyton walked in and made herself comfortable on my bed.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked as I went back to my work.

"Alice told me about your talk during lunch," she explained suspicion clear in her voice.

"Look, I'm just doing what you asked. I'm not being a 'bitch,' I'm growing up," I grunted.

"I'm sorry about that, not that you didn't deserve it, but it was still rude of me," Peyton apologized as she came to stand next to my desk. I looked up at her and resisted rolling my eyes at her wide eyed puppy dog pout she wore on her face.

"I forgive you," I sighed dramatically.

"Thank you, B," she replied happily as she leaned down to give me a hug. I returned the hug and then pulled away.

"Charlie called and said he's going to be working late and that we should order a pizza," I explained as I finished up my last problem.

"Okie dokie," Peyton chirped as she headed towards the door, "Pepperoni?"

"Yep," I answered as I grabbed my Biology notes. She nodded and then headed downstairs.

**ExBExBExBExB**

About an hour later Peyton and I were sitting on the couch watching the first season of _Supernatural_ completely stuffed from the pizza we had devoured.

"There's two slices left," Peyton pointed out.

"Do you want anymore?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'll put them in the fridge for whoever wants them," I announced as I shut the pizza box and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to pause it?" Peyton called.

"No," I hollered back. I placed the box in the fridge on the bottom shelf of the fridge and then headed back to the living room.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head to bed," I told Peyton. She frowned at me in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm tired," I chuckled.

"Whatever," she responded with a smirk.

"I'll see ya in the morning," I said as I headed upstairs.

"See ya in the morning. Love ya," she called after me.

"Love you, too," I shouted back. I quickly changed into my pajamas opting to take a shower in the morning. I made sure my alarm was set and then I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

**ExBExBExBExB**

My alarm went off the next morning and I quickly shut it off before hoping out of bed. I grabbed my toiletries, made my way to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Once I dried myself I wrapped myself in a towel and quickly made my way back to my room. I got dressed in a hot pink tee with white skulls and hearts on it, a pair of loose dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. I made my way back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then my hair. I went back into my room where I grabbed a clippie and put my hair in a quick bun. I walked over to my bookshelf and bent down to the bottom shelf to grab the CD I promised to let Alice borrow. I placed it in my bag and then headed downstairs. Peyton was already sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Morning," I greeted her.

"Morning," she greeted back with her mouthful.

"Nice. Real ladylike," I complimented.

"I know," she smirked. I chuckled as I made myself a bowl of Kix.

"So, do we have to leave early for any reason today, or are you going late today?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Ha,ha," she dryly replied, "No, I'm leaving with you." I nodded as she stood to clean her bowl.

**ExBExBExBExB**

About 15 minutes later w were on the road heading to school. As we pulled in I could see Alice waiting where I told her. She waved enthusiastically. Peyton waved back and I gave my own pathetic excuse of a wave. After we found a spot, Peyton and I made our way over to Alice.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Peyton returned just as cheerfully as I gave my own miserable, "Hi."

"So, did you bring it?" Alice asked although a little more subdued than before. I guess my less than enthusiastic greeting brought her down.

"Yeah," I answered trying to sound a little more upbeat as I dug into my bag. I pulled out the CD and handed it to her.

"Now, if you return it not in the same condition I just gave it to you, I'll never let you borrow anything of mine again and depending on the damage you might have to replace it," I explained seriously. Alice stared questionably at me before looking over at Peyton.

"Don't worry; she gives that speech to everyone that borrows her stuff. She still gives it to me and I live with her," Peyton complained.

"Yes because you obviously keep forgetting," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes at my words.

"Okay," Alice stated before hugging me, "Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome," I responded as I awkwardly patted her back.

"Don't worry, I will bring it back tomorrow in the same condition," she promised as she released me from the hug.

"Well, I've got to head to my locker, so I'll see you guys later," I explained desperately wanting to escape.

"Bella," Alice said halting my movements, "How about you sit with us at lunch?" I stared at her blankly as I tried to process what she had just asked.

"What?" I inquired.

"How about you sit with us at lunch?" she repeated.

"When you say 'us' you mean…."

"Peyton, my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, my brothers, and of course, me," Alice listed off. As soon as Alice said "brothers" my mind went straight to Cullen.

"So, Cullen, will be sitting with you," I questioned.

"He doesn't always sit with us," Alice supplied obviously hoping that would get me to say "Yes."

"I'll think about it," I agreed as I walked away. As I made my way into the building I saw Cullen make his way over to Alice and Peyton. I stopped to see what would happen. Cullen pulled Alice a little ways form Peyton where they stood arguing. Alice must have gotten the last word because she marched away from Cullen and made her way back to Peyton, and then they walked away. Cullen stood there obviously still angry. He looked around and spotted me watching. He sent me a vicious glare that screamed that whatever Alice and he were fighting about was my fault. I just smiled sweetly before I turned and headed to my locker. _What the hell have I gotten myself into_, I thought as I got my book for first period.

**So, hope you enjoyed it, guys. Remember to review, guys. **

**~Brittany~**


	4. Homecoming

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews everyone. So here is the next chapter. Bella's ringtone Scream by Tokio Hotel**

**Songs for this chapter  
Welcome to the Jungle-Guns N' Roses  
Prayers-In This Moment  
Who Will Save Your Soul-Jewel  
Bed of Roses, Shut Me Up-Mindless Self Indulgence  
Rockstar-Prima J  
****I Can't Do This-Plumb  
Into The Night-Santana feat. Chad Kroeger  
Buried Myself Alive-The Used  
Homecoming, Candles-Hey Monday**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 4

Surprisingly the day was going by really fast. As I was walking to lunch I turned the volume all the way up on my Ipod so that I could listen to Welcome to the Jungle, and so that I wouldn't have to hear any of the ignorant people around me. For lunch I decided to get a slice of pizza, an apple, and a bottle of lemonade. I looked around the cafeteria, and spotted an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. I sat down, and started eating my lunch. I was about to get up and dump my tray when I got that feeling again. Like I was being watched.

I looked up, and looked around. My eyes finally landed on none other than Cullen. What surprised me was when I looked at him he wasn't grinning at me, or glaring at me. He was just staring at me with this weird look in his eyes that I had never seen before. He almost looked frustrated. I turned away from him, and dumped my tray, and left the cafeteria. I decided to just go sit outside until the bell rang.

When Welcome to the Jungle finished I turned it to Prayers. I sat down on the benches, and got out my sketch book. I spent the rest of the lunch period sketching. It wasn't until the bell rang that I finally took a good look at what I had been drawing. I gasped at the page. Their staring back at me on my paper where Cullen's eyes with that same frustrated look. _Why in the hell_ _would I draw Cullen's eyes?_, I asked myself.

I shook my head to clear it, and put my sketch book back in my bag, and headed to my 6th hour. When I got to my 6th hour I shut my Ipod off just as Who Will Save Your Soul was ending. I kept thinking about that damn sketch during my 6th hour. _What would possess me to draw his eyes?_, was the thought that kept going through my mind. When 6th period ended I headed to my 7th period listening to Mindless Self Indulgence. When I got to Bio I was relieved to see that Cullen wasn't there yet. I sat down at my table, and took out my sketchbook, and started to doodle.

I made sure to skip over my sketch of Cullen's eyes. I really didn't want to have to look at that again. Class was about to begin so I turned off my Ipod just as Rockstar was ending. I continued doodling when suddenly my sketchbook was taken away from me. I looked up at the person who had taken my book from me. I was meet with those _damn _green eyes.

"Well it looks like you actually can do something other than being a pain in the ass," Cullen said with that crooked fucking grin. I glared up at him, and tried to grab it back, but he was quicker. To my complete horror I saw him turning the page in my sketchbook to the page that I had sketched his eyes on. I tried to grab for it again, but it was to late he had seen it.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say someone had a crush on me," He said with a laugh. I glared at him, and reached for my sketchbook again. This time I got it back from him.

"Okay, firstly, dumb ass, this is a sketch of someone else's eyes, and secondly I would rather die than have a crush on you," I explained to him with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. At hearing my response his grin got even bigger. Which made me more pissed off. Then he started laughing at me as he sat down in his chair beside me, and I just kept glaring at him.

"What might I ask is so fucking funny?" I hissed at him. He turned to me, and grinned. Catching me off guard he leaned in towards my ear.

"You know full well that you want me," He whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine at hearing his words. Which just made me even more pissed off, and his grin even bigger. I pushed him away from me. He looked slightly surprised at my actions. I gave him my deadliest glare.

"Keep dreaming Cullen because I will _never _want you," I growled at him. I turned away from him, and turned to face forward. When the bell finally rang I bolted out of there. I put my ear buds in, and started to listen to I Can't Do This. I got into my truck, and pulled out, and headed home. When I got home I headed straight up to my room to drop off my stuff. Then I headed back down stairs to the kitchen to get started on dinner. I decided to make pork chops, and mashed potatoes, and gravy. Dinner was almost ready when I heard Charlies cruiser pulling into the drive.

"Bells, you here?!" Charlie yelled. _God why does he always ask the same fucking question when he knows I'm here_, I asked myself.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back. I heard his footsteps as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good," I heard him say from the kitchen doorway. I nodded my head at his words.

"So what are we having?" He asked.

"Were having pork chops, and mashed potatoes, and gravy," I replied.

"Sounds good," He said. I nodded my head again. I turned my head from the chops to look at Charlie.

"They'll be ready in about 10 minutes," I explained with a slight smile. Charlie nodded his head, and left the kitchen. A few seconds later I heard the sound of the TV coming from the living room. When dinner was finally ready I set the table, and called Charlie for dinner. We sat in silence like we did every time we had dinner together. When we were done with dinner I was about to clean up when Charlie stopped me.

"You do enough, why don't you let me get the dishes tonight?" He asked. I just nodded my head with a small smile, and headed up the stairs. When I got to my room I put in a mix Cd, and Into The Night filled my room. I turned on my slow ass computer, and logged on to my IM account to see if Peyton was online. To my complete joy she was.

**(A/N: Bella will be **normal**, and Peyton will be in **_Italics_)

Klutz17: Hey P, how r u doin?

_Darkangel: Fine, but my mom is on my case about a fucking B I got on my report card. Wat 'bout u?_

Klutz17: Nothing really except Cullen is getting on my nerves more than usual.

_Darkangel: Y? Wat did he do this time?_

Klutz17: He really doesn't have 2 do anything, but look at me 2 piss me off.

_Darkangel: O come on he can't be that bad._

Klutz17: Trust me P, he is that bad.

_Darkangel: Well B I think I have somethin that might cheer u up :)_

Klutz17: Wat?

_Darkangel: Well u know Cory?_

Klutz17: yea. Y?

_Darkangel: well she had me listen 2 this new band called Hey Monday , and I have decided to email u the link to their site so u _

_can give them a listen._

Klutz17: OMG!! seriously sweet.

_Darkangel: I knew that would make u happy :) O I got 2 go my mom is yellin at me 2 get off the computer. So check out that _

_band, and then email me with ur thoughts. And also I'm goin to be sendin u a surprise really soon._

Klutz17: Wat really wat is it?

_Darkangel: I can't tell u, duh!_

Klutz17: O come on u know I hate surprises.

_Darkangel: O I know, but trust me u'll luv it, and b4 I go who do u luv?_

Klutz17: U *rolls eyes*

_Darkangel: I know :) ttyl_

Klutz17: Bye

_Darkangel has signed off_

Klutz17 has signed off

After I signed off I logged onto my email to check out this band. When I got to the bands website I reached over to my Cd player, and pressed pause just as Buried Myself Alive was beginning. I plugged my headphones into my computer, and started listening to the band. I took me about a half an hour to listen to all of the bands music, and I loved them. I quickly downloaded their songs onto my Ipod, and also downloaded their songs onto my computer so that I could download them on to a Cd later. When I was all done with my downloading I looked up at my cloak to see that it was almost 11:30.

I quickly shut down my computer, and grabbed my toiletries, and headed to the bathroom. When I was done in the bathroom I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie. When I got back in my room I shut my phone, and lamp off. I got into my bed, and fell asleep wondering what the hell kind of surprise Peyton had for me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I got ready for school. I put my black Tinker Bell, and cobwebs tee on. Then I put on a pair of blue jeans. Then I put on my sneakers. Finally I put on my rings, my music note necklace, and my new cross that I'd gotten. I grabbed my Ipod, and turned it to Homecoming. When I got to school I walked over to the benches, and waited for Alice. I must of been out of it because I didn't even notice Alice standing right in front of me. She chuckled at my startled expression.

"Oh, sorry Alice I didn't see you standing there," I explained to her blushing.

"It's okay Bella," She said smiling. She reached into her backpack, and handed me my Cd's.

"So what did you think?" I asked her cautiously as I was putting my Cd's in my messenger bag.

"I absolutely loved them," She told me smiling. I smiled back at her.

"So what songs did you like?" I asked her. She sat there for a few minutes with that look of deep concentration.

"Well on the Sara Bareilles CD I liked Love Song, Bottle It Up, Morningside, Fairytale, and Gravity," She said in one single breath.

"Okay, well what songs did you like on the Saving Jane Cd?" I asked. She sat thinking again.

"Well I liked Happy, Imperfection, Reasons Why, Ordinary, Mary, and Autumn & Me," She told me once again all in one breath.

"Cool those are all the songs I like," I told her.

"So what are you listening to?" She asked me.

"Oh, this band that my friend Peyton told me about," I explained to Alice as I was giving her a ear bud. I turned it to Candles for her to listen to.

"Their pretty good. What's the name of the band?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, sorry, there called Hey Monday," I told her. I saw her grab a piece of paper from her backpack, and write something down.

"What are you written down?" I asked. Alice looked up at me in confusion, then smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm just writing down songs, and artist that you let me listen to. So that I can look them up when I get home," She explained to me. I smiled back at her. We continued listening to my Ipod until I looked up and spotted Cullen coming towards us.

"Well isn't this cute my little pixie sister with the ugly swan," Cullen said. I was about to say something sarcastic back to him when my phone started ringing.

_Scream! till you feel it_

_Scream! until you believe it_

_Scream! and when it hurts you scream it out loud_

"Hello," I answered without looking to see who it was.

"Hey Bitch," Peyton answered me.

"Well hello to you to P," I responded laughing. I saw Alice giving me a questioning look.

"Hey P, can you give me a minute?" I asked then turned to Alice.

"Hey it's my friend Peyton," I explained. Alice nodded in understanding.

"Wow I didn't know ugly swans could have friends," Cullen remarked. I quickly glared at him, and flipped him off.

"Now that wasn't real ladylike B," Peyton said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember that surprise I told you about?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

"Yea," I responded.

"I can't believe your wearing that ugly fucking Tinker Bell t-shirt," Peyton said changing the subject again while laughing.

"How do you know what I'm wearing P?" I asked truly confused.

"Turn your dumb ass around," Peyton responded still laughing.

"Why do you want me to tur-" I asked as I turned around, but I couldn't finish the question because standing a few feet away from me was my best friend Peyton Thomas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that was chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. So if you guys want the next chapter you better review. I might be posting pictures of some of the stuff that Bella was wearing in this chapter.**

**~Brittany~**


	5. Nobody's Fool

**I'm am SO sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter. I've been really busy, and I had writers block. So finally here is Ch.5 hope you enjoy.  
I didn't mention any music in this chapter, but I did listen to a lot of Avril Lavigne while writing this chapter.  
I would also like to give a big thank you to all of you that reviewed I really appreciate it.  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed while running towards Peyton. When I reached Peyton I hugged her with as much force as I could muster. Peyton hugged me back with the same amount of force. I released Peyton, and backed away to get a good look at her. She looked like the same old Peyton. Her jet black hair with flaming red highlights were in pigtails**(pic on profile)**. Her icy blue eyes**(pic on profile)** were surrounded with black eyeliner, and shadow. I was surprised to see that she had her eyebrow, lip, and nose pierced, but what really caught my attention was what she was wearing. She was wearing one of her many pairs of Tripp pants**(pic on profile)**, a skelanimals hoodie**(pic on profile)**, and black boots**(pic on profile)**, but what really got my attention was her t-shirt. There she was wearing the Tokio Hotel shirt**(pic on profile)** that I had been wanting for months, but couldn't afford.

"You bitch you stole my shirt, and you are _so_ not my best friend anymore!" I yelled at her. She gave me a confused look then looked down at her shirt. She looked back up at me with a evil grin on her face.

"Oh what this?" She asked me a little to innocently while pointing at the shirt.

"Yes that. You know that I've been saving money to get that shirt, and besides you hate Tokio Hotel so why would you even buy it?" I hissed at her.

"What if I told you I bought it for you? Am I still a bitch, and not your best friend?" She asked me with a smirk.

"Did you?" I asked her questioningly.

"Well yeah, dumb ass. I hate this band," She told me like I was a complete idiot. To prove her point she took off her hoodie, then took off the Tokio Hotel tee. Underneath the Tokio Hotel tee Peyton had on the Gir t-shirt that I had sent her for her birthday last year.

"Well then . . . I LOVE YOU, and you are so my best friend again," I said while taking the shirt from her, and giving her a hug. I was still hugging Peyton when I heard someone clear their throat from behind us. I released Peyton, and turned around to see a very unhappy Mr. Varner standing there.

"Ms. Swan if you are quite done making a spectacle of yourself then maybe your friend here can leave, and you can get to class," He said while looking from Peyton to me, and then turned to address the crowd that I hadn't noticed was around us, "Along with the rest of you." At Mr. Varners words the crowd that had gathered around us quickly dissipated.

"So I'll see you after school?" I asked Peyton.

"Hell yes. Hey let me hold onto the tee until after school," Peyton said. I nodded, and handed her the t-shirt. I gave Peyton one final hug then started heading to my first hour. I suddenly remembered that I didn't know where Peyton was staying. When I turned around to ask her she was already gone. I shrugged, and turned back around. I was so surprised by Peyton's arrival that I had forgotten that Alice, and Cullen were behind me.

"So that was the infamous Peyton you've been telling me about," Alice said with a smile.

"It sure was," I replied with a smile.

"Well Bella, I know you'll probably say no, but would you please sit with my family, and me at lunch, _please_?" Alice asked me with a puppy dog pout that was so hard to resist. I sighed in defeat, and nodded. Alice squealed in excitement, and hugged me tighter than Peyton.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella," Alice kept saying over and over again. She finally released me, and went to her first class.

"I'm surprised, Swan," I heard Cullen say from behind me.

"Not that I care, but what is so surprising to you Cullen?" I asked him.

"I didn't realize you had such hot friends," He replied with that _damn_ crooked grin.

"You stay the hell away from Peyton," I growled at him.

"Hey I'll stay away from her, but it won't be long until she comes after me," He said while his grin got bigger.

"She will never want you. Do you understand me?" I hissed at him. To my surprise Cullen got closer to me until his face was so close to mine that our noses were almost touching.

"What's the matter, Swan? The thought of your friend with me really that horrible, or could it be that your just jealous?" He asked me. I was startled by his question.

"What in the hell is there for me to be jealous of?" I asked truly confused.

"Oh admit it, you want me to go out with you instead of you friend," He said while his face got even closer to mine. I was so surprised that I did the only thing I could think to do . . . I slapped him. He was obviously startled by my slap.

"My god I knew you were arrogant, but I didn't know you were that arrogant. I'm not jealous. I have no fucking reason to be jealous. I don't like the idea of you being with Peyton because I know you. You think you are God's gift to the world, but your not. All you do is go out with a girl until she finally gives it up, and then when got what you wanted from them you throw them away," I told him while he stood there holding his cheek, and glaring at me. To my surprise he grabbed my wrist, and jerked me towards him until our chest were touching.

"You know what you have no fucking right judging me because all you are Swan is a fucking ugly little prude," He sneered in my face. Oh, now I was pissed.

"Well I'd rather be a fucking prude then one of your fucking whores any day," I sneered right back in his face. His grip on my wrist got painfully tighter. I hissed at the pain, and Cullen just smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry does that hurt Swan," He asked me.

"No," I told him. He could tell I was lieing, and to prove it he squeezed my wrist even tighter. I shut my eyes tightly, and clenched my teeth together. Suddenly I heard a small gasp come from Cullen, and then I felt his grip on my wrist loosen. I opened my eyes to see regret, and remorse in his eyes, but what shocked me the most was Cullen took my wrist, and gently kissed it. I ripped my wrist out of his grasp, and backed away from him.

"Bella, I-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me," I said slowly hissed at him. I grabbed my bag that had apparently fallen to the ground, and ran to my first class. I was halfway to class when I stopped to look at my wrist. It wasn't broken, but you could clearly see a hand print around it. For some reason I started to cry. I ran quickly to the bathroom, and washed my face. While I was trying to calm myself down to my complete horror I remembered that I had agreed to sit with Alice, and her family at lunch today. Which meant that I would have to sit at the same table as Cullen. Just that thought brought on a whole new round of tears.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that was ch.5 hope you liked it. Sorry if you think that Edward is a total asshole in this chapter, but he has to be. If you want to know what happens next you have to review.  
~Brittany~**


	6. You're Not Sorry

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. One of my reviewers asked if this was a ExB? and the answer is yes it is an ExB. They will end up together I promise, but it just might take awhile before they do end up together. **

**Songs for this Chapter  
Suspicious Character-The Blood Arm  
The River-Good Charlotte  
You're Not Sorry(CSI Remix)-Taylor Swift**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

_I HATE HIM!! I HATE HIM!! I HATE HIM!!, _I kept screaming in my head for the rest of the morning. I had been yelling that in my head for so long that it felt like a mantra. I really wanted to tell Alice that I couldn't sit with her at lunch, but when I saw her face during 3rd hour I couldn't tell her that I had changed my mind. She was so happy that she was literally bouncing in her seat. When the bell rang releasing people from 4th hour to lunch I walked towards the lunchroom as slowly as I could. I grabbed my Ipod, and turned it to Suspicious Character. When I got to the lunch room I just got a bottle of water. I looked around for Alice when I spotted her in the way back of the cafeteria with her family. I started walking towards the table, and changed the song on my Ipod to The River. As I got closer to the table I was relieved to see that Cullen wasn't sitting at the table. I sat down next to Alice, and took out one of my ear buds so that I could hear everyone.

"Hey Bella," Alice said brightly.

"Hey Alice," I responded attempting to reply just as brightly as she had, but failed miserably. Alice stared at me for a second then turned towards her family.

"Bella I like to introduce you to my family," Alice said. She turned towards a blonde guy sitting beside her.

"Bella this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale, that is his twin sister Rosalie, and that is my brother Emmett. Emmett is dating Rosalie," Alice explained to me while pointing to the cute blonde guy sitting next to her, the gorgeous blonde girl next to him, and the HUGE guy sitting next to her.

"Hi," I said somewhat hesitant. Jasper nodded in my direction, Rosalie didn't even acknowledge my existence, and Emmett just grinned at me. I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. It was quite at the table for a minute until Alice turned towards me, and grabbed my ear bud.

"So what are we listening to today, Bells?" Alice asked while sticking the bud in her ear.

"Uh . . . Lady GaGa," I answered her question.

"Finally someone, I know," Alice responded sounding relieved. I had to giggle at her reaction. Alice, and I were getting into a heated argument over the best Lady GaGa song when I heard the sit next to me move.

"Hey Eddie, where have you been?" Emmett asked _him_.

"I was busy, and don't call me Eddie," Cullen replied.

"Really, you were busy?" Emmett asked suggestively.

"Yes I was," Cullen answered sounding a little annoyed.

"Well who were you getting _busy _with?" Jasper asked.

"That is none of your business," Cullen replied. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Cullen was looking at my wrist. Out of no where I heard a loud gasp come from my side.

"What the hell happened to your wrist, Bella?" Alice basically yelled while grabbing my wrist gently. My wrist was now starting to bruise. I felt Cullen tense up next to me at the mention of my wrist.

"Oh, nothing," I told her.

"What do you mean nothing, Bella. What happened," Alice said while pulling my wrist closer to her, "It looks like there's a hand print."

"Oh . . someone must of grabbed my wrist in gym, or something," I attempted to lie. Everyone was looking at me questionably. I sighed.

"Look Alice it's no big deal I find cuts, and bruises on me all the time," I tried explaining, "Sometimes I don't even know where they came from." **(a/n: that actually happens to me all the time.)** Alice looked like she believed me until I felt her tense up. I looked at her to only see her glaring at Cullen.

"What in the hell did you do to her?" Alice hissed at Cullen.

"What?" Cullen asked.

"I left her with you this morning, and when I left her wrist was perfectly fine. What the hell did you do to her, _Edward_," Alice hissed at him with so much venom in her voice that I flinched away from her.

"I didn't do anything _Alice_, it's not my fault that she's clumsy as hell," Cullen spat back at Alice. I stared at him for a second, then turned back towards Alice.

"Alice, I promise you that your dumb ass of a brother didn't do this to my wrist. Trust me if he even tried I would kick his ass," I said trying to make her believe me. She didn't looked convinced, but changed the subject. I turned to glance at Cullen only to find him looking at me with that same frustrated look on his face. I turned away from him, and got up from my seat.

"Um . . . Alice, I think I'm going to head to class?" I said making it sound like a question. Alice looked at me questionably, but nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Alice said hesitantly. I grabbed my water bottle, and left the cafeteria. I was walking towards my Biology class, and turned up the volume on my Ipod, and turned it to You're Not Sorry (CSI Remix).

**(a/n: I'm going to put a link to a video with you're not sorry(csi remix) on my profile. I would suggest listening to it during this part of the story.)**

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I took one bud out of my ear, and turned around to only see Cullen right behind me.

"Didn't I specifically say to 'stay the hell away from me'," I growled at him.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I did mean it. I mean I really don't think I want to spend a lot of time with someone that bruised my wrist," I explained to him. He flinched a little at my words.

"Why'd ya do it?" He asked me.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Why didn't you rat me out to Alice?" He asked me. I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Because I don't care enough about you Cullen to go rat you out to your sister," I told him. He stepped closer to me, and I took a step back away from him. Cullen eyebrows knitted together in confusion. We just stared at each other for what seem like forever. I was about to turn away, and leave when I felt his hand grab the same wrist that he'd grabbed this morning, but this time gently. I turned back towards him, and glared at him. I ripped my wrist from his grasp, and continued to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to hurt you," He said said so quietly that I barely heard him.

"Liar," I whispered just as quietly as him while staring at the ground.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"I said liar," I said a little shaky, "You're not sorry." To my complete horror I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Cullen looked at little startled.

"Bella, even if you don't believe me. I'm am telling you the truth when I say I'm _sorry_, and I _never _meant to hurt you," He told me with so much sorrow in his voice that I started to cry a little harder.

"You can apologize over, and over again, but you don't mean it," He was going to interrupt me, but I kept going before he had a chance to talk, "You've made my life a living hell ever since I got here. You have always went out of your way to make me feel like shit about myself, and humiliate me in front of everybody. So you can say you're sorry until you turn blue, but I'll _never_ believe you." I started to turn away from him when he grabbed me again. When he turned me towards him I could see so much sorrow, and regret in his eyes that it overwhelmed me. I tried to pull away, but he wasn't letting me go so easily this time.

"I'm sorry," He apologized once again.

"Stop apologizing!" I yelled at him while trying to rip my wrist from his grasp, but with no avail. I was crying so hard that I could barely see him through my tears.

"But Bella I-" He tried to say, but I interrupted him.

"Just stop it, and leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at him. I tried backing away from him, but he wouldn't let me move away from him. So I said the four words I'd been wanting to say since this mornings incident.

"_I hate you, Edward!_" I saw so many emotions on his face, but the one that stood out above the rest was pain. He let go of my wrist, and backed away from me. When he let go of my wrist I ran to my truck, and got in. That day I drove away from school, crying my eyes out, while listening to You're Not Sorry, and turned to see Edward Cullen still standing in the same spot I left him. With that same pained expression on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm not gonna lie I started tearing up a little while writting the ending of this chapter. So I was watching CSI last night with Taylor Swift as a guest star, and I loved the remixed version of her song You're Not Sorry that I thought it was perfect for part of this chapter. I'm gonna start naming my chapters after songs that I have listed at the beginning of the chapter. Sometimes the songs will make sense with the chapter, and sometimes they won't. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you want ch.7 you better REVIEW!!!!  
~Brittany~**


	7. You're Not Sorry EPOV

**So as I started writing this chapter I realized I really wanted to know how Edward was feeling about what happened at the end of Ch.6. So the beginning of this chap starts when Edward chased after Bella when she left the cafeteria. So here is Ch.7 hope you guys enjoy it.**  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I yelled after her. I don't know why I followed her, but I did. She took out one of her ear buds, and turned around, and glared at me.

"Didn't I specifically say to stay the hell away from me," She growled at me.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" I asked her confused.

"Yeah, I did mean it. I mean I really don't think I want to spend a lot of time with someone that bruised my wrist," She explained to me. I flinched a little at her words. I looked down at her wrist, and was disgusted with myself.

"Why'd ya do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?" She asked me confusion written all over her face.

"Why didn't you rat me out to Alice?" I asked her truly curious as to why she had covered for me.

"Because I don't care enough about you Cullen to go rat you out to your sister," She told me. I don't know why, but I stepped closer to her, and she took a step back. I was confused why she had backed away. We just stared at each other. She was about to leave when I reached out, and grabbed the same wrist that I'd grabbed this morning, but this time I grabbed it more gently. She turned back towards me, and glared at me. She tried to rip her wrist from my grasp, but couldn't so she continued to glare at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to hurt you," I said so quietly that I'm surprised she even heard me.

"Liar," I heard her whisper just as quietly as I had.

"What did you say?" I asked her while she stared at the ground.

"I said liar," She said a little shaky, "You're not sorry." To my complete surprise tears started falling from her eyes.

"Bella, even if you don't believe me. I'm am telling you the truth when I say I'm _sorry_, and I _never _meant to hurt you," I tried telling her with all the sincerity I had in me. To my shock she started to cry harder.

"You can apologize over, and over again, but you don't mean it," I was going to interrupt her, but she kept going before I had a chance to talk, "You've made my life a living hell ever since I got here. You have always went out of your way to make me feel like shit about myself, and humiliate me in front of everybody. So you can say you're sorry until you turn blue, but I'll _never_ believe you." She started to turn away from me when I grabbed her again. When I turned her towards me I tried to show her how much I regretted what I did. She tried to pull away from me, but I wasn't letting her go so easily.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to her again.

"Stop apologizing!" She yelled at me while trying to rip her wrist from my grasp, but with no avail. She was crying so hard that it scared me.

"But Bella I-" I tried to say, but she interrupted me.

"Just stop it, and leave me the hell alone!" She yelled at me. She tried backing away from me, but I wouldn't let her move away from me without talking to her first.

"_I hate you, Edward!_" She screamed. I don't know why, but when she said those words it felt as if she had ripped my heart out. I let go of her wrist, and I backed away from her. When I let go of her wrist she ran to her truck, and got in. I just stood there, and watched her leave. I was standing there when I felt something wet on my cheek. I reached up, and to my surprise realized I was crying. I was still mystified as to why I was crying when I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around to see Alice running towards me.

"Edward, where is Bella? I saw her car driving away, and . . . Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked me with a look of concern on her face. I don't know why, but I pulled Alice into a hug, and cried. It was then that I realized why I was so upset by Bella's words. I, Edward Cullen was in love with Bella Swan, and she hated me.

**BPOV**

I kept driving until I finally got home. I parked my truck in the drive. I got out of my truck, and walked to the front door. I unlocked the door, and walked inside. I walked into the living room, and was surprised to see Peyton lying on my couch fast asleep.

"Peyton?" I asked. She woke up, and stretched, and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hey B, what are you doing home so early?" Peyton asked me. Peyton got up from the couch, and walked over to me. Peyton stopped in front of my when she saw my face.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Peyton asked while pulling me into a hug. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I cried, and cried, and cried.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Peyton asked me sounding slightly scared.

"I can't hate him," I cried.

"Who, Bella, who can't you hate?" Peyton asked me.

"Edward, as much as I want to hate him I can't, and I don't know why," I cried. _What is wrong with me_, I asked myself. _Why can't I hate him? Why?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that was ch. 7, sorry that it was so short, but I just needed to get this chap up. I promise the next one will be longer. So U know the drill if U want ch. 8 U better REVIEW!  
~Brittany~**


	8. Know Your Enemy

**I AM SO SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I know exactly how you all feel. I know exactly what it's like to wait forever for an update. I've been so busy with school, and I had to help one of my friends with her movie for her film class. I also had writer's block. I actually had started writing this chapter right after I posted Ch.7, but then I got stuck. So here is Ch.8. Hope you enjoy.**

**Songs for this chapter  
Respect-P!nk  
Know Your Enemy, Viva La Gloria (Little Girl), Reckless Heart Syndrome-Green Day  
Unbreakable-Fireflight**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8

"It's okay, B. Come on, let's go over to the couch," Peyton said in a comforting tone. Peyton walked me over to the couch. As soon as we sat on the couch I just hugged Peyton to me, and bawled. Peyton being Peyton, just let me cry. When my tears had subsided I let go of her, and rested my head against the couch.

"Hey, how about we have a Crow marathon? That always cheers you up," Peyton said with a small smile. I nodded my head, and she bolted from the couch to Charlie, and I DVD collection. She grabbed all four of the Crow movies, all 22 episodes of the Crow: Stairway to Heaven, and turned to look at me.

"Do you want me to make some popcorn?" She asked me.

"Sure, I'll put the first movie in," I said while walking over to her to grab the DVDs from her. She smiled at me, and walked towards the kitchen. I took the DVD out of its case, and put it in the DVD player. I went back, and sat down on the couch while the previews started. The previews had just ended when Peyton came back into the room, popcorn in hand. She sat beside me, handed me the popcorn, and started the movie. We sat in a comfortable silence throughout the whole movie. We had already watched the Crow, City of Angels, and Salvation when a question popped into my head. Peyton was about to put the Wicked Prayer in when I decided to ask my question.

"Hey, Peyton?" I started to ask.

"Yeah, B," Peyton responded without looking at me.

"Where are you staying?" I asked truly curious. At my question, Peyton turned to look at me. She looked confused at my question.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Oh, it's nothing B, it's just that I thought Charlie had already told you," Peyton explained.

"Told me, what?" I asked suddenly cautious.

"That Charlie talked to my mom, and they have both agreed that I can stay here with Charlie, and you for the rest of my senior year," Peyton told me with a grin. I just stared at her for a minute. After I finally processed everything that Peyton had said. I felt the grin spread across my face. Before Peyton knew what was happening I had launched myself from the couch, and had Peyton in a death grip.

"Um . . . Bells," Peyton whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Um . . . can you let me go. I can't breath," Peyton whispered. I quickly let her go, and backed away from her. Peyton, and I stood there for a minute just staring at each other. Then suddenly we both burst into laughter. When Peyton, and I stopped laughing we hugged each other again. We went back over to the couch, and finished our Crow marathon. When were done with the DVDs we went up to my room.

When I opened the door to my room, Peyton bolted into the room, and went straight to my stereo. I grinned, and walked over to my bed. I was about to lay down when Respect came blasting out of my speakers. I turned my head towards Peyton, and saw her dancing like a fool, and motioning for me to join her. I sighed, then smiled. I walked over to her, and we started dancing like the complete fools we were. We spent a good hour dancing to my P!nk Cd's. We collapsed on my floor, and just laid there.

As I lay there by my best friend I couldn't help, but think of Cullen's expression when I told him that I hated him. I had never in all of the 7 years that I had known him ever seen that expression. I'd always seen him look so cocky, arrogant, or pissed off, but I've never seen _Edward Cullen _look so _broken_. That is the only way I can describe his expression. Broken, completely, and utterly broken. He looked like I had just pulverized his heart. For the rest of the night Peyton, and I just sat in my room listening to more P!nk.

After listening to all 5 of my P!nk Cd's we watched my favorite Lifetime movies, Speak, Augusta,Gone, and Devil's Diary. We, also, got on my computer, and watched some of the Hillywood Show. When it was time for bed, I said 'goodnight' to Peyton. When I finished getting ready for bed, I just laid in my bed not able to get Cullen's face out of my head. At around 1, I finally drifted off to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.

When my alarm went off in the morning I was both excited to go to school, and dreading it. I was excited because Peyton would be there. I was dreading it because I was unsure of how Cullen would treat me today. I got up took a shower, then got dressed. I put on my favorite Paramore tee, my lime green, and white hoodie, my light blue skinny jeans, and my purple converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail, grabbed my My Chemical Romance messenger back, and walked down the stairs. I was greeted by Peyton in all her glory. She was wearing her hair down in loose ringlets, wearing an AFI tee, another skelanimals hoodie, a orange tutu with black leggings, her red high heeled converse, and her Death Note messenger bag. I stood in front of her, and started laughing. Peyton looked down at her outfit, then looked up at me with a glare.

"What in the hell is so funny, _Isabella Marie Swan_?" Peyton sneered at me. When she said my whole name I stopped laughing, and glared at her.

"Well I was just laughing because I've never seen you in a tutu, _Peyton Christina Thomas_," I sneered right back at her. She glanced down at her outfit again, and looked back at me, then started laughing. I stared at her for a second, then started laughing with her. After our little laughing fit we went into the kitchen, and had breakfast. When we got into the car I turned on my stereo, and Know Your Enemy blasted out of the speakers. As we drove to school Peyton, and I just sang along with the song. When we got to school everyone turned to look at us.

Not because of my car, or the fact that I had the new girl with me, but because Peyton, and me were still belting out the new Green Day song. When the song ended I turned off the truck, and started gathering my stuff. We got out of the truck, and Peyton got even more stares then she did when we were still in my truck. _God it's like they've never seen a tutu before_, I couldn't help think as people kept staring at Peyton's tutu. I walked Peyton over to the main office so that she could get her schedule. I was outside the office waiting for her when I was suddenly tackled by a hyperactive pixie.

"Hey Alice," I managed to say while still in her death grip.

"OMGBellaIwassoworriedaboutyou!" Alice squealed in my ear. I hugged Alice back. **(a/n: what alice said was-OMG, Bella I was so worried about you!)**

"It's okay, Alice. I'm fine," I said while gently pushing Alice away, "I just needed to get away is all, Okay?" Alice nodded her head. While I was still hugging Alice I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a smirking Peyton.

"So is this my competition for my best friend title?" Peyton asked me sarcastically. I chuckled, and heard Alice chuckling with me.

"Well aren't we just little miss sarcastic this morning," I said with a smirk. Alice took a step toward Peyton, and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, and you must be the infamous Peyton Thomas, I've heard so much about," Alice introduced herself with a smirk. Peyton smirked back at her, and shook her hand. While Alice was still shaking Peyton's hand she suddenly squealed again.

"OMG, I love your outfit," Alice squealed, "Where did you get it?"

"Well some stuff at Hot Topic, Wal-Mart, and Thrift Stores," Peyton explained, "But I really want to check out the stores here." Alice gasped.

"You. Like. To. Shop?" Alice questioned Peyton.

"Oh, hell yes," Peyton answered, "I could spend all day shopping." Alice grabbed Peyton, and hugged her. When she was done hugging Peyton she took a step back, and clapped her hands together.

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Peyton Thomas," Alice said excitedly.

"I completely agree, Alice Cullen," Peyton agreed. After Peyton, and Alice's little bonding moment we found out that Peyton had 3 classes to with Alice, and 2 with me. As we were making our way to 1st hour Peyton, and Alice were talking about going shopping this weekend, and I didn't want any part of that conversation so I put my ear buds in my ear, and turned it to Viva La Gloria (Little Girl). Peyton, and Alice had 1st hour together. I hugged them both, then started heading to History class. As I was making my way to class I couldn't help, but see Cullen still in the parking lot with Lauren Mallory. _I guess some things never change_, I thought solemnly.

The school was in an uproar about the new girl. Every single class I had, I had people questioning me about Peyton. When 3rd hour ended I couldn't wait to get to 4th because I knew I had 4th with Peyton, and I hadn't seen her since this morning. I was walking down the hall heading to Math class listening to Reckless Heart Syndrome, when I turned the corner, and saw something I really didn't want to see. There right before my eyes was _Cullen _making out with the queen of the skanks _Tanya Denali_. For some reason I felt extremely pissed off. I felt like marching over there, and pulling Tanya's fake blond hair.

I was about to turn around, and go a different way when suddenly Cullens eyes opened, and he was staring at me, while still making out with Tanya. Even though he couldn't smirk at me I could see the amusement in his eyes. This pissed me off even more. This asshole was enjoying seeing me catch Tanya, and him making out. I glared at him, and this made him chuckle which made Tanya stop kissing him.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" Tanya asked him. I saw his eyes slightly darken at the nickname, and I couldn't help, but grin. I was still standing their grinning at Cullen, when Tanya turned around, and glared at me.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Tanya asked me in her scratchy voice.

"Oh, yeah, I totally enjoyed watching a slut do what she does best," I replied sarcastically.

"Well I'd rather be a slut, then a lonely, ugly, little prude, like you," Tanya sneered back at me. I glared at her, then glared at Cullen who had on an emotionless mask. I turned around, and went to class. When I got to class I was about 2 minutes late. Mr. Varner gave me an irritated look before giving me a warning. I went, and sat next to Peyton. She gave me a concerned look. I shook my head trying to indicate to her that it was nothing. I guess I hadn't convinced Peyton that it was nothing because she passed me a note.

**What's wrong?**

I sighed at the note, and quickly wrote down my response.

**I'll tell you when we get home.**

I passed it back to her hoping that she would drop it until we got home. She nodded in understanding. Throughout 4th hour I kept thinking, _I can't believe I ever felt guilty for saying I hated him_. When lunch came Peyton, and I sat with Alice, and her family. During lunch I really got to know Alice's family a little bit better. Jasper was a really cool guy, and we talked a little bit about the kinds of bands we liked. Rosalie didn't ignore me today, but she wasn't completely welcoming, either.

Emmett was hilarious. I don't think I have ever laughed that much in my life. Everyone seemed to really like Peyton which I was happy about. Back in Phoenix, a lot of people were mean to Peyton because of the way she dressed. They always called her 'a freak', or 'weirdo'. Peyton never showed it, but it always made her feel like crap when people called her names. That's why it was so hard for me to leave Phoenix because I knew that without me there people would definitely pick on her, and I wouldn't be there to defend her.

Halfway through lunch I told them all that I was going to go outside, and sketch. Peyton was going to come with me, but I told her to stay, and get to know everyone better. When I got outside I sat down at the picnic table, and pulled out my sketchbook, and Ipod. I turned it to Unbreakable, and started sketching. I was almost done when I noticed someone sit across from me. At first I thought it was Peyton, or Alice, but no such luck. He was just sitting there staring at me. I turned off my Ipod, and pulled my ear buds out of my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked him irritated, "I distinctly remember telling you that I hated you yesterday." He didn't flinch like I hoped he would. He just sat there staring at me. I was growing more irritated with him as he just sat there staring at me.

"Will you fucking say something instead of just staring at me?" I growled at him.

"Why are you drawing me?" He asked. I was a little caught off guard when he spoke that it took me a moment to understand what he asked. I looked down at my sketch. Staring back up at me was Cullen, but the broken Cullen I had seen yesterday.

"Because I want to remember," I answered.

"Remember, what?" He asked me confused.

"I drew this so that I could remember the day when you actually had a heart," I explained to him. His confusion was replaced with anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked me angrily.

"You know exactly what it means," I sneered at him, "We both know that you only have two emotions anger, and arrogant. You think your all that, and when someone stands up to you, you get pissed off, and try to bring them down. Well guess what for the longest time I thought you didn't have a heart. I always thought you were a cold, and cruel bastard, but then when I told you that I hated you I saw for once in the 7 years that I have known you that you might have a heart. I even felt guilty for telling you that I hated you, but then when I saw you in the parking lot with Lauren, and in the hall with Tanya. I realized that I have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about." I grabbed my stuff, and put it in my bag. I got up from the table, and started to leave, but stopped. I turned back around towards Cullen who was still sitting there emotionless. I leaned across the table until I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Do you want to know why I don't feel guilty," I asked him.

"Why?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Because seeing you with Lauren, and Tanya just proved to me that you are nothing, but a cold-hearted, emotionless asshole that I always knew you were," I whispered back to him. I leaned away from him, and started walking to class leaving Edward Cullen seating at the table, emotionless.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So I hope you enjoyed. I am going to post pics of Bella, and Peyton's clothes, and messenger bags on my profile. I'll probably post the trailers for the Crow movies, and the Lifetime movies. I'm also going to try to put a link to the Hillywood Show channel on YouTube. If I can't get a link for the channel, then I'll probably put a link for one of there vids, and you can just go to there channel from that vid.  
So once again I'm so sorry. I hope this makes it up to you. So you know the drill you want the next chapter just push that green button,**** and . . . . . . . . . . REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**~Brittany~**


	9. Ignorance

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been super busy, and I've had massive writer's block. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry that it's shorter than my usual chapters.**

**Songs for the chapter  
Crazy Bitch-Buckcherry  
Ben, Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson  
Pressure, Ignorance-Paramore**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

After talking to Cullen I put my ear buds in, and turned it to Crazy Bitch. I turned the volume all the way up, and made my way to my locker. When I got there I was somewhat shocked to see Tanya, and her hooker clones. I sighed, and continued walking towards my locker. I got to my locker, and was about to open it when Tanya stepped in front of me. I turned off my Ipod, and pulled out my ear buds.

"What _Tanya_?" I asked while glaring at her. She didn't answer me just glared back at me with a sickeningly sweet smile on her ugly face.

"Look I don't have time for your fucking games, _Tanya_. So unless you want your nose broken, I suggest you move," I hissed at her. Her smirk got even bigger. Seeing her smirk at me just pissed me off that I couldn't help what I did next. Without warning, my fist connected with her nose. I was slightly shocked, and pleased when I saw blood gushing from her nose.

"You fucking bitch, how dare you touch me!" Tanya screamed at me. I was shocked when i felt her hands pulling at my hair. I managed to pull free from her grasp, and I was about to punch her again, when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to yell at the person to only see _him _staring back at me. I ripped my wrist from his grasp, and turned towards him.

"Will you please tell your fucking whore of a girlfriend to leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at him, and grabbed my bag. After I grabbed my bag I started to walk away from them, but that damn _Tanya _just couldn't let me leave without pissing me off even more.

"Yeah, you better walk away, Swan. I can't wait to see your dad's face when he has to arrest his precious daughter for assault," She called after me. I felt my blood boil at her words. I threw my bag to the floor, and practically ran back to confront her. I pushed her back against the locker, and I was thrilled when I saw a look of fear on her face.

"Do you really think I give a fuck if you press charges on me?!" I yelled at her. Before she could answer I continued on my rant, "No, I don't give a fuck if you call my dad to come, and arrest me because I would _love_ to be in a jail cell so that I can be far away from your stupid ass, your hooker clones, and I'd really love it if I could be away from Cullen's dumb ass," I growled at her, and pointed at Cullen. I pulled my fist back, and was about to punch her again when I saw her flinch a little, but instead I punched the locker beside her head with all my strength. I stepped away from her, and grabbed my bag, and walked away from her. Instead of going to class I headed to my car. I got in my car, and started to just sob.

I grabbed my Ipod out of my bag, then put my bag on the floor. I turned on my Ipod, and clicked on shuffle. I let out a little laugh when Ben came on. I decided to just stay in my car for the rest of the day, and laid down across the front seat. When I heard the bell ring I sat up, and turned off my Ipod just as Smooth Criminal started playing. I looked through the crowd of students looking for Peyton when my eyes found _his _eyes. He was just standing there leaning against a tree by the cafeteria doors.

"Hey!" Peyton yelled.

"Ah!" I yelled, and looked at Peyton, "What?"

"I've been sitting here for the last five minutes trying to get your attention," Peyton answered me. I looked at Peyton, then looked back in the direction of Cullen, but was surprised to see that he had disappeared. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry, P. I guess I just got a little distracted," I apologized to her.

"It's fine, B. Know let's go home," She said hugging me. I hugged her back, then started the truck. When we got home Peyton dragged me into the house, and up to my room. When we entered my room Peyton pushed me onto my bed, and plopped down beside me.

"Okay, you promised when we got home you would explain what was wrong with you during 4th. Know explain," Peyton demanded. I sighed, and turned to her.

"Okay, I was just pissed because I was feeling guilty about what I said to Cullen yesterday," I started to explain.

"You mean telling him that you hate him?" Peyton asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that. So when we got to school I was still feeling guilty, but then when we got to school I saw him with Lauren in the parking lot. Seeing him with Lauren just made me feel a little irritated. So then when I was heading to Varner's class I catch him making out with Tanya," I explained.

"So that's what got you upset?" Peyton asked.

"No, I didn't get upset I got pissed off," I explained.

"Okay, why did you get 'pissed off'?" Peyton asked.

"I was pissed because while he was making out with her, he opened his eyes, and was smirking at me," I explained.

"Wait, you're telling me that while he was making out with Tanya, he was smirking at you," Peyton asked me with a questioning look.

"Yes, he was smirking at me," I almost yelled at her.

"Okay, calm down," Peyton tried to calm me, "You know what why don't you just chill out, and just forget about _Edward Cullen_."

"Oh, yeah. 'Cause it's so easy to forget about his dumb ass," I explained.

"Well, I know one thing that will make you forget about Edward," Peyton said then she gave me her all to familiar wicked smile which meant that I should be scared.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"We need to have a Paramore music marathon!" Peyton yelled while tackling me. I laughed at her enthusiasm. I walked over to my Cd player, and put in my Paramore mix Cd. I pressed play, and then my room was filled with the wonderful sounds of Pressure. Once again we were dancing like fools, and I was singing along with the songs at the top of my lungs.

**EPOV**

I don't know why I was outside of Bella's house, but after her altercation with Tanya I just had to come, and check on her. I couldn't help the little smile that came across my face at seeing Bella, and Peyton dancing around in Bella's room. _I can't believe I didn't realize sooner how beautiful Bella is_, was the only thought going through my head. Suddenly I heard to my complete shock Bella singing.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

_How true those lyrics were_, was the last thing I thought before walking away from Bella's house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Once again sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it. So review, and please, please, please keep reading Weird Love.**

**~Brittany~**


	10. My Obsession

**Okay I owe every single one of you a huge huge HUGE apology for it taking me this long. The reason it took so long was well basically because my senior year is kicking my ass. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Songs for this chapter  
My Obsession-Cinema Bizarre  
Lie in the Sound-Trespassers William  
Down with the Sickness-Disturbed  
Snakes on a Plane (Bring It)-Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is . . ., The Sounds  
Poor Thing-Sweeney Todd Soundtrack  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Peyton and I spent the rest of the night listening 2 music and having fun. The weird thing was I kept getting the feeling like I was being watched. I probably looked out my window about 20 times. Peyton just thought I was being paranoid, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

_I really do_ hate_ that thing_, I thought as I shut my alarm off. I got up and took a quick shower. When I got done I went back into my room and got dressed. Before I got dressed I turned on my stereo, and grinned when My Obsession came on. I put on one of my Cinema Bizarre tees, and a pair of plaid skinny jeans. I decided to braid my hair and I put on some eyeliner. I had just put on my black ballet flats when I heard Peyton yelling my name. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I was greeted by another Peyton original. She had her hair in a high ponytail with the ends curled. She had on black eyeliner, and eye shadow. She was also wearing a Cinema Bizarre tee, a pair of purple skinny jeans with a plaid skirt over it, and was wearing a pair of rainbow converse. I was a little surprised to see that she had a different messenger bag, a new skull necklace and was wearing her glasses.

"Why are you wearing your glasses?" I asked, "I thought you hated wearing your glasses."

"I do, but I got a new pair, and these ones don't make me look like a nerd," She said with a smile.

"Only you would be afraid of looking like a nerd," I said while shaking my head. Peyton rolled her eyes at me, and dragged me out of the house. We got in the car, and I turned on my stereo, and smiled when Lie in the Sound came on. Peyton, and I rode in silence to school. It always puzzled me how someone so pretty as Peyton could think she wasn't pretty. I was going to bring that up again when she called herself, but I didn't want to get into one of the many arguments about how I don't see myself clearly. I mean I'll be the first to admit that I'm not ugly, I'm just plain. There's nothing extraordinary about me. There's nothing interesting about me, like Peyton. As we pulled into school I wasn't surprised to see Alice waiting for us, but I was surprised to see Jasper waiting with her. As soon as we pulled into a spot, and were out of the car I was attacked by a blur of black hair.

"Hi Bella!" She squealed while crushing me in her crushing bear hug.

"Okay, I'm happy to see you, too, Alice, but . . . I . . . can't . . . breath," I gasped. She released me, and backed away. I looked over at her, and saw a look of sadness on her face.

"I'm okay, Alice, it's not like you broke anything," I told her while smiling. She smiled back at me, then to my delight she tackled Peyton, too.

"Hi Alice," Peyton said while hugging Alice back. Alice released Peyton, then skipped back over to Jasper's side. I smiled again at Alice, and we started to walk towards the school.

"So, Bella, what are you listening to today?" Alice asked me like she always does. I gave her a confused look until she pulled out one of my ear buds. _When did I turn on my Ipod?_, I thought.

"Oh . . . um . . . I'm listening to Down With the Sickness," I told her. She put the ear bud in her ear, and listened to the song while we continued walking towards the school. When the song ended she handed me back the ear bud.

"So what did you think?" I asked.

"I didn't like it," She said while looking at me sheepishly.

"That's okay, Alice," I said with a shrug, "I mean I don't expect you to like every bit of music I like." After that we all linked arms, and went into the school. We separated to go to our first hours.

* * *

The whole day passed by surprisingly quickly. I was surprised when Peyton got in the truck even more giddy than usual.

"What's up with you?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I have a date tonight!" Peyton squealed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said I have a date for tonight," She repeated slowly.

"Oh my god . . . Peyton that's awesome!" I squealed, and gave her a hug, "Wow . . . this is awesome . . . um . . . who is it?"

"I'm not telling you," She told me with a smirk. I looked at her even more confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," She told me.

"Do I know them?" I asked while starting the truck.

"Yeah," She said smirking even bigger. I pulled out of school, and started driving home. The whole ride home I kept going through the available guys at school, but I couldn't find any that were Peyton's type. When we got home, Peyton bolted from the car, and ran into the house. This made me even more curious as to who her date was. When I walked into the house I was met with the sound of Snakes on a Plane (Bring It). I dropped my bag by the stairs, and made my way to Peyton's room.

"Hey Peyton, what was with the rush to get insi-" I was cut off when Peyton's stiletto's hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I screamed. Peyton looked back at me, and gasped.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, B," She said while rushing over to me.

"Shit, Peyton, that hurt," I said rubbing my forehead, "Your lucky those damn things didn't take my eye out."

"Yeah, with your luck I'm surprised it didn't happen," Peyton said with a smirk.

"It's not funny, Peyton," I said aggravated.

"I know, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" She asked with her most innocent face.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Yay," She said while hugging me.

"Okay, so as I was saying before you tried to blind me," I said while glaring at her, "What was with the rush to get inside?"

"Oh, well I want to find the perfect outfit for my date and I didn't want to waste anytime," She said returning to her search. I sighed, and just went and sat on her bed. I leaned over to her Cd player, and popped in another Cd. Peyton turned and smirked at me when Poor Thing started to play. I smirked back at her, and got up from her bed. I grabbed her arms, and started to dance with her. We were twirling each other, and laughing when suddenly she stopped us, and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I know the perfect outfit," She squealed. She ran over to her closet, and started to search through it, again.

"Found it!" She yelled.

"Found what?" I asked. She turned around, and bolted to the bathroom before I could see the outfit she had in her hands. I chased after her, and banged on the door.

"Peyton! Peyton! Open up! Why can't I see this 'perfect outfit'?" I yelled. I heard the lock to the door click, and Peyton stepped out in all her glory. She was wearing the black blouse that went with her witches costume she wore two years ago. She also had on a floor length shiny red skirt.

"Wow, Peyton that looks awesome," I said with a smile.

"You don't think it's to much?" She asked me nervously.

"Well, I don't know where is he taking you?" I asked.

"He said he was taking me to Red Lobster," She said still sounding nervous.

"Wow, I'm so impressed," I said sarcastically. Peyton glared at me.

"This is serious, _Isabella_," She hissed at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I think you look beautiful, Peyton," I said while walking over to her, and giving her a hug.

"You really think so?" She asked sounding even more nervous. I pulled away from her, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes, and if these guy can't see that then he _so fucking _blind," I said with a smile.

"Thank you," Peyton said while hugging me again. I pulled away from her, and looked her in the eyes with a serious face.

"So . . . what shoes are you going to wear?" I asked breaking into a huge grin.

* * *

For the rest of the night I helped Peyton get ready for her date. When there was only ten minutes left until her date would arrive I took a step back to get a look at her.

"So, how do I looked?" Peyton asked nervously _again_. I looked at her, and knew that if this guy didn't see how beautiful she looked he was definitely blind. Peyton kept the outfit, and added to her outfit a pair of her black stiletto's. She had her pulled back in a tight bun. Her eyes had black eyeshadow to give her that smokey eye look, and she had on some light red lip gloss.

"You look fantastic, P," I told her. I walked over to her, and gave her a big hug. Our hug was interrupted when we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh my god, that's him," Peyton said while looking at her watch, "He's early."

"Yeah, by three minutes," I said snorting at her.

"I don't know if I can do this," Peyton said panic clear in her voice.

"Yes, you can, Peyton," I said grabbing her arm, "Know you got get your purse and jacket, and I'll go let him in, okay?" Peyton nodded. I started to walk towards the door, when she suddenly grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Promise me you'll be nice," She said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella," She growled at me. I rolled my eyes again, and drew a halo above my head. She sighed, and let me go.

"You know I don't know why your so afraid of me meeting your date. I mean it's not like your date's, " I was cut off mid-sentence when I saw who was behind the door, "Cullen."

"Hi, Swan," He said while giving me that damn crooked grin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathless.

"I'm here to pick up my date," He said like I was stupid.

"Wait a minute, your Peyton's date?" I asked while pointing at him in disgust.

"Yep," He said while popping the 'p'. He pushed past me, and made his way into the living room. I stood there in shock, then I realized what had just happened. Peyton was going out on a date. Peyton's date was _Cullen_. He was taking my best friend out on a date.

"Over my dead body," I growled as I slammed the door shut, and made my way to the living room to confront the Devil himself, and find up what he was up to.

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope you all liked it, and I'll post pic's of there outfits on my profile. So enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Speechless

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter, and my longest chapter. I'm going to be changing this story's rating from T to M because I'm paranoid. Also I could really use a beta. So if anyone would love to help out because my grammer sucks, and I need a beta. So message me, and tell me if you would like to help me out. **

**Songs for this chapter  
Clair de Lune-Debussy  
For Your Entertainment, What Do You Want From Me-Adam Lambert  
Runaway-P!nk  
Speechless-Lady Gaga**

* * *

Chapter 11

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" I growled at him. He looked up at me from where he was sitting.

"I don't know what your talking about," He responded with a smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you jackass," I hissed at him. I was happy to see that my words had wiped that smirk off his face.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, _Swan_," He hissed back at me. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Come on, Cullen. Admit it your just taking out Peyton to get back at me for all the shit I've put you through this week," I growled.

"Well for your information, Swan, my decision on asking Peyton out had nothing to do with you," He growled back at me. We started glaring at each other again. To a casual observer it would look like we were having a staring contest because both of us weren't blinking, and glaring at each other. We were interrupted by a cough from behind. I turned around and saw Peyton standing there looking even more nervous then before.

"Wow, Peyton, you look great," I heard Cullen say from behind me. Peyton blushed, and looked at her feet. _She blushed. She actually fucking _blushed _at his compliment_, I thought bitterly.

"I need to talk to you, _now_," I said while walking towards her.

"Well that talk will just have to wait because we have a reservation, and I don't want to be late," Cullen said while grabbing Peyton's elbow, and practically dragging her to the door.

"Okay, well . . . um . . . I'll talk to you when I get home?" Peyton asked me.

"Yeah, fine," I growled again while glaring at Cullen. When the door closed I rushed to the living room, and looked outside. Cullen opened the passenger door of his _damn _Volvo, and Peyton smiled at him, then got in._ Look at him pulling that 'I'm a gentleman' act. He doesn't know anything about being a gentleman_, I thought as Cullen walked around his car and got in. When the car had pulled out of the drive, and was out of my sight I couldn't help, but scream. What I was screaming at I couldn't tell you, but I just had to get out my frustration. I ran up to my room and grabbed one of my calming mix Cd's and put it in the player. I instantly calmed down when my room was filled with the sounds of Clair de Lune. I plopped onto my bed with a sigh and closed my eyes while praying that Cullen wouldn't do anything to hurt Peyton.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

_What the hell? _I asked myself as I shut off my alarm. I got out of my bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the light, and grabbed my toothbrush out of the holder. I started brushing my teeth when I stopped and stared at my reflection. I finished brushing my teeth when suddenly I remembered what I had forgotten. Peyton when out last night. Peyton out with _Cullen _last night.

"Peyton!" I yelled as I raced to her room.

"What?" She asked as she came out of her room. Peyton was already ready for school. She stood there wearing one of her many Lady Gaga t-shirts, a pair of black skinny jeans and her black mesh high heeled boots.

"Okay, before I start my interrogation. Why are you dressed so normal?" I asked her perplexed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked me while glaring at me and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean, why don't you look like, well, _you_?" I asked.

"What, did it suddenly become against the law for me to tone down my outfit?" She asked still glaring.

"Yes, it is against the law for you to dress like me," I stopped myself and looked at her boots, "Well, almost like me. I would probably die if I tried to walk in those things." She cracked a smirk at my words. She rolled her eyes at me and walked past me towards the kitchen. I turned and followed her because I still had to interrogate her about last night. When I got into the kitchen, she was putting a Cd, that I hadn't noticed was in her hand, in the Cd player. She pushed play, and turned it to track two, and the room was immediately filled with the sound of For Your Entertainment. She turned around, and was giving me a sheepish grin while I glared at her.

"This isn't fair. You know I can't stay mad, or argue with you when Adam Lambert is playing," I said while trying my best not to smile at her.

"That is exactly why I turned him on," She said while laughing, and singing along with the song. I laughed at her, then remembered why I came rushing down here.

"Wait a minute," I said while walking over to the stereo and shut it off just as What Do You Want From Me started to play," No more distractions. What happened with Cullen last night?" I asked as my anger and irritation came back.

"Nothing," She said while getting a can of Dr. Pepper out of the refrigerator.

"What do you mean nothing happened. This is Cullen were talking about. Something had to of happened," I said in a such a rush I didn't know if she understood what I said.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, B, but he was a complete gentleman. He opened the door for me. When we talked he actually looked into my eyes, and not my chest. He was so sweet, and kind. It was in all honestly the best date I have ever been on," She said with a smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled while startling Peyton out of her daydream,"He was playing you. He does that to all the girls he dates. He pretends to be this sweet, and caring gentleman, and then when he finally gets in your pants he'll leave you completely broken."

"No, he's not like that," She said while glaring at me.

"Are you seriously defending him right, now?" I asked shocked.

"Yes I am because I don't understand why you hate him so much. I mean when I came to town I was expecting a complete asshole from how you described him, but that wasn't what I saw last night," She explained to me.

"He's playing you, P! You have no idea about the hell he has put me through. You don't know what he did to me!" I screamed at her. Shock and concern were written on her face after my little outburst. I understood the shock, but not the concern. It wasn't until I felt something wet on my cheek. I lifted my hand up, and felt tears on my cheek. I was crying after I promised myself that I would never cry about that ever again.

"What did he do, Bella? What did he do that was so awful?" She asked me quietly.

"Why don't you ask him. I'm sure he'd love to tell you about all of the fun he's had with me," I said with no emotion in my voice. I turned, and ran upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

* * *

About 15 minutes later I was ready to leave in my P!nk t-shirt, green skinny jeans, and black converse. I quickly brushed my hair, and grabbed my Pirates of the Caribbean jacket, and my messenger bag. When I walked downstairs, Peyton was already waiting for me. We walked outside, and headed towards the truck. When we got into the truck Peyton turned to me.

"Bella, I-" She started to say before I cut her off.

"Don't Peyton, just don't," I said with no emotion in my voice. I heard Peyton sigh from beside me. I turned on the stereo, and Runaway come blasting into the truck. When we got to school I didn't feel like dealing with Peyton, Alice, or anyone. I just wanted to feel numb. I really didn't want to feel anything today, and being around Peyton would cause me to feel betrayal, but feeling that was irrational. She didn't know what he could do.

* * *

Today had passed by pretty quickly, and I couldn't be happier. I hadn't seen Cullen at all today, and he was lucky I hadn't because as soon as I did I was gonna kill him. I was almost to the cafeteria to get lunch when I saw _him _standing near some lockers with Newton, Crowley, Mallory, and Stanley. Instead of going into the cafeteria like I should of, I started walking towards them.

"Well look what we got here guys," Newton said with a smirk as everyone else turned to see what he was referring to. My eyes locked with Cullen's as he turned to look at what Newton was talking about. I came up, and shoved him against the locker that was behind him with all the force I had. I could tell it hurt because he grunted. I could tell Newton, and Crowley were going to make a grab for me when Cullen stopped them.

"What may I ask was that for," He asked me.

"If you want to keep your dick, you will stay away from her," I threatened him.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. If you want to keep your _dick_, you will stay away from _her_," I threatened him, again. I could see a little bit of fear in his eyes because he knew I was serious. Happy with my threat I walked away. I was almost to the music room when I heard someone yelling my name from behind me. I turned to see his dumb ass coming towards me. He stopped in front of me, and just looked at me.

"What, do I need to repeat my threat?" I asked getting irritated.

"No, I heard it loud, and clear," He said with that same look of slight fear," I just wanted to know why you feel so threatened?"

"What do I have to feel threatened about?" I asked curious.

"Come on, Bella. We both know you get really threatened when someone tries to steal your friends from you," He said with a slight smirk.

"I don't know, what your talking about," I said while turning away from him.

"You don't remember punching Lauren in the nose in fifth grade, when she was going around saying that I had replaced you with her as my best friend," He said with a slight laugh. At his words I stopped were I was.

"I remember laughing so hard when you punched her," He said with a chuckle, "She deserved it anyway. I mean you were my best friend no one could replace you." I turned, and stared at him. For a second, I saw the 10 year old that had befriended me on my first day at Forks elementary. How we were inseparable for four months until everything changed. Until he changed.

"Yeah, I remember," I said with no emotion. The smile disappeared from his face at my tone.

"I also remember when you gave me this," I said while pulling down my shirt sleeve to reveal the scar on my left shoulder. He turned his head away from me.

"What, Edward," When I said his name he looked back at me, "To afraid to look at your handy work?"

"You know I never meant to push you that hard," He said almost pleading for me to believe his words.

"No I don't know. All I remember is that a week after I punched Lauren. I was standing by the forest at the edge of the playground, and you came over with Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Jessica. You came right up to me, and you pushed me so hard that I fell back, and my shoulder caught on a branch. You stood over me . . . laughing with the others. When I looked up at you, and asked, 'Why.' You looked down at me, and do you remember what you said to me, Edward," I asked while trying to keep my emotions under control.

"No," He whispered hoarsely. I let out a little laugh at his words.

"Well I do. You looked down at me, and said, 'Why you ask? Because you hit Lauren, and no one lays a hand on Lauren.' I was still staring at you. I was so confused so I asked the only question that mattered to me. Remember what I asked?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"No," He whispered hoarsely, again.

"I do. I asked you, 'Edward, I thought we were friends?' You laughed at me, and bent down until you were eye level to me. Then, you whispered to me, 'I was only being nice, Swan. I mean why would I be friends with the Chief's pathetic, ugly, loser daughter.' Do you remember that, Edward?" I asked as the tears fell down my cheeks. He tried to turn his eyes from me, but I reached up, and grabbed his face so he couldn't turn away from me.

"Do you remember?" I asked him somewhat urgently. He sighed, and nodded. I could tell that by bring up that memory that I had hurt him, and for some reason I wanted to hurt him some more.

"Since you want to go down memory lane. How about in sixth grade when you knocked my books out of my hands, and after I grabbed them, and stood back up, and you shoved me into the wall, huh? Remember that?" I asked still crying.

"Stop," He asked on the verge of tears, but I refused to stop now.

"What about eighth grade when you stood by, and watched as Lauren, Jessica, and Sarah beat the shit out of me. Remember that?" I saw a single tear fall from his eye, and made me so happy.

"What about-" I started to say until he moved my hand from his face, and backed away from me.

"Stop!" He yelled at me, "Just stop, Bella!" He started to walk away, but there was no way he was getting away from me until I asked him about the most important memory.

"What about ninth grade, Edward!" I yelled. At my words he stopped in his tracks, and turned to glare at me.

"Don't," He hissed as more tears fell down his face.

"What to ashamed to remember what you did, or should I say tried to do to me in the forest behind the football field," I screamed at him sobbing at this point.

"You know I didn't mean it. I told you I didn't know what I was doing I was drunk, and high. I just," He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair," I just wasn't thinking." He lifted his head, and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you I never meant to hurt you, please. You have to believe me," He said pleadingly. I didn't know how to respond. This was too much. I just wanted to hurt him, like he had hurt me. I wasn't expecting him to apologize to me, again.

"Bella," He said as he started to walk towards me, and my instincts were yelling at me to run. I was about to turn, and run to my safe heaven when I turned to address him, again.

"Stay away from Peyton, _Cullen_, or else," I hissed at him, and ran. When I got to the music room I was relieved to see that no one was there. I walked in, and went straight to the piano. I sat down at the bench, and pulled out my Ipod, and turned it to the song that would both calm me down, but also let me get out my frustrations.

**EPOV**

After threatening me to stay away from Peyton, again. Bella ran away from me. I just stood there crying like a fucking baby. I had brought up that memory to maybe make her laugh like I used to do, but all it did was bring up the bad memories. After she brought up the incident with Jess, Lauren, and Sarah I just wanted her to stop, and when she didn't I had to get away. I was about to turn the corner to go back to the guys when she had to mention what I tried to do to her in ninth grade. I had never been so disgusted with myself as I had been after that incident.

It was after that that I stopped picking on Bella physically, and just stuck to verbally picking on her. I needed to clear my head, and decided that playing was the only way to do so. As I was making my way to the music room I couldn't help, but think about what I did in ninth grade.

_Flashback_

_I stumbled from under the football field bleachers, and was making my way to lunch when I saw Bella by herself in the forest by the field. _Hm, I haven't messed with Swan all day. I think she deserves some attention_, I thought with a smile. I made my way towards her being as quiet I could, and grabbed her from behind, and put my hand over her mouth knowing that she'd scream. _

_"What's the matter, Swan?" I asked while laughing, and releasing her. She turned around, and hit me in the arm. _

_"What the hell is your problem, Cullen. You about gave me a heart attack," She hissed at me._

_"I don't have a problem, thought you could use some company," I said as I reached out, and pulled her to me. She tried to push me away, but failed miserably at it. Since she was struggling so much we ended up falling on the ground. She landed on top of me, and I couldn't help, but notice how great she felt against me. She tried to get up, but something in me wouldn't let her. I rolled us over so that I was straddling her, and pinned her wrist down. _

_"What the hell are you doing, Cullen," She hissed at me while trying to get me off of her,"Get off me you asshole." I was getting annoyed with her, and she was really bring my buzz down so I decided to shut her up. I leaned down, and pressed my lips to hers. She stopped moving all together, and just laid there. Her lips felt so good against mine. I lifted my lips from her, and looked at her, and when I say I looked at her I mean I actually _looked at her_. She was absolutely beautiful. _

_I pressed my lips to hers, again, but this time with a little more force. This time instead of just laying there like before she did react, but not the way I wanted her to. She was squirming a lot more than I wanted her to so I let go of one of her wrist, and grabbed her face so she would stay still. When I let of her wrist she started hitting me. I growled, and took my mouth off hers, and grabbed it, and pinned it down, again. _

_"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!!!!" She kept screaming so I grabbed both of her wrist, and put them above her head, and pinned them down with my right hand. As my left hand covered her mouth. _

_"Will you, please, shut up!" I yelled at her. I bent down, and started to kiss her neck. I had moved up from her neck to nibbling on her ear when I felt something wet hit my face. I sat up, and saw that she was crying. I sat there staring at her. Taking advantage of my distraction, I suddenly felt an intense pain on my hand. I lifted my hand from her mouth to see that it was bleeding. _She bit me_, I thought in disbelief. I was about to ask her why she bit me when she kneed me in the groin. I fell over on my side, and off of her. I sat up just in time to see her run out of the forest, and towards the school._

_End Flashback_

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of the piano, and singing coming from the music room. I walked over to the door, and looked into the window, and was surprised to see Bella sitting at the piano bench, and was singing. I was so mesmerized by her voice that I finally caught the words she was singing.

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it all up?  
Could you give it all up?  
If I promise boy to you_

_That I'll never talk again  
And I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song  
Won't even sing along  
I'll never love again_

_H-ooow?_

_So speechless  
You left me speechless, so speechless_

_Will you ever talk again?  
Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
You've left me speechless so speechless_

I looked down at my left hand to see the scar that Bella had given me with the same mouth that right know was leaving me completely, and utterly speechless.

_Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? Oh oh ohhhh_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy, and Happy Holidays. So please press the green button, and REVIEW!!**


	12. Just Like You

**Hey guys, I know it has been f*cking 4ever. I'm really sorry. My senior year was kicking my ass, then I had to worry about my damn graduation party. Than my computer broke down & lost everything I had written & I couldn't remember what I had written so I had try & remember what I wrote. I have the crappiest luck. So here is the next chapter. I actually hate how this chapter came out. I don't like it at all.  
Also, I will be rewriting my story Split Personality & reposting it. I will, also, be writing another story called Rain that I should be posting soon.**

**Songs 4 this chapter  
****Just Like You-Allison Iraheta  
Make Me Wanna Die-The Pretty Reckless  
Last Resort-Papa Roach(THANK YOU 4 THE SONG SUGGESTION magical-world-called-my-mind)  
Still Doll-Kanon Wakashima  
Children Surrender-Black Veil Brides**

Chapter 12

I had just finished playing Speechless when something caught my eye in the corner of the room. I stood up with my Ipod and walked towards it. Sitting in the corner of the room was the most beautiful acoustic guitar I had ever seen. I grabbed it gently afraid I would break it. With my luck that was very likely. I was still admiring the guitar when I heard the door to the music room open. I didn't turn around to see who it was because I already knew who it was.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked monotonously.

"I just came to play the piano," he replied. I nodded in understanding. _He always plays the piano when he wants to forget about what's bothering him_, I thought as I turned towards him.

"Do you know who Allison Iraheta is?" I asked while still looking at the guitar.

"You mean that red-headed chick from American Idol?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed, "That would be the one."

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked confused.

"Have you heard her song called Just Like You?" I asked finally looking at him. His eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying earlier. He stared at me with a look in his eyes that I'd never seen before. I looked away uncomfortable.

"No," he answered, "Why?"

"Do you wanna hear it?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer as I sat down in the nearest seat. I looked up, and saw that he was sitting right in front of me. _Too close_, my instincts screamed. I got up and moved back one. He started to stand, but I gave him a look telling him to stay where he was. He sat back down with his hands up in surrender. I took a deep breath in, and pressed play on my Ipod and started playing the opening chords.

_You texted me to say you made a mistake  
Couldn't say it face to face  
You thought you wanted her and got what you deserved  
Now look who's getting played_

They say karma comes around  
Used to want you, but I don't now

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

You hit me up again to tell me I'm the one  
But I just hit erase  
'Cause I'm so over it  
Finally havin' fun, so drama go away

They say heartache heals in time  
Whoever they are, they were right

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

Tell me was she worth, was she worth letting me go  
Shovel in your hand and you dug yourself a hole  
Now you're crawlin' back just to hear me tell you no  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh yeah!

They say karma comes around  
Used to want you

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

Even though the song was about a break up, and a guy choosing another girl over the girl he was with I felt like it fit with Edward, and mines situation. It fit because just like in the song Edward had deserted me for Lauren, and her friends. After I finished the song I put the guitar back where it belonged. When I turned around I was shocked at how close Edward was to me. I took a step back, and walked around him. I was almost out the door when Edward called my name.

"What?" I asked not wanting to talk to him anymore.

"Look . . . I just want to say I'm sorry," he said looking sad.

"Edward, honestly, I don't want to hear you say, 'you're sorry', anymore, okay?" I said slightly annoyed. I turned back towards the door, but stopped myself, and turned back towards Edward.

"Edward," I called getting his attention, "Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Don't tell, Peyton," I asked. A look of shock crossed his face.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked me confused.

"No, I didn't tell her and I don't want her to know," I told him with a glare. Not letting him get another word in I left heading towards the art room. I was almost at the art room when I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it. _1 New Message _was written on the screen.

**Where R U? **

I sighed and responded to Peyton's text.

**Headed towards the Art room. Can U C if U can get a ride home w/ Alice 4 me?**

I hit send then entered the Art room. I was surprised to see that no one was in the room.

"Hey, Bella," a voice greeted me from the other end of the room. I turned to see Mrs. Gooch coming towards me with a smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Gooch," I responded with a smile and wave.

"What can I do for you?" She asked me.

"I just wanted to work in the studio for a little while," I explained to her.

"Okay, go ahead," She said while handing me a key. I looked at her confused.

"Why are you giving me the key to your room?" I asked perplexed.

"So you can lock up my room when your done," She explained to me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I got that, but where are you going?" I asked.

"Home," She said with a smirk, "Bye. Just bring me the key tomorrow." She gave me one more wave then left me standing there in complete confusion.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. I made my way to the door that lead to the studio. I unlocked the door, and grinned when I walked into the room. Half way through my freshman year Mrs. Gooch showed me one of her studios that she had in the back of the classroom. I was shocked when she told me I could have it to do what I wanted with it. Ever since that day I've made this place my own personal safe haven. Every wall is covered in something I've painted.

Every wall, but one. I walked over to the closet that was in the room, and changed out of my clothes and into my painting clothes. I, also, grabbed my stereo and put in one of the mix Cd's. I hit play, and Make Me Wanna Die came from the speakers. I grabbed my sketchbook from my bag, and turned it to the page with Cullen's eyes. I was just about to start working when my phone vibrated. I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw I had a new message.

**OK & Al said she'd take me home. Luv ya :)**

_Since when did she start calling Alice, "Al"?_ I couldn't help, but think. I put my phone back in my pocket and started drawing Cullen's eyes on the wall. After I was finished drawing his eyes I outlined them with a black sharpie. After I was done outlining I covered up the eyes and the pictures that I had painted next to this one. When they were all covered I walked back to the closet, and grabbed about six buckets of paint. I opened all of them, and then I went back and got the brushes. Before I started wreaking havoc on this wall I walked over to the Cd player and turned to Last Resort. I turned away from the player and dipped my brush into the paint and just unleashed all my frustrations.

About a half hour later my last wall was done. It was pretty epic. There was paint all over the wall going in a whole bunch of different directions. I grabbed the brush that had green paint on it and used it to color in Cullens eyes. I grabbed a brush and dipped it in black paint, and put my signature on it and dated it. When I was done I put everything back, and decided to take my paint clothes home to wash. I put my other clothes in my bag. I locked up Mrs. Gooch's room, then started heading towards my truck.

I was half way to my truck when I decided to put my Ipod on shuffle. I smiled as Still Doll came on. I started swaying to the tune of the song. This song always made me wish I had stayed in ballet class. I was a little startled when I felt rain hitting me. I looked up at the sky and got pelted with more rain. I ran to my truck so I could get out of the rain. I got to my truck and got in and started it.

I looked up and was a shocked to see Cullen laying in the grass. I could tell that he was soaked from the rain. I don't know how long I sat there staring at him, when suddenly he sat up and was staring right at me. I just sat there staring back at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Suddenly, he lifted his right hand, then put down all of his fingers except his pinky finger. At first, I was shocked that he remembered, but then I was pissed. How dare he bring that up? How dare he make me remember that damn promise?

I glared at him, then I grabbed wildly at my Cd's and popped in the first one my hands grabbed. I smiled a little as Children Surrender came on. I put the truck in reverse, then peeled out of there as fast as I could. I didn't want to relive the happy memories. I didn't want to remember the way he used to make me feel. I _especially _didn't want to feel guilty for not going and laying with him. Damn him and his fake promises.

**So there it is. Hate it, but tell me what you think. Also, sorry it's so short. :( **

**~Brittany~**


	13. 13 Jar of Hearts

**So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so late. :( I just started College & haven't had a lot of free time. I hope you enjoy it. I would really suggest listening to the song that this chapter is named after for the either the whole chapter, or at least the beginning. So enjoy. ;)  
****  
Songs 4 this chapter  
****Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri  
_**

Chapter 13

I pulled in the driveway and turned the truck off. I sat there for a minute trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working. I could feel myself hyperventilating. _Calm down! Don't let him get to you. Don't let him win!_, I kept yelling at myself. I got out of the truck and headed towards the house. I could see through the window that Peyton was waiting for me. _Damn it! I really don't wanna deal with anything, right now_, I couldn't help, but think. I got to the front door and unlocked it. As soon as I entered the house I headed straight towards the stairs.

"Bella!," My steps halted at hearing Peyton say my name. I turned towards her.

"What?" I asked emotionless. I could see concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked me so softly I could barely hear her.

"I'm fine, P. I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go take a nap," I replied. I turned away from her and started climbing the stairs.

"Bella, I think we should talk," She said urgently. My steps halted.

"Not now, Peyton," I said without turning around to face her.

"But, Bella-" She tried to say.

"Not now, Peyton!" I yelled as I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and put a chair under the door handle. I walked over to my Cd player and pushed play. Jar of Hearts started playing and I felt myself start to crumble. I felt myself sink to the floor and the tears just started coming in full force. So many thoughts bombarded my brain, but the one that kept coming up was the fact that he was a liar.

_I'll always be there for you._

Lie

_I'll never let anyone hurt you._

Lie

_I like you, Bella._

Lie

_You're my best friend._

Lie

_We'll be best friends forever._

Lie. It was all a lie. Everything he ever said to me. I grabbed at my chest. The pain was too much. I felt like screaming it hurt so much. So that's what I did. I screamed as if my life depended on it. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bella! What is going on? Are you okay? Bella!" I could barely hear Peyton over my own screams. I kept screaming until my throat felt raw. Then, I couldn't breath. I kept trying, but it felt like I couldn't get any air to my lungs. _Calm down, Bella! It's a anxiety attack. So calm the fuck down!_, I kept telling myself, but I couldn't calm down. I got up and started looking for my anti-anxiety pills. I kept searching and searching, but I couldn't find them. _Where the fuck are they?_, I was screaming in my head. I stopped myself and tried to think. I couldn't for the life of me remember where I had put those damn pills. I hadn't had a attack in over two years so I put them away somewhere. I gave up trying to remember where I put the pills and started looking for a bag. As I was searching I could vaguely hear Peyton still yelling my name and banging on the door.

"Bella! Open the door! Open the damn door!" She kept yelling.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at her. Which was a bad idea. I could feel my throat closing up, and I started panicking. _Where the fuck is a bag?_ I thought. I tore my room apart and I couldn't find a bag. I sank to the floor, and tried to calm myself down. It was only then that I realised that Charlie had joined Peyton at my door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you open this damn door, right now!" He yelled. For a split second I thought of opening the door to find out if Charlie knew where my pills where, but as soon as the thought came I dismissed it. I sat there and started hitting my head against the wall. I kept banging my head against the wall until my sight started to become spotted. I was startled when my door burst open. Charlie was in front of me in a second. His hands cupping my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked me.

"Pills. Where are my pills?" I whispered. Charlie look confused at first, but then understanding crossed his face. He turned towards Peyton, who I didn't realize was in the room.

"Peyton, I need you to go to the bathroom and get-" Charlie started to say, but I didn't hear the rest as I felt myself start to slip into unconsciousness.

"Bella, stay awake," I barely heard Charlie say. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I honestly didn't want to fight it.

"Peyton, stay with Bella. I need to go call Carlisle," Was the last thing I heard before I let myself fall into complete darkness.

_. . Beep . . Beep . . Beep . . Beep . ._

_I really hate that alarm clock_, I thought as I tried to turn it off, but I could barely move my arms. I felt my eyelids flutter open, and was horrified to see that I wasn't in my room being annoyed by my alarm clock, but in the hospital being annoyed by the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Thank god," I heard a sigh from beside me. I turned and wasn't surprised to see Peyton sitting next to my bed.

"Hey," I croaked. My throat was so fucking raw it hurt to talk.

"Don't you 'Hey' me," She said with a hint of anger in her voice, "What the hell happened Bella? You scared the hell out of me."

"Why am I here?" I asked with a raspy voice ignoring her question. I could see the annoyance written across her face.

"Your dad called this Dr. Cullen and he brought you here, and I think the rest is pretty self explanatory," She answered me annoyed.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"Two days," She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice._ Two days? Really? I haven't been passed out for that long in a long time_, I thought. I laid there trying to remember the last time I had been out that long. I didn't even notice that someone else had come into the room.

"Well, you finally decided to wake up I see," I heard a soothing voice say. I closed my eyes because I had told myself that I would make sure I didn't have to see him again. I let out a breathe and opened my eyes. I frowned when I saw that he really was there.

"Hello Carlisle," I sighed. He smiled at me and I frowned even more.

"You don't seem very happy to see me, Bella," He said with a knowing look.

"I'm not," I said with a glare. He and his son were exactly alike. They both knew what to do to piss me off.

"Peyton, I know how happy you must be that Bella has finally woken up," He addressed Peyton while still looking at me, "But I need to have a talk with Bella in private, please." Peyton looked at me, and I nodded. She gave my hand a squeeze than left me alone with Carlisle. I looked back at Carlisle and wasn't surprised to see a stern look on his face.

"Don't give me that look, Carlisle. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit," I told him annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was giving you a 'look'. Would you like me to stop?" He sarcastically replied. I glared at him and he stared at me. After a little bit of staring at each other his expression soften. He sighed and sat down in the chair that Peyton had been sitting in.

"What happened, Bella?" He asked me. I looked away from him.

"Bella, you have to answer me. What triggered this attack?" He asked more urgently, but I stayed silent, "You haven't had an attack of this magnitude in almost two and a half years." I laid there ignoring him. He sighed and walked over towards the door. He was about to leave the room, but before he did he turned back towards me.

"Bella, if you don't talk to me, than you know your gonna have to talk to Irina," He said while giving me a look. I glared at him even more.

"Then I guess you'll have to make me an appointment with Irina than," I hissed at him. He sighed again while shaking his head.

"If that's what you want," He said while opening the door.

"You know that's not what I want," I whispered. He looked at me with pity in his eyes. I turned away from him. I hated it when people pitied me.

"When do I get to leave?" I quickly asked before he left.

"We'll keep you over night for observation. If everything looks good you'll probably get to leave tomorrow," He answered me. I nodded and he left. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I hated being mean to Carlisle, but I had to. I couldn't really trust anyone in that family. Not even Alice, which sadden me since I was really beginning to like her. I always had to keep my guard up and it was all because of _him_.

"What triggered the attack, Bella?" Irina asked me for what seemed like the millionth time. I just sat there ignoring her.

"Bella, you have to answer me sometime," She said with a hint of annoyance. I smirked at her annoyance.

"Do you think this is funny, Bella?" She asked me angrily, "Because it's not. You had an anxiety attack that was so severe that you were unconscious for _two days_."

"You think I don't know that!" I yelled annoyed, "I'm well aware of how long I was unconscious, Irina."

"What triggered it, Bella?" She asked again. I sighed annoyed. I glared at her and she glared right back at me. She knew my games and she usually one.

"Cullen," I whispered.

"Cullen?" She asked confused, but then understanding crossed her face, "So Edward caused the attack."

"No, Edward didn't cause the attack Cullen did," I said somewhat urgently.

"That's right, you don't refer to him as Edward anymore," She said while jotting something down, "Why don't you call him Edward anymore?"

"You know why," I hissed at her.

"Yes, but I want you to explain it to me again," She said soothingly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them and saw that she was still waiting for me to answer her.

"I don't call him Edward because Edward died the day that Cullen pushed me," I explained sourly.

"So in your eyes, Edward doesn't exist anymore?" She asked me.

"Yes," I replied, "My Edward is gone and in his place is that asshole Cullen."

"Do you miss your Edward?" She asked me while writing on her notepad.

"Yes," I answered softly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he was my best friend, and he made me feel safe, and," I stopped myself from saying anymore.

"And, what?" Irina asked curiously.

"And nothing," I answered with a warning look. She put her hands up in surrender and wrote some more notes.

"So, getting back to your attack. What did Cullen do to trigger your attack?" She asked me soothingly. I took a deep breath and told Irina everything that had happened the day of my attack. When I was done Irina wrote some more in her notepad than sighed and looked at with a questioning look.

"So the main trigger was him lying in the rain and raising his pinkie?" She asked. I nodded at her question.

"What is so important about him lying in the rain and raising his pinkie?" She asked. I sighed and decided to explain.

"When it was like my third week here and we had gotten out of class I noticed it was raining, and I wasn't happy about that. Edward told me the rain wasn't that bad, and grabbed my hand, and dragged me out into the rain. We started playing around in the rain until we got tired and collapsed on the ground. I was gonna get up and get out of the rain, but Edward stopped me. I laid back down next to him, and while we were laying there he linked his pinkie with mine. I asked why he had linked our pinkies. He told me that by linking our pinkies we could make a promise to each other," I explained in what felt like one breath.

"What was the promise?" She whispered.

"That we would be best friends forever," I whispered as a tears started falling from my eyes. Irina handed me some tissues. She was about to say something else when her phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Can you give me a second?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hello," She said somewhat annoyed.

"Really? . . . he is . . . okay . . . okay, bye," She finished her conversation and hung up the phone.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to say that our time is up," She said sadly, "I really think we should have another session next week." I nodded my head in agreement as I stood up. She smiled at me and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you next week, okay?" She said as she pulled away from me. I nodded and gave her a small smile. I walked out of her office and headed towards her receptionst.

"Hello Bella," Kate greeted me with her usual smile.

"Hi Kate, I need to make an appointment for next week," I explained to her.

"Oh, okay. Let's see," She said as she looked through the calender that was sitting on her desk, "Irina has an opening for next Wednesday at 4. Will that work?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that'll work," I answered with a small smile. She smiled at me than wrote it down on the calender.

"Okie dokie," She said, "I'll call you next Tuesday to remind you about your appointment. Is your number still the same as before?" I nodded and she typed some stuff up on her computer.

"Okay, there we go. Your all set. Your dad is waiting outside for you," She told me.

"Okay, well see ya next week," I said as I started to walk away. I was almost to the door when I heard Kate's voice call out a name I didn't want to hear right now.

"Mr. Cullen, you may go in," I turned around and was in frozen is shock to see Cullen going into Irina's office. Cullen was Irina's next appointment. Cullen was seeing a shrink. Cullen was seeing my shrink.

_What the hell? _I thought as I walked out of the building and headed towards Charlie's police cruiser.  
_

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! If I'm not able to get another chapter up before Christmas than Merry Early Christmas. XD So please Review. I love reading reviews ;)**


	14. Look After You

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Songs for this Chapter  
****Look After You-The Fray**

Chapter 14 

The whole drive home from Irina's office all I could think about was the fact that Cullen was seeing my shrink. My musing was interrupted by Charlie's hand waving in front of my face. I blinked a couple times and turned towards him.

"Why are you waving your hand in front of my face?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm trying to talk to you, but you seem to be off in your own little world," Charlie replied with a chuckle. My cheeks burned a little in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Dad, what did you say?" I asked him giving him my full attention.

"I asked you how was your session with Irina," he asked me.

"It was fine," I replied with a shrug.

"When is your next session?" he asked me offhandedly.

"Next Wednesday at four," I replied dully not really wanting to think about it.

"Did you talk about your attack?" he asked me. I nodded trying to avoid the topic.

"Did you tell her that it was Cullen's fault," he asked me.

"What makes you think it was Cullen's fault?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because it had to of been Cullen. He's the only one that makes you that anxious that you have attacks," Charlie said with finality in his voice.

"He's not the only one," I mumbled hoping Charlie wouldn't hear me, but he heard me.

"You know that he is in jail & he's not getting out," Charlie assured me angrily.

"I know. I know," I sighed, "Okay, yes, it was Cullen's fault that I had my attack."

"I knew it!" Charlie practically yelled, "What did he do this time? Huh? What the hell did he do to you?"

"He was nice to me," I sighed. After that we rode in silence for the rest of the drive. Finally, we arrived at the house. I was about to get out of the cruiser, but Charlie stopped me.

"What do you mean he was nice to you?" Charlie asked with confusion clearly written all over his face.

"He was just bringing up all of the good memories between us and I guess it was too much for me," I tried to explain without going into detail. I could tell Charlie was going to press me for more information, but I got out of the cruiser and headed for the house before he could ask me anymore questions.

"We're not done talking, Bella!" He called after me. I sighed getting annoyed. I heard the cruiser start to leave the drive. I didn't even need to ask where he was going. He was going to see Carlisle and that fact just made me even more annoyed. I opened the door and could hear Look After You coming from Peyton's room. Peyton had been beyond pissed when she found out that I had kept my anxiety attacks from her.

I can't really explain why I kept that information from her. I think a part of me didn't want to seem weak to her considering I was always defending her back in Phoenix. I sighed once again as I headed towards her room. I knocked on the door and could hear shuffling from behind the door.

"Who is it?" Peyton asked from behind the door.

"It's Bella," I replied. The door opened to reveal Peyton in a loose Michael Jackson tee, plaid pajama pants, and neon green socks.

"Hey," she greeted me while she opened the door wider so that I could enter, "So, how was your meeting with your ther-rapist go?" I chuckled at her question and made myself comfortable on her bed while she went back to her desk.

"You've been watching Girl, Interrupted, again, haven't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. She gave me a quick chuckle than turned to face me.

"What it's a good movie and Angelina Jolie is a total babe in it even if she is insane," she explained while chuckling. I just shook my head at her.

"You didn't answer my question though," She pointed out as she turned back towards her desk, "How did your session go?"

"Fine, but honestly I don't want to talk about it," I explained as I laid back on her bed.

"Well, I think I have two things that will take your mind off of your session with your ther-rapist," She informed me as she made her way over to her closet, "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I could hear her making her way over to me.

"Okay, open your eyes," I sat up and looked to my left to see what Peyton had. My eyes grew wide and the first time since my attack I smiled a genuine smile.

"I thought you left them in Phoenix?" I questioned as I reached for them.

"My mom sent them to me," she told me as she handed them to me, "According to her, she didn't want these god awful things in her house anymore." I barely heard Peyton as I stared at what was now in my hands.

"So, what do you say, Bella?" Peyton's question brought me out of my musing.

"What?" I asked confused. Peyton chuckled at me.

"Calm yourself, Bella. I promise not to let anyone take these movies from us," She explained as she took the DVDs from my hands, "As I was saying while you were drooling over the movies . . ."

"I was not drooling," I interrupted. She made a face at me challenging me to argue with her. I sighed and held my hands up in surrender.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she said with a sigh of annoyance, "Bella Swan, will you join me in a movie marathon and be the Riff Raff to my Magenta?" I laughed as she held out her hand for me to take. I took it and got up from her bed and stood before her.

"Yes, Peyton Thomas, I will have a movie marathon with you and be the Riff Raff to your Magenta," Peyton laughed and was about to leave the room when I stopped her, "On one condition."

"What?" Peyton asked me hesitantly. My smile got even bigger at seeing her hesitation.

"I will do this only if you be the Sarah to my Jareth," I explained. She started laughing and nodded her head.

"Yes, Bella, I will be the Sarah to your Jareth," she answered and then we left her room to head to the living room so we could watch our two favorite movies from our childhood, The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Labyrinth.

**ExBExBExBExBExBExB**

We spent the rest of the night acting out both movies and singing every song in them. Afterwards, Peyton went to her room and I went upstairs. I went in my room and grabbed my pajamas and my toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. After my shower, I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room. I was about to go to bed when I got the feeling that I was being watched. I walked over to my window and looked out and didn't see anything.

_I must be losing my mind_, I thought as I made sure my window was locked. Suddenly, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked out and still didn't see anything.

_Damn it! I already have anxiety. I don't really need to become paranoid, too._ I thought as I closed my curtains and got into bed. I was about to drift off to sleep when I couldn't help, but think that what I had seen out of the corner of my eye had been someone with all too familiar bronze hair.

**ExBExBExBExBExBExB**

"Bella. Bella! Bella!" Someone yelled while shaking my shoulders. I groaned and tried to turn away from only to be stopped. I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the light so that I could see who had awoken me. I wasn't that surprised to see Peyton sitting on my bed with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Morning sunshine," she said while heading over to my closet, "The earth says hello."

"You've been watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, haven't you?" I asked while trying to wake myself up.

"Yes, I have and you know that's my favorite line," she said as she was looking through my closet.

"Is there something specific you're looking for?" I questioned her as I got up and grabbed my toiletries.

"I'm gonna pick out your outfit while you go take your shower," she explained with such finality in her voice that I knew it would be pointless to argue with her. I quickly took a glance at what Peyton was wearing so that I might have an idea of what she would make me wear. She was wearing one of her many Labyrinth tees, a pair of neon pink skinny jeans, and her black knee length boots, or as she liked to call them her Jareth boots.

After my shower, I walked back into my room to find clothes laying on my bed and Peyton absent. I put my toiletries on my desk and walked over to my bed. On my bed was one of my Rocky Horror tees, a pair of my camouflaged printed skinny jeans, and my black boots that went up mid calf. I quickly got dressed and applied light make-up and decided to leave my hair down. I was about to leave when I remembered my phone was still on my nightstand. I walked over to my nightstand and was about to leave when something caught my eye. I pulled back my curtains and I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

_How the hell did that get there?_ I asked myself. I could feel myself starting to become anxious and shut the curtains and concentrated on breathing. Once I was sure I was calm I opened the curtains again and saw the little brown bag still sitting on my windowsill. I unlocked my window and opened it. I grabbed the bag and then shut and locked the window back up. I opened the bag and found 10 green marbles. I could feel both happiness and anger wash over me.

I pushed the happiness away and decided to let the anger take over. I quickly walked over to my closet and looked for the box that I swore to never look in again. I found the box I was looking for and found what I was looking for inside it. After I found what I desired I quickly ran from the room and down the stairs while yelling for Peyton. Once in the truck Peyton tried to find out what had me so wound up. I didn't answer her and when we got to school I said a quick, "hi," to Alice and Jasper and then headed towards my destination. I made sure that _he _and his posse weren't around and then I made my way to his locker.

I quickly opened the locker and then placed the green bag in a place I knew he would see it. Once I was sure he would see it I quickly walked away from his locker and hide behind a pillar and waited. I didn't have to wait long because not two minutes later he came walking down the hall with his little posse. I waited in anticipation as he made his way to his locker. Finally, they made it to his locker and they were all laughing at something Newton had said, but for the life of me I can't think of anything that Newton could say that could be considered funny. Cullen opened his locker and I could tell by his expression that he saw the bag. What surprised me is that he seemed happy to see it.

He quickly opened the green bag and the happiness he had on his face was quickly replaced with sadness. He lifted the one solitary brown marble I had left in the bag. I put my hand in my jeans pocket and could feel the brown bag in my pocket. I decided to let my presence be known. I walked towards Cullen's group, but my eyes were locked with his. I could vaguely hear his friend's voices as I'm sure they were insulting me as I walked by. I broke eye contact with Cullen long enough to find the trash can I knew was down the hall. I walked over to the trash can and pulled out the brown bag. I poured the marbles into my hand and then looked back at Cullen. He was watching my every movement closely. I locked eyes with him and could see the pain and hurt that he must being feeling right now.

_Good_, I thought as I dropped the 10 shiny green marbles into the trash can. I felt my eyes widen slightly at how much pain I saw in Cullen's eyes. Unable to handle it I quickly turned away from him and quickly made my way down the hallway.

_What the hell_, I couldn't help think, _this isn't how it's supposed to go. I'm supposed to hurt him, but I'm not supposed to feel guilty about it_. The more I thought about what had just happened the more I realized how stupid it was. Yes, I had meant to hurt him so that he might feel a little bit of the pain he had caused me, but when I saw how much pain was in his eyes all I could think was that I was the biggest bitch in the whole world.

I kept walking down the hall feeling crummy instead of feeling happy like I had expected to. Suddenly, a girl with curly burgundy hair came into my view.

"Hi, are you Bella Swan?" The mystery girl asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"I was told to give this to you," she said as she handed me a piece of paper and then turned and walked away. I was quite puzzled, but looked down at the piece of paper. My face paled and my hands began to shake as I read over the three words written on the paper over and over again to make sure they were real. Oh, they were real and that's what scared me more than anything.

**I See You**

_This has to be a joke_, I tried to tell myself,_I'll admit a sick joke, but it has to be a joke. I mean he is in jail!_ I could feel myself starting to panic. I started to try and calm myself down when I noticed there was writing on the back. I slowly turned the paper over and read what was written.

**Look Out The Window**

I slowly looked up and looked out the window. I looked around and didn't see anything. I was relieved and started to chastise myself for being so silly that was until my eyes locked with those familiar cold eyes. I felt myself grow even paler if that's possible. I started backing up away from the window and bumped into people as I backed up. When my back made contact with the lockers I felt my breathing grow shallow. I could barely make out the people around me giving me questioning looks. I barely even noticed that Peyton, Alice, Jasper, and _even_ Cullen were all by my side asking me what was wrong. Without thinking I said the name that had haunted my dreams for things that made what Cullen had done to me look like child's play.

"James," I whispered and then he gave me that all too familiar sinister smile and with that smile I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to scream.

**I hope you all liked it. I think this might be my longest chapter. Also, if you have never seen the two movies I mentioned in this chapter you should watch them. Just saying ;)  
So until next time . . . . REVIEW!  
**

**~Brittany~ **


	15. Set It Off

**So I was gonna have this chapter be both third person and then go back to first person like I usually write, but I thought it was better to split them. Which is why this chapter is so short, but I hope you all enjoy it.  
Song I used for the title of this chapter is Set It Off by Hey Monday **

Chapter 15

Bella's screams were so loud that you could probably hear them all the way to La Push. Everyone in the hallway was covering their ears trying to protect them from her Banshee-like screaming. All Bella could see was him. It was like she had tunnel vision. She couldn't see all of the students, the teachers around her, her friends, or Cullen. She could feel herself start to panic and she didn't have her pills or a bag so she did the only thing that was left to do. She felt the lockers behind her and started to bang her head against the lockers. She could feel hands trying to stop her and she didn't understand why.

_Why are they trying to stop me? I have to escape! I want to disappear! I want him to go away! I want to visit the darkness! Let me escape to the darkness. Please? _Bella thought as she continued to bang her head against the locker.

"Bella! Bella! Stop it! Please, stop it!" Peyton yelled at her best friend as she and Edward tried to stop her banging. It was like Bella couldn't hear Peyton. She looked like she wasn't even there. Her eyes were glazed over in what looked like fear, but Peyton still couldn't figure out what had Bella so scared. Peyton's pleas went on deaf ears as Bella continued to bang her head until finally she stopped and collapsed on the ground.

"Bella!" Peyton and Edward yelled in unison. They both bent down to check on Bella. Just as they were about to try and wake her they heard noise behind them. They both turned to see the school nurse coming towards them.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," She kept saying as she pushed her way through the students and teachers that were surrounding Bella. When she finally reached Bella she quickly examined her then turned towards Edward.

"I need you to carry her to my office. Can you do that?" she asked Edward urgently. Edward hesitated at first before quickly nodding his head in agreement. He gently picked Bella up bridal style. The teachers quickly went to work to creating a path for the nurse and Edward to get through. When they made it to the nurse's office she instructed Edward to place Bella on the cot. The nurse gave Bella a once over one more time before she went to the phone. Peyton couldn't hear who the nurse was calling, but she assumed she was calling Charlie.

About 15 minutes had passed since the nurse had made her phone call when Peyton could hear noise coming from the hallway. She turned and was surprised to see not Charlie, but Dr. Cullen.

"Dad?" Alice asked, but Dr. Cullen ignored her and made his way over to Bella. Peyton was about to question Dr. Cullen about Bella when she heard more noise coming from the hall. She turned to see Charlie and from what she could tell were EMT's. They quickly pushed past Charlie and made their way over to where Dr. Cullen and Bella were.

"You kids, let's leave so that Dr. Cullen can check out Bella," Charlie said with authority. They all quickly left the room and made their way into the hallway. Charlie stopped suddenly and turned to face them. He looked at each of them with a stern look on his face. When he locked eyes with Edward, Peyton could detect a hint of hostility in Charlie's eyes towards Edward. Charlie was about to say something, but before he could the EMT's came out of the nurses office with Bella on a gurney.

"Were taking her to the hospital," Dr. Cullen told Charlie as he passed him.

"I'm coming with you," Charlie said as he turned to follow Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen looked like he was going to protest, but then changed his mind and nodded his head. Before leaving Charlie went over & whispered something to one of the officers that was talking to Mr. Varner. After talking to the officer whose name Peyton didn't know and, hadn't even noticed was there, Charlie turned back towards them and looked at Alice.

"I want you to take Peyton to your house and I don't want any of you to leave until Carlisle and I get there, understood?" He asked while looking pointedly at Edward. Peyton was about to question Charlie, but stopped when Charlie gave her a look that said, "Just do what I tell you to do and don't ask any questions." With one more look at them all he turned, and went out the doors, and towards the ambulance. None of them said anything. They just stood there until the nurse came over to them.

"Well, you heard Chief Swan, you four go home and wait for him and Dr. Cullen," She told them with a hint of urgency in her voice that confused the four of them. Not needing to be told twice they left the nurses office and headed towards the parking lot. Peyton was going to question what to do about Bella's truck, but didn't get her chance. Before the question could leave her mouth Edward had grabbed her hand and was leading her towards his Volvo. As Edward was leading Peyton towards the Volvo she could see Alice and Jasper heading towards Alice's yellow Porsche. Wordlessly Peyton got into the Volvo, and soon they were leaving the school, and heading to Edwards house. Peyton assumed that Alice and Jasper were behind them, but she couldn't see them.

Peyton had so many questions swarming around in her head, but instead of voicing them she decided to wait until they got to the Cullen's house to ask them. So, she just sat there and leaned her head against the car door window. As she watched the scenery pass by quite quickly due to Edwards speeding, she couldn't help, but wonder if Bella was okay. Peyton, in all the years she had known Bella, had never seen her best friend look so scared. No scared wasn't the right word. Bella had looked terrified. She had looked like she was scared for her life.

In Peyton's eyes, Bella was fearless and never let anyone push her around, but seeing the clear terror in her eyes today had scared Peyton. As they finally arrived at the Cullen's house the one question that kept running through Peyton's mind was what, or _who_ had terrified Bella so much.

**So review & I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Love you all.  
~Brittany~ **


	16. Knockout

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I think this is my favorite chapter so far that I've written. So I really hope you guys like this. **

**Song I used for the title is Knockout by Lil Wayne feat. Nicki Minaj**

Chapter 16

I could feel myself slowly waking from the peaceful darkness I had just been inhabiting. When I opened my eyes I quickly shut them again. _I'm not in the hospital. I'm not in the hospital._ I kept thinking over and over again like a mantra. When I opened my eyes again I was horrified to realize that as much as I didn't want to be in the hospital again, I was. I laid there for a second taking in my surroundings when suddenly the door to my room opened and Carlisle entered with a look of shock on his face.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," he said with a smile and a slight sigh of what sounded like relief. I was confused. Why did he sound so relieved?

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me as he was looking at a chart, that I assumed was mine.

"Fine," I replied hesitantly, "I'm a little confused, though." Carlisle stopped what he was doing and looked at me curiously.

"Confused about what?" he asked me concern dripping from his voice.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Carlisle asked while waking over to my bedside.

"No," I answered meekly and gradually growing more and more concerned. _What had I forgotten? Was it important? Why does Carlisle look so concerned? What I forgot can't be that important, can it?_ Were the questions running through my head as I waited to see what Carlisle would say next.

"Bella, what is the last thing you remember?" he asked me with a tone that made it sound like he was scared. I laid there for a minute trying to figure out what the last thing I remembered was.

"I-I was getting ready for school, and I found . . . something, but I can't remember what. Then I rushed to school, and headed towards someone's locker, but I don't remember whose. Then I remember feeling happy with myself, but . . . then suddenly feeling like I was a horrible person," I paused for a second trying to remember if there was anything else, "The last thing I remember was the color burgundy, a piece of paper, and screaming." After I finished I looked at Carlisle to gauge his reaction to what I had just said. When I looked at him I instantly became angry. Carlisle was wearing his professional mask. He had transformed from kind, sweet Carlisle to the completely void of emotion Dr. Cullen. I hated it when he became Dr. Cullen around me. It made me feel like I was insignificant. It was like I was just another patient. That all he cared about was figuring out what was wrong with me just so that he could send me on my marry way. Without saying a word Carlisle turned and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Carlisle, where are you going?" I yelled after him, "I'm talking to you! Come back here! Carlisle! Carlisle!" He ignored me and left the room. I laid there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I went over our conversation over and over again in my head trying to figure out what had triggered the transformation into Dr. Cullen. _What did I say? What am I forgetting?_ I laid my head back and looked up at the ceiling. I laid there still trying to figure out what I had obviously forgotten and Carlisle's reaction to me forgetting. Not long after Carlisle left I started to feel drowsy and decided to let sleep overcome me. I was just drifting to unconsciousness when I thought I heard someone whisper my name, but I was too far gone to see who it was.

**ExBExBExBExBExBExB**

_Her lungs were burning from running for so long and her legs felt like they were jelly from running so fast, but she had to get away. What she had to get away from she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was stronger than her. It wanted to hurt her and she was terrified of looking into its cold eyes. So, she kept running and running until she saw a house suddenly come into her line of sight. A smile made its way across her face. She could hide there, she could ask for help, and it wouldn't be able to get her. _

_ She finally arrived at the house and knocked on the door with all her might. The door opened, and all she saw was a bright blinding light, and burgundy hair. A hand grasped hers and pulled her into the house. Once in the house the light disappeared, and her eyes adjusted, and she looked around the house. Her happiness was short lived because as she looked around she quickly realized that she was back in the room that she had just escaped from. She backed away shaking her head hoping it was a bad dream until she bumped into something hard. She sent a silent prayer hoping that what she had bumped into was the door, but the girl had no such luck. _

_ She turned ever so slowly to see what she had bumped into and to her horror her prayer was not answered. Staring into the eyes of what she had bumped into she remembered why she had been afraid. Staring into her brown eyes were the cold eyes she feared, that had been haunting her nightmares ever since she was 15, and had broken her beyond repair. She tried to back away from him, but he was quicker. He grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her back against the wall behind him. She sank to the ground, her back in agony, and she could feel the tears already forming in her eyes. He leaned down until he was face to face with her. He grabbed her face roughly in his hands that had once belonged to a man that she had thought was sweet and kind, but that was a lie. _

_ His true self was staring at her at this very moment. He leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers. At first sweetly like he used to do so long ago, but then it became rougher and more aggressive like she remembered. She bit down on his lip and he cried out in pain. He pulled back and used his tongue to lick the wound that she had made. He looked back at her and could see a hint of joy in her eyes from knowing that she had caused him pain. A wicked grin crossed his face which made that joy disappear. _

_He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. She knew not to scream. It would only egg him on to hit her more and she was having none of that. He grabbed her face once again, but she refused to let him turn her face towards him. Realizing she was being stubborn and trying to fight him he chuckled. He leaned in until his lips were right next to her ear. He let out a sigh and she shivered._

_He loved that she was shivering in fear. Her fear excited him to no end. Ever so slowly he leaned even closer, if that was possible, his lips were touching her ear and he planted what to anyone else would seem like a sweet kiss, but she knew better it was a warning. It meant that something worse was coming, and she better be prepared for the worst._

"_You better be a good girl, or he dies," He whispered cruelly. Her heart stopped. _No not him. Leave him out of this_, she immediately thought. She had to protect him from this beast in front of her. The girl was brought out of her thoughts by him lifting her off the ground and he pinned her against the wall. She couldn't turn away from him know. He had her full attention. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She hated having his skin touch hers, but there was little she could do to make him move. So she stood there, back against the wall, and stared into his deadly cold eyes like a good girl. _

"_You know how this goes. You play nice with me, and your little friend stays alive," he said with cocky smile, "Now, are you going to be my good girl, or am I going to have to punish you?" She didn't reply to afraid to speak, but he was having none of that. He slammed her head back against the wall behind her. The pain was instant; she could see that her eyesight was already becoming spotted. She closed her eyes trying to stop the spinning, but he started shaking her, and yelling at her._

"_Oh, no you don't! Open your eyes! Open your fucking eyes!" he yelled as he started slapping her, "Open them, right now, damn it! You can't hide from me! You can never hide from me!" She finally slowly opened her eyes and looked back into the eyes that she had once worshipped, but now just wanted to gauge them out._

"_I can see you, and you can't hide from me," He taunted her, "I see you. I see you, my sweet Bella." Bella felt like throwing up at hearing him call her that. He always called her that before he beat her, and there was no way she was letting that happen._

"_Go to hell, James," She said with as much hatred as she could muster. He grinned at her and chuckled. _

"_Well, if I'm going to hell, then I'll see you there," he said before punching her in the face. Bella fell to the floor trying her hardest not to scream, but the pain was almost too much. James reached down, and grabbed Bella by the back of her hair, and pulled her up until she could see him. _

"_I'll be seeing you real soon, sweet girl," he said with so much sincerity it made Bella start to shake with fear. He smirked at her obvious fear. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before dropping her to the ground. Bella fell to the floor with a loud _Thump!_ She watched as he headed towards the door that she had entered. When he reached the door he turned back towards her and looked her straight in the eye. _

"_You better be a good girl, or bad things will start happening, and we wouldn't want that," he said ruthlessly, "I can't wait to see you, Bella." He laughed hysterically as he exited the house. The house that she had thought was a safe haven, but only to become her personal hell. Bella lay there stunned not knowing what to do. Suddenly, she just burst into a heavy sob and just laid there on the ground where James had left her._

"_He's back. He's back. He's back," she sobbed quietly to herself._

**ExBExBExBExBExBExB**

I was awakened by someone screaming and someone shaking me. I finally opened my eyes, and quickly realized that I was the one that was screaming, and that both Carlisle and Charlie were the ones shaking me. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. Edward leaving the marbles on my windowsill, me putting a marble in his locker, me throwing away the marbles he gave me in the trash, Edwards reaction when I threw them away, a girl handing me a note, looking out the window and seeing James smile evilly at me, and then passing out.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" Both Carlisle and Charlie asked at the same time. I looked at both of them and then finally locked eyes with Charlie.

"He's back," I whispered. Charlie looked confused and out of the corner of my eye I could tell that Carlisle was just as confused.

"James, Dad. James is back and," I paused not wanting to say, or believe what I was going to say next, "And he's after me, Dad. He's come back to finish what he started." Before Charlie could respond I hurled myself into his arms and just clung to him for dear life and I cried. I cried so hard that I knew I was getting his uniform wet, but I didn't care because I was scared for my life and I needed my dad.

**So, that was the chapter. So, please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next one up to you as soon as I can.  
~Brittany~**


	17. Set Fire to the Rain

**I'm so sorry guys, I know it has been forever since I updated and I apologize. ****It's just that work and school got in the way, but I've been working so hard on this chapter and I really hope you guys . . .**

***Edward walks out only in a towel***

**Me: What the hell are you doing?**

**Edward: I thought you said you wanted me to get naked to make your readers forgive you for taking so long.**

**Me: No I told you I would save that for when I hadn't updated in a year.**

**Edward: Well, I bet your readers feel like it's been a year.**

**Me: Yes, they probably do feel that way, but it hasn't been so go away.**

**Edward: Fine, but don't listen to a word she says. She's been lazy and hasn't been working on this story.**

**Me: Edward! Get out!**

***Edward grumbles and leaves***

**Sorry about that and don't listen to a word he says. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the song for the chapter name is Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. **

Chapter 17

Charlie refused to let me out of his sight. He was able to get a hold of one of the officers that was at the penitentiary in Seattle that James was being held at and was informed that he had escaped about three weeks ago. Charlie had been furious and had wanted to know why he hadn't been informed. The police up in Seattle thought they'd be able to catch James without having to worry us. I remember giggling at hearing Charlie giving some poor cop a lecture. The hardest part of it all was telling Peyton. She was beyond furious with me.

She just couldn't understand why I hadn't told her about James. One of the things that I made Charlie promise me was that no one ever find out about what happened with James especially not Peyton. So giving her all the horrible details was both painful and emotional. I remembered when I finished telling her everything she was bawling and I was sitting there numb. Reliving all those horrible memories, memories that I had promised myself that I would keep buried, but I owed it to Peyton to tell her the truth. We hugged and I held her as she cried. She apologized afterwards saying she should be the one consoling me not the other way around.

After telling Peyton everything she, just like Charlie, wouldn't let me out of her sight. They both became obnoxiously protective over me. It became so extreme that Charlie demanded that I have someone walk with me to all of my classes. It was beyond annoying, but I also was grateful. It made me less paranoid and anxious knowing that James wouldn't try anything if I was with someone else. What shocked me the most about the little arrangement is that even Cullen was helping. Everyday Peyton and I would sit with Alice and her family. Cullen usually either came to get me at the end of lunch, or he sat at the table quietly observing the cafeteria.

When lunch gets over Cullen always stands a couple feet behind me as I say bye to everyone as they head off to their own classes then he would be right by my side. Not to close that it would be uncomfortable, but not far enough away that I would start to panic. The looks people gave us those first couple days I found extremely hilarious even though I hated the attention. Cullen never talked to me when we walked to class. He'd just be watching everything around us like a hawk. Always on the lookout for anything, or anyone he didn't recognize.

Charlie had also given everyone a copy of a picture of James and everyone also exchanged cell phone numbers that way if anything happened they could get a hold of each other and Charlie. Weeks went by and James didn't make a move. Some of Charlie's fellow officers thought that he had given up and decided to leave me alone, but Charlie and I knew better. Him not doing anything was just part of his master plan. He was a master at mind games and I was his favorite target. Out of our little protection group the only ones that didn't relax a little bit when walking with me to class were Peyton and Cullen. I understood why Peyton stayed protective and alert, but I didn't understand why Cullen not only continued to keep walking me to class, but why he seemed to care.

It was weird for me to see Cullen caring for me because I would see hints of Edward, but a part of me didn't want to see Edward because I didn't want to get my hopes up. It was a little annoying to walk with everyone else and actually have conversations with them, but then when it came to Cullen total silence. Finally, one day I couldn't take the silence anymore and my curiosity about his motives had to be quenched. As we were leaving the cafeteria I told him that I had to go to my locker and he followed. When we got to my locker I stood there for a second trying to figure out how to question him.

"Well?" he voiced interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I inquired as I turned and looked at him.

"I thought you said you had to get something out of your locker," he answered with a look of confusion and suspicion on his face.

"Oh, I did. Do! I mean . . um . . uh . . it's just that . . I," I stammered and felt my face flush with embarrassment. It didn't help that help that he was looking at me like I had completely lost my mind.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me with concern dripping from his voice. I sighed growing irritated with myself for getting so flustered.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied with another sigh, "It's just …"

"Just what?" He prompted.

"It's just that why don't you talk to me when we're walking to class and why are you helping me?" I finally asked. A look of shock crossed his face and I stood there waiting for his answer with baited breath.

"Well, I don't see you trying to strike up the conversation when we walk to class. You know a conversation is a two way street and besides usually when we "talk" to each other it usually ends up with one us getting our feelings hurt, or us yelling at each other," he explained to me. I glowered at him, but he didn't seem to care, or notice.

"You didn't answer my other question," I pointed out. He looked at me like he didn't have any idea what I was talking about.

"What other question?" He asked.

"Why are you helping me?" I growled at him. He stood there and looked like he was thinking intently on the answer to my question.

"I may be a dick sometimes Bella, but I'm not heartless," He expressed, "You didn't see yourself that day in school. I've never in all the years I've known you look so terrified. So if you need a reason for me helping than there you go. I don't like the thought of you being terrified." I stood there staring at him contemplating his answer. The thought that he didn't like seeing me scared never crossed my mind.

"Thank you," I murmured hoping he didn't hear me, but that damn crooked grin that graced his face told me that he had.

"What was that?" he questioned me with a hint of smug playfulness in his voice and on his face.

"You heard me," I grumbled.

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't," he replied with amusement, "Now, what did you say?"

"Fine! Fine!" I exclaimed, "I said 'Thank you.' There are you happy?" I sighed as I leaned against my locker. He had the biggest smile on his face. Without warning he leaned in closer to me until we were almost nose to nose.

"See," he boasted, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I felt my breath catch in my throat as his scent assaulted my face. He smelt so good. He smelt like some cologne that I couldn't identify and coffee. Usually that combination would repulse me, but somehow he pulled it off. He must have noticed my stunned face because suddenly his hand was on my cheek.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered, "I'm fine." I took a step away from him and started to walk away from him and headed towards class. He easily caught up and walked alongside me.

"Why are you so flustered?" he asked me with that big grin still on his face. I glared at him and tried to walk faster, but he easily kept up with me.

"Look at you. I've got you all flustered," he bragged with a chuckle.

"You didn't make me flustered," I growled with irritation.

"Yes, I did," he replied with a chuckle, "Look at you. Is that a blush I detect on your face?" I could feel the warmth from my cheeks so I knew he was right which only made me grow more aggravated. We were almost to class when his hand grabbed my elbow and he spun me around to face him. We were once again so close that I could smell him. His hands were on my shoulders, and we were face to face, and there was a look of intense concentration on his face. Without warning, his hands were on my face cupping my cheeks. I was so stunned by the action that I couldn't move. All I could see was his eyes, those damn green eyes.

"Why do you try so hard to hate me?" he asked with such an incredible gentleness in his voice.

"I'm not trying, I do," I replied sounding slightly breathless. He leaned in a little closer and I tried to pull away, but his grasp on my face halted my movements.

"No you don't," he argued with certainty, "You know deep down that you don't hate me. You could never hate me and that's what fuels your anger. That you want to hate me so desperately, but you can't because you have such a big, kind, and loving heart," I stared at him in utter shock at his proclamation. With all my might I was able to free myself from his grasp. We both just stood there staring at each other, and neither one of us daring to be the first to speak, and break the tension that had grown. I took a deep breath, and walked towards him, and grabbed my bag that I hadn't noticed had fallen to the ground.

When I stood back up he was right in front of me. So close that our chest were almost touching. With a shaky breath I took a step back. I turned away from him and headed to class. He was beside me in no time and we walked in silence the rest of the way to class. We both entered the room just as the bell rang, without looking at Mr. Banner we both quickly took our seats at our table. I could barely concentrate on what Mr. Banner was saying because I could feel Cullen's gaze on me.

**ExBExBExBExB**

Class quickly based by and honestly if you asked me what Mr. Banner taught I wouldn't be able to tell you. I was so tense throughout the whole class because of Cullen's unrelenting gaze that I could both feel and see out of the corner of my eye. I wanted so badly to turn and yell at him, or at least turn his face away from me. I stood from my seat gathering my things. When I had finally put all of my things in my bag I turned and left the room. I was halfway to gym when suddenly Cullen appeared beside me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked annoyed. I could see a small smile cross his face.

"Have you forgotten that I also walk you to gym?" he inquired with a chuckle. I sighed running my hands over my face in both annoyance and exhaustion.

"Yes," I replied, "I forgot." He didn't reply just kept pace with me as we made our way to gym. When we were almost to the gym I abruptly stopped. He at first didn't seem to notice until he turned to say something me and noticed I wasn't next to him. It was actually quite comical to see him look so caught off guard. His eyes locked with mine and I walked up to where he was standing.

"Why did you stop," he inquired.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked completely ignoring his question. He stood staring at me for what felt like forever, but really wasn't.

"I can stare at you if I want," he replied. I was slightly surprised by his answer because that wasn't the answer I was expecting. I was expecting him to either deny it, or have some clever little retort.

"Well, don't because it was fucking annoying and creepy," I expressed annoyed. He smiled and leaned against the wall next to him.

"So what, are you calling me a creeper?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am," I answered seriously. He smile quickly vanished.

"I'm not a creeper, Bella," he sighed.

"Well, you could have fooled me because I'm pretty sure only creepers gawk at people during a whole class period," I exclaimed. I could tell I was annoying him, but I didn't care. He sighed, and stopped leaning against the wall, and stood in front of me. I stood my ground and waited for the rude remark that I was sure to come. He stood there just glaring at me. Without a word he turned and started to walk away. He was almost out of sight before he stopped and turned towards my direction.

"I'm going to message Alice and tell her she has to walk you to your car," he called from where he stood. Before I could reply he turned away from me and walked away. I stood there for a few minutes trying to process what had just happened. Cullen hadn't been acting like himself lately. A little part of me was hoping that he was becoming the Edward that I knew all those years ago, but another larger part was telling me that he was just pretending to change because he had to be nice to me while watching after me. With one last glance at where Cullen had been standing I turned towards the gym and made my way into class still debating internally about Cullen's motives.

**ExBExBExBExB**

When gym was over I walked out the doors and wasn't surprised to see Alice standing there waiting for me.

"Hey," she greeted in her usual happy manner.

"Hey," I greeted sourly.

"What's wrong?" she asked obviously detecting my sour mood.

"Nothing," I sighed, "It's just because of Stanley I've got to stay after for detention."

"What? Why? What happened?" she inquired in a single breath.

"She accused me of hitting her in the back of the head with the volleyball on purpose," I grumbled.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"No," I answered. Alice gave me a look that clearly showed that she didn't believe me.

"Well, not the first time," I finally admitted.

"How many times did you hit her in the head?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Four," I admitted, "Or five." Alice started laughing hysterically at my answer. Soon we were both doubled over laughing so hard it hurt.

"Well, how long do you have to stay?" Alice asked once we had calmed down enough to speak.

"I have to stay for a half an hour," I replied, "Why is that going to be a problem?"

"Actually, yeah," She explained regretfully, "I had plans with my mom to go shopping for an outfit for her anniversary dinner."

"Oh, it's your parents' anniversary today?" I asked.

"No, it's this weekend, but she wants to get a dress for it as soon as possible, and me being the queen of fashion agreed to go, and help her find a dress," she explained.

"Well, that's fine. I'm sure everything will be fine. I can drive home by myself," I expressed somewhat reluctantly.

"No," Alice practically yelled, "I can't let you be by yourself. I'll just text Edward to come and wait for you."

"What?" I asked, "Why not, Peyton? Speaking of Peyton, where is she?"

"Oh, the office didn't send you a note?" Alice inquired perplexed. I shook my head at her question.

"Well, during 6th period she got sick. I blame the cafeteria food, but she said that she hadn't been feeling well all day. So she went to the nurse, and they called Chief Swan, and then he came to get her. I assumed that they would have sent a note to your class informing you," Alice explained quite quickly that it was hard to keep up. I stood there for a second trying to remember if I had gotten any such note. It was hard to remember because 6th hour had gone by like a blur, but when I thought about it really hard I did remember getting a pink slip with Peyton's name on it.

"Yeah, I did get a note, but I guess I didn't really pay attention to what it said," I explained.

"Why? Was Mr. Banner's lesson that interesting?" Alice questioned sarcastically.

"No, I was . . . um . . . a bit . . . distracted," I admitted without looking Alice in the eye.

"Distracted?" She asked with an arched brow, "By what?"

"Nothing, really," I lied, "I've just had a lot on my mind." Alice reached over and placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," I argued, "What else would distract me?" We both stood there staring at each other. Alice was obviously trying to figure out what I was hiding, but there was no way I was going to tell her the truth. Sensing that she wasn't going to get the whole story she gave a quick nod and then pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing" I inquired.

"Texting Edward," she replied like it was no big deal.

"What?" I asked confused, "Why?"

"Because someone needs to wait for you and he's the only one that can," she explained to me.

"What do you mean the only he's the only one? What about Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie?" I asked hoping with all my heart that one of them could wait for me.

"Nope," She replied, "Emmett and Rosalie have already left, and Jasper volunteered to go shopping with Mom, and I."

"When you say 'volunteered' is that code for bribed?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep," she answered with a smile.

"Okay, fine, but I don't understand why Edward has to be the one to wait for me," I expressed to her.

"Because he has detention, too," she explained to me. I stared at her for a few seconds looking extremely confused.

"He has detention?" I finally asked, "What? When? How?"

"Well, he got it during 7th period because he was 10 minutes late to class," she explained while still texting Cullen, "He said it's no problem, but he wants to know how long your detention is."

"Alice, I already told you. It's 30 minutes," I grumbled at the thought of having to spend a half an hour in that gym. Alice nodded and quickly texted Cullen and no more than a minute later her phone went off with what I assumed was his response.

"He says, his is only 10 minutes, so he'll be waiting out here for you," she explained to me. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest. Alice looked at me strangely.

"Okay, what did my brother do this time?" she asked.

"Nothing, really," I reassured her, "We were just talking and he just wasn't acting like himself."

"What do you mean he wasn't acting like himself?" she questioned.

"He was being nice and wasn't giving me a hard time," I mumbled.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" she questioned me confused.

"Well, I guess so, but I'm just not used to it," I responded. She chuckled and gave me a quick hug.

"You are just going to have to get used to nicer version of Edward," she explained with a grin.

"I guess," I admitted with groan. She chuckled again and rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do about you two?" she asked me with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Hmm, how about . . . nothing," I replied with a laugh. She just laughed at me and then gave me another quick hug.

"Well, I should get going. Mom will go nuts if I'm late," she told me, "I'll see you later." With that she turned away from me and headed towards her car. I sighed and reluctantly turned back towards the gym to get my punishment over with.

**ExBExBExBExB**

Just like he said he would be Cullen was leaning against a wall right outside of the gym. He looked slightly annoyed. Whether that was because of our earlier conversation, or the fact that he had to wait for me, or both I wasn't sure.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked as I made my way over to him. He moved away from the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"About 15 minutes," he answered me with a shrug of his shoulders. I nodded in understanding. Without saying another word I walked past him and started heading towards my truck. I hadn't gotten maybe a foot away before he was by my side. We didn't talk the whole walk to my truck. I was about to get in when his hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to him and he had a look of concentration on his face.

"We didn't finish our conversation earlier," he finally stated. I looked at him perplexed.

"Actually, I think we did when you stormed off," I replied with a hint of irritation.

"Not that conversation," he replied with a sigh, "The one earlier, the one we had while walking to Bio." I stared at him for a second remembering quite clearly what he was talking about.

"I'm pretty sure we finished that conversation, also," I responded and turned to open my door, but when I went to open it his hand came out of nowhere and shut it. I turned back towards him and glared.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled at him. My anger didn't seem to faze him. He just stood there hovering over me with is hand still on my truck.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me like the creeper you are, or are you going to answer my question?" I questioned venomously. He pulled back slightly, but kept his hand where it was.

"I'm not a creeper, Bella and we didn't finish that conversation. You just walked away from it," he replied quickly.

"First off, yes you are a creeper. We discussed that earlier and secondly, I didn't walk away from it," I replied snidely.

"I'm not a creeper and yes you did," he scoffed. We stood there for what felt like eternity staring at each other.

"No I didn't," I protested with a sigh.

"Yes you did," I was about to interrupt, but he put his hand over my mouth, "Let me finish." I nodded reluctantly and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Now, you did walk away because after I told you why you can't hate me you pulled away from me, stared at me, and then without a reply, or a word, you walked away," he explained.

"Okay, fine, I walked away. What do you want a fucking reward?" I replied sarcastically, "How did you expect me to reply to that Cullen, huh?"

"I don't know, but a response would have been better than to just walk away," he answered.

"How was I supposed to respond to the bullshit you were spewing," I replied angrily.

"I don't know. Deny it, or make some sort of rude comment like you usually do," he replied irritated.

"I make rude comments," I shrieked, "I make rude comments. If anyone makes rude comments it's you."

"You know what all I want is for you to either admit, or deny what I said earlier!" he yelled at me.

"Fine, you're fucking right, okay! Are you fucking happy?" I screamed. I could feel myself starting to tear up which only angered me more because I hated crying not only in front of him, but really anyone.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked his voice becoming calmer and gentler. I scoffed at his words while I wiped my eyes.

"No, wasn't hard at all," I replied sourly, "Well, now, that you've gotten your answer can I please leave?"

"Not yet," he replied, "I have one more question." I groaned not wanting to be here anymore.

"Fine, what?" I asked.

"Why'd you let it happen?" he questioned quietly. I looked up at him in shock, but my shock quickly turned into a glare as his words not only sunk in, but the meaning of them quickly became clear.

"Why did I _let_ it happen? You think I let this happen?" I screamed becoming irate.

"No, that's not what I meant. I worded it wrongly," he quickly tried to explained himself.

"Well, then, please tell me what the fuck you meant?" I hissed at him.

"How could this happen to you. I just don't understand how someone as strong as you could even be with someone like that piece of shit . . .," he hesitated.

"James," I supplied. He looked angry at the mention of his name. I chuckled silently.

"Don't worry, Cullen. He's not like Voldemort. He won't suddenly appear at the mention of his name," I said sarcastically. At my words he quickly looked around the parking lot which made me chuckle more.

"Are you going to answer my question, or not?" he asked seriously. All humor left my body at his question.

"I was weak and he knew it. I was perfect prey for him," I answered numbly.

"That's what I don't get. You're not weak. You're so strong, Bella and I just don't get how you could be with someone like him and not leave," He confided.

"The reason I didn't leave is because I'm not strong. I'm weak. The only reason you think I'm so strong is because it's easy to be act strong towards the basically harmless shit you and your friends did to me," I explained numbly, "What you did to me was child's play compared to him. You thought what you did to me was horrible. You don't know the meaning of horrible." We stood there staring at each other, him in a shocked silence and me in a numb existence. I gave a bored sigh and rubbed my hands against my face.

"So, yes, Cullen, I may have this big, kind, loving heart, but it's because of this damn heart that I'm in this mess. It's the reason I went through hell and have become completely weak and broken," I admitted numbly, "Now, can I please go home?" He didn't answer me he simply lifted his hand off my door and I quickly got into my truck. Without another word to each other he went over to his Volvo and got in his car. We both started our vehicles at the same time. I pulled out first and he pulled out after me. We quickly both made our way towards my house.

Not being able to stand the silence in my truck and I turned on the radio. Set Fire to the Rain filled my truck and I sighed. When I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car I turned to face the street and saw Cullen still sitting in his Volvo watching me. I gave him a quick nod of thanks. He nodded back at me and gave me a small wave and then pulled away from my house. I watched him leave and then with another sigh I head towards the front door.

**So there you guys go. I hope you like it and I want to wish all my lovely readers a very Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays and I will try to get the next one up as soon as I possibly can.  
~Brittany~ **


	18. Sweeter Than You

**Secret by The Pierces**  
**Sweeter Than You by Ricky Nelson(I would strongly suggest you listen to this song when it comes up in the story.)**

Chapter 18

I walked into the house and leaned back against the door with a sigh. I felt mentally and emotionally exhausted, and all I wanted to do was go to my room and sleep, but a voice stopped me from achieving my goal.

"Bells," Peyton's voice called from her room, "Is that you?" I sighed and sluggishly made my way to her room. I reached her room, and opened her door, and was greeted with the sight of Peyton lying in bed looking like death.

"Hey sicky," I greeted her somewhat cheerfully.

"Hey," she moaned in response. I walked further into her room, and dragged her computer chair closer to her bed, and sat down.

"So, what's wrong with you, sicky?" I questioned her.

"Flu," she rasped. I nodded in understanding, and then got up from the chair, and headed for the door.

"Wait," she rasped, and I stopped, and turned to face her, "Where are you going?"

"I love you, Peyton, but I really don't want to get sick," I explained with a shrug.

"You're not going to get sick," she groaned.

"What do you mean I won't get sick? The flu is contagious, dork," I explained while looking at her like she had lost her mind. She rolled her eyes at my words.

"Dimwit, you got a flu shot about two weeks ago," she explained, "Or did we forget about that little piece of information." I stood there for a second trying to recollect what she was talking about. After a few seconds the memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh yeah," I sighed. Peyton started to chuckle at my memory lapse, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. I walked back over to her side and handed her her almost empty glass of water. She pushed the glass away from her and kept coughing. I stood there waiting for her coughing to subside. After what felt like forever she finally stopped and grabbed the glass from my hand, and took a big gulp effectively emptying her glass.

"Do you want a refill?" I asked with a chuckle. She gave a grateful smile and nodded. I exited her room and headed to the kitchen. I was about to turn on the sink when I realized that I didn't ask if she wanted ice. I walked back to her room and was about to ask when I stopped noticing that she was dead to the world. I smirked, and headed back to the kitchen, and opened the freezer. I grabbed a handful of ice cubes and put it in the glass then put it under the faucet and turned it on.

Once the glass was full I turned off the faucet and made my way back to Peyton's room. She was still asleep when I entered the room. Trying to be as quite as possible I put the glass on her bedside table. I turned, and left the room, and closed the door gently behind me. I sluggishly made my way over to the front door and was about to grab my bag when I decided to go check the mail. I opened the door and walked as quickly as I could without tripping. I reached the mailbox, and grabbed the mail, and rushed back towards the house.

I locked the house and leaned against the door letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I stood back from the door and started looking through the mail. It was the usual crap we always get. Junk mail, bills, more junk mail, more bills, but my hand stopped at the last envelop. It was addressed to me. I stood there confused because the only mail I get is from my mom, or Peyton. I stared at the envelop perplexed.

I placed the rest of the mail on the coffee table and stared at the envelope. Feeling slightly nervous I slowly opened the envelope. I pulled what looked like some pictures out of the envelope and felt my blood run cold. It was two pictures of Cullen and me from today when we were at school. One was from our argument in the parking lot when he had a hold of my shoulder, and the other was of when he was cupping my face earlier today before Bio. With shaky hands I turned both of the pictures over knowing already who these were from. On the back of the one of Cullen and me before Bio was his chicken scratch handwriting.

**You should tell your little friend to keep his hands off of other people's property. **

I took in a shuddering breath and practically ran up to my room. As soon as I reached my room I shut and locked the door. I stood there leaning against the door panting and then quickly remembered what was in my hand. I quickly ripped up the pictures and the envelope they came in. I threw the remains of my destruction in my trashcan and then numbly walked over to my bed. I sat there just staring into space not really thinking of anything in particular. Suddenly the numbness started to fade away and reality started to set in.

"He's watching," I moaned, "He's watching and sending me proof of it. It's only a matter of time until he comes. It's only a matter of time." I could feel the sob building in my throat so I turned, and pressed my face into my pillow, and let out a strangled sob at what I knew was coming.

**ExBExBExBExB**

The next day, I got ready for school by myself because Peyton was feeling better, but still wasn't well enough to go to school. I told her a quick goodbye and then headed out of the house. Alice and Jasper were in her car waiting to escourt me to school. I gave them a quick wave and then headed towards my truck. We arrived at school quickly and then made our way into the school. The day passed without incident, but all too soon lunch was over and it was time to walk to Bio with Cullen. I was feeling even more nervous than usual walking with him after the receiving the pictures yesterday. We were walking in complete silence and were halfway to class when a noise made us stop.

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?__  
__Swear this one you'll save__  
__Better lock it in your pocket__  
__Taking this one to the grave__  
__If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said__  
__'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

"What is that?" I asked looking around confused.

"Sounds like it's coming from you," he replied while pointing towards me. I stared at him in confusion, but then I looked down at my pocket and realized it was coming from me.

"That's weird," I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, "Peyton must have changed my ringtone as a stupid joke, or something." Without looking at the caller ID I answered the phone and instantly regretted that decision.

"Hello, my sweet girl," he greeted me with a tone that to anyone else it would of sounded like a sickeningly sweet voice, but I knew better, "Say 'Hi', or something bad will happen."

"Hi," I answered surprisingly calm even though I felt like I was about to fall apart.

"Now I want you to tell your little bodyguard that you need a minute and to walk a good distance away from him so that he can't hear you," he ordered with finality. I looked at Cullen and took a deep breath.

"Can you give me a minute? This is kind of important," I explained while pointing to the phone. He nodded in understanding, but I could tell he was suspicious of who was on the other line, but obviously thought better then to argue with me. I walked away from Cullen and made my way down the hall. When I was sure I was a good distance from him I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding.

"Okay, I'm away from him. Now what do you want?" I inquired with a shockingly calm voice.

"Now, now, Bella. You should know better than to talk to me like that," he told me with a calm voice that held a threatening edge to it. I silently scolded myself for being so stupid.

"I –I know, and I-I'm sorry," I stammered, "It won't happen again."

"Now, there is my good girl," he sighed, "And you're right it won't happen again if you don't want anyone to get hurt." I took a deep breath and tried desperately not to let the tears that were so close to falling fall.

"Now, don't cry. We both know how unattractive you are when you cry," he pointed out to me like I wasn't aware of this information.

"So you're watching me?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh, you sweet girl, you already know the answer so why ask the question?" he inquired disgustedly.

"No, you're right," I said with a sigh, "Stupid question."

"Yes, it was and we both know that you're a lot smarter than that, Bella," he told me.

"Look, as much as I'm enjoying this little catch up session I'm going to be late for class and we both know that I'm very rarely late," I explained trying my hardest not to sound rude.

"Watch your tone, Isabella," he hissed. I swallowed the lump that had developed in my throat at realizing that I had done a bad job at trying not to sound rude.

"But you're right. We wouldn't want you to be late again today. Which actually brings me to the purpose for my call," he said without any hint of the anger his voice had just held, "I want you to tell your little bodyguard that if he values his life he will keep his hands to himself."

"Okay, I'll tell him, but I thought you wouldn't want him knowing I was talking to you?" I questioned truly curious.

"Well, you don't have to tell him about this phone call. Tell him about the lovely pictures I sent you," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, is that it?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, wait. There is one more thing," he admitted sounding extremely gleeful.

"What?" I implored.

"How do you like your new ringtone?" he asked in a sing song voice. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"How did you . . . when did you . . . How?" I stammered on the verge of tears.

"That's my little secret. Don't you think that song is so much more fitting for you and for us?" he questioned with a sinister chuckle. I just stood there motionless not knowing how to respond.

"Well, it was lovely to talk to you, my sweet girl, and I can't wait to talk to you again." he expressed with joy in his voice, "I'll be talking to you again real soon, and you better be a good girl because I'm watching you, and we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you know who." Without waiting for a reply from me he hung up. I stood there for what felt like forever, but was only seconds trying to process all the information that I was just told. Quickly realizing where I was and remembering who was waiting for me I tried to calm myself down and then once I was sure I looked somewhat presentable I turned around to face Cullen. He was staring at me intently and I slowly walked towards him.

"Sorry about that. It was my mom and she was just checking up on me," I lied easily. I could tell he didn't believe me, but that he wasn't going to press the issue.

"Well, that's understandable," he replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but her calling reminded me of something that I have to tell you," I said grimly.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

"I got a message from James last night," I admitted without looking at him.

"What? What did he say? Did he threaten you?" he exclaimed coming closer to me, and gripped my shoulders tightly, and slightly shook me, "What did he say?" I was slightly startled by his anger and him shaking me.

"H-He wanted me to give you a message," I mumbled while not looking at him.

"What? What's the message?" he asked suspiciously.

"He wanted me to tell you to keep your hands to yourself," I murmured. He stood there still grasping my shoulders with a look of confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked perplexed.

"He sent me two pictures of us from yesterday. On the back of one he wrote, 'You should tell your little friend to keep his hands off of other people's property." I explained with a sigh. Cullen just stood there staring at me with an unreadable expression. We stood there for what felt like forever just staring at each other and he still had his hands on my shoulders. I finally broke eye contact and backed away from him to the point where he wasn't grasping my shoulders anymore.

"What did he threaten you with?" he murmured so softly that I could barely hear him.

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned confused.

"Isn't that how he works?" he asked growing angry, "He just tells you the right threat and then you do whatever he says, right?" I was taken aback by his words, but I quickly recovered and glared at him with as much hate as I could muster.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I hissed venomously. He didn't even flinch at my tone. He just stood there and glared right back at me.

"You know what I mean," he replied eerily calm.

"No I don't think I do, _Cullen_," I replied just as eerily calm as him, "So, why don't you enlighten me."

"You're strong, and you need to stop letting him threaten you, and you need to fight back," he replied like it was the most obvious and easiest choice in the world.

"Oh my fucking God, here we go again with the fucking 'You're strong' speech again. I swear to God if you tell me 'how strong I am' one more time I'm going to punch you in the face," I exclaimed growing aggravated by the conversation.

"Well, it's fucking true and I don't understand how you can't see that," he exclaimed just as aggravated as I was.

"Because you didn't have to go through the shit I had to. You didn't have to hear the things I did. You didn't have to worry that if you did, or said the wrong thing that the person you love the most would be hurt. You didn't have to live in pure and utter hell for two fucking years!" I screamed right into his face. Cullen had a look of shock and concern on his face after my little rant. I stood there panting as if I had just run a marathon. It wasn't until I finally caught my breath that I realized how close Cullen and I were.

We were once again face to face. So close that our noses we almost touching. I quickly backed away from him and tried to compose myself. I glanced up at him and noticed that he had gotten over his shock, but that look of concern was still there. We were both startled out of our staring at each other by the warning bell. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in and was about to turn and head to class when I halted my movements and faced Cullen once again.

"Please," I started, but was finding it hard to say the words, "Please, _Edward_, please, do what James said. I know you don't want to, but will you please do this. Not for him, but for me?" I expected him to get angry at my request, or to give me some sarcastic remark about me asking him to do it for me, but I was pleasantly surprised. He just stared at me for some time with an unreadable emotion on his face and then he swallowed thickly and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. He nodded again at my words and then without another word we silently made our way towards class.

**ExBExBExBExB**

When school finally got over I got escorted home by Alice and Jasper. I waved "bye" to them before entering the house. When I entered the house I could hear noise coming from the living room and made my way in there. I was greeted with the sight of Peyton sitting on the couch in a white Three Days Grace t-shirt and a pair of plain black sweatpants watching Doctor Who.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I made my way over to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked without taking her eyes from the TV.

"Well, I can obviously see what you're doing, but what I want to know is why you aren't in bed resting?" I asked with my hands on my hips. She chuckled as she paused the episode.

"What are you my mother?" she inquired while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but I still want an answer, missy," I stated firmly.

"Well, _mom_, I was feeling better so I decided that I had had enough rest and I remembered that you said that you had series six of Doctor Who and I haven't seen it yet so I decided to try and get it watched before you got home," she explained with amusement in her voice.

"Wait, why would you want to get it watched before I got home?" I asked her confused and a little hurt as I sat down next to her.

"Because you spoil everything," she explained like it was obvious, "I swear you could call me River Song with all the times I have had to tell you 'Spoilers' when we watch something together that I haven't seen." I gawked at her in shock.

"I don't spoil stuff," I exclaimed incredulous.

"Yes, you do," she argued.

"Name one time, I spoiled something for you," I demanded.

"Well, there was the time we were watching Charmed and you let it slip that Chris was Piper and Leo's son," she stated confidently. I was about to reply, but before I could she cut me off.

"Or how about the time when were watching Labyrinth and you told me what Sarah chooses in the end. Or the time I was reading Deathly Hallows and you let it slip everyone that dies," she stated with a look in her eyes that dared me to challenge her.

"I asked for one," I grumbled. She laughed at my pouting and reached over and gave me a hug.

"Don't pout," she said with a chuckle, "You know I'm just joking around."

"I know. I know," I admitted with a sigh, "So what episode are you on?"

"I was just about to start watching _The Wedding of River Song_," she explained.

"Well, push play," I demanded.

"No," she firmly stated.

"What? Why not?" I asked confused.

"I just told you," she answered like it was obvious, "You'll spoil it for me."

"No, I won't. I promise, I will sit here and remain completely quiet," I declared to her trying to convince her. She studied me trying to figure out if I was being honest.

"Okay, but if you let one spoiler slip I'm going to cough on you," she threatened with a look that clearly expressed to me that she wasn't messing around. I made a show of zipping my lips, locking my mouth, and throwing away the key.

"Okay," she finally relented as she grabbed the remote and pushed play.

**ExBExBExBExB**

"Wow," Peyton sighed for the third time in about five minutes.

"I don't know why you're so surprised you had guessed that ending awhile ago," I indicated as I turned towards her and watched her.

"Well, its one thing to have a hunch about something, but to see your guess come true is another thing," she explained.

"Well, maybe you're on the same wavelength as Moffat," I suggested jokingly.

"I wish," she expressed as she got up from the couch, "Can you imagine what it would be like to be in his head?"

"No way," I replied with a chuckle, "I'd be terrified." Peyton chuckled with me as she nodded in agreement. Peyton walked over towards the DVD player, and got the disc out, and put it back in its case.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot," Peyton started saying as she made her way towards me to hand me the DVD, "Charlie called and wanted me to tell you to be ready to leave when he gets home from work."

"Leave? Where are we going?" I inquired.

"Charlie wants to have a meeting with the Cullen family and he wants both of us to go," she explained. I stood truly perplexed by what Peyton had just told me.

"What kind of meeting? Why would Charlie have to have a meeting with the Cullen's?" I questioned growing more and more confused.

"I don't know, but he said he should be here by five, or six," she explained while heading towards her room. I sat on the couch holding the DVD trying to figure out what this could be about. _Does Charlie know? No, he couldn't know I never told him the real reason. So what could this be about?_ I kept thinking as I slowly made my way up to my room to get ready.

**ExBExBExBExB**

_ Could this get any more awkward?_ I thought as I sat in the Cullen's living room. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were seated on a very nice looking beige colored couch. Peyton and I were seated on another beige colored couch right across from them and Charlie was standing to the left of me. Cullen was seated in an armchair to Peyton's right with Emmett sitting on the arm to Cullen's left. Charlie, Peyton, and I had arrived about five minutes ago, and after exchanging pleasantries we were all sitting waiting for Charlie to talk.

"So, Chief Swan, why exactly have you called this meeting?" Carlisle asked finally breaking the silence.

"Well, as all of you know there is a lunatic on the loose who is after Bella," he started and at the mention of my name all eyes turned to me. I could feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Cullen had tensed up and that his face was an emotionless mask.

"Now, I wanted to meet with your family Dr. Cullen because James likes to torture Bells by playing mind games and messing with the people in her life. Since she has been hanging out with your children so much, and you're her doctor he'll probably come after you. So, I'm going to have a couple of cruisers watching your house 24/7. You should all be very cautious and be careful. James is a sick, and twisted individual, and he gets his kicks out of hurting people." After Charlie's little speech we all just sat there in silence.

"Chief Swan, do you really think he would try to harm any of us?" Esme asked sounding afraid.

"Yes, he will," Everyone turned to me and I sat confused until I realized that the response had come from me. I sat there with everyone's eyes on me. I took a deep breath and felt myself growing numb.

"Like my dad said James likes to play mind games. He loves to make you believe that you are completely safe to the point where you let your guard down and then he strikes. Then he has his way with you and leaves you broken," I explained emotionless. I looked up into the faces all around me. I could see the obvious anger and anguish in Charlie's eyes. Esme was quietly crying and Carlisle pulled her to him with a look of sadness on his face. Emmett had moved away from the chair Cullen was sitting in and went over to comfort Alice who had also started crying.

I could feel Peyton's hand on my back trying to comfort me, but it wasn't having the desired effect. I could see that Peyton was trying hard not cry like Esme and Alice, but she lost the battle when I saw one traitorous tear fall from her right eye. She quickly wiped the tear away and continued to rub my back obviously hoping it would comfort me. I finally tore my gaze away from Peyton and landed my eyes on Cullen. His posture hadn't changed he was still tense, but I could tell that he was struggling to keep his emotionless mask. I could see the hint of the same anger and anguish that was in Charlie's eyes. We locked eyes and we just sat there staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't until Carlisle voice caught my attention that we broke contact.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly dazed.

"I asked how you are coping with this?" he asked me gently. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"As well as I can," I answered honestly.

"Bella, I hope you don't find this rude, but how did he keep you from telling?" Carlisle asked me confused.

"No, its fine," I assured him, "Um . . . he kept threatening to hurt the person I loved the most." He nodded at my answer and continued to try to sooth Esme who was still obviously upset by this whole situation, but I mean can you blame her. Here is this lovely woman just trying to live her life and suddenly her life and her family's life is being threatened just because of her husband's patient, and her daughter's friend has a psychotic ex.

"I'm assuming that was your father?" he questioned me. I tensed slightly, but quickly relaxed so that Peyton wouldn't notice.

"He never really gave me a definitive answer, but I assumed he was talking about my dad, or my mom and Peyton," I answered.

"Why would you think he was talking about your mom and me?" Peyton asked me confused.

"Because he told me about this friend that he had in Phoenix named Laurent. So I just assumed that this friend of his would do whatever James said," I explained with a shrug. After that Charlie went over some more ground rules with the Cullen's. I just sat there with my head slightly down for the rest of the meeting. The whole time I could feel Cullen's eyes on me watching my every move the rest of the meeting.

**ExBExBExBExB**

When we got home from the Cullen's house I immediately went up to my room just wanting to be alone. _What am I going to do? I think I should tell him. It's the right thing to do because if they get hurt because of me I'll never forgive myself. But what if Charlie asks why you didn't tell him sooner? How are you going to explain that?_ I kept silently fighting with myself. After pacing back, and forth in my room, and arguing with myself for a few hours I finally decided to tell Charlie. I quickly made my way downstairs before I could change my mind. I found him sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching some game. I took a deep breath and made my way over to him.

"Dad," I started getting his attention, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Bells?" he asked sitting up and turning towards me showing me that I had his full attention. I took another deep breath.

"I lied to you," I said my voice starting to shake and my vision starting to blur from the unshed tears that started forming in my eyes.

"What do you mean? What did you lie about, Bells?" he asked with clear concern and nervousness in his voice.

"About whose life James threatened me with," I explained. Charlie looks at me with obvious confusion.

"It wasn't mine?" he asked still confused. I shook my head as the tears started falling.

"What about Peyton, or your mom?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't there's either," I answered so softly that I didn't think he heard me, but his sigh told me that he had.

"Well, then if it wasn't one of us then who was it?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but the words just wouldn't leave my mouth. Charlie stood up and came over to me and grasped my shoulders gently.

"Bella, now, I need you to tell me so that I can get them some protection, okay?" he told me gently. I nodded in understanding and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Once I was calm enough that I was sure I could talk I looked up at Charlie, and took a deep breath, and told him the name that I knew would change everything.

**ExBExBExBExB**

After my talk with Charlie I sluggishly made my way back upstairs to my room. I entered my room and instantly knew something was wrong. I slowly and carefully looked around until my eyes landed on what was different. I slowly walked over to my desk and grabbed the piece of paper that was resting on my CD player. With deliberate slowness I turned on my lamp and read the piece of paper. I felt the tears start to blur my vision as I read the paper.

** I thought you'd like to take a trip down memory lane, my sweet girl. Press play on the CD player.**

I looked up and noticed that the player was on and blinking to show that a song was paused. I lifted my hand and with trembling fingers pressed play.

_I could never be loved  
By anyone sweeter than you  
And I could never belong  
To anyone sweeter than you_

I took in a shuddering breath as I backed away from the player and felt the tears falling from my eyes. _He's here! He's here!_ I kept thinking as I kept backing away from the player. I suddenly stopped when I ran into something. _Wait not something. Someone,_ I thought as I slowly turned around and came face to face with my living nightmare.

"James" I gasped as I started backing up. I quickly turned and was about to run out of the room, but he was quicker. He grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with his right hand while his left hand pressed what felt like a gun into my ribs. I started shaking a silently crying harder. We stood there in silence except for the song still playing. He leaned his head down until his mouth was right by my left ear.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you should know better than to try and run away from me," he whispered in my ear, "And besides don't you know that there is no one sweeter than you."

**So there you guys go. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up, but hopefully I will have it up for you guys soon. I'm also gonna try to make these chapters really long. So let's hope I can keep that up.  
~Brittany~**


	19. Shake It Out

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. This turned out so good and I'm so happy with it.  
WARNING! There is some very dark and brutal stuff at the beginning of this chapter. Reader discretion is advised. The safe zone in case you can't handle it is at the first ExB.  
The next chapter may take me some time because I have two papers due for school on the 27th of this month. I have to write a paper applying two literary theories to one of the readings I had this year and I have to write an in-depth analysis of a movie I consider a work of art. So wish me luck with that. *crosses fingers*  
**

**Song used for the chapter title is: Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine**

Chapter 19

I could feel myself wanting to tremble, and shake with the fear, and anxiety that was coursing through my veins, but I somehow resisted the temptation knowing that if I did he would get a sick thrill out of it. His breath was hot against my ear and it made my skin crawl. I could feel his knowing grin from my obvious discomfort against my skin. He slowly, but harshly started kissing from the back of my ear to the base of my neck and continued his menstruation. I stood there, his hand still clasped over my mouth and his weapon still pressed against my ribs. My eyes widen and begin to water when he pulled me closer to him. I can feel his growing hardness against my back and from experience I knew what was coming next.

"Are you ready to have some fun, sweet girl?" he whispered gleefully. I knew resisting would only result in me getting punished, but my instincts were screaming at me to fight. Everything in me was telling me to do anything to get him off of me. Sensing what I was about to do James gripped me to him tighter and shoved the gun into my ribs more forcefully that I knew it was going to leave a bruise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he explained cruelly. Against my will I released a shiver of fear and I felt more than heard him chuckle.

"Now, we are going to be a good girl, right?" he asked slowly releasing his hand from my mouth and moving it to wrap around my neck. I shut my eyes tightly and slowly nodded. He slowly turned me around so that I was facing him. His right hand was around my throat and his left hand still had the gun against my ribs.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he demanded. I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see him. At my defiance his hand around my throat tightened and my eyes shot open. His eyes lit up in pure joy and he started moving us over to the bed. He roughly shoved me onto the bed. I didn't have any time to protest because he was already on top of me. The gun was still in his hand, but it was no longer pointed at my ribs, but was know against my right temple.

"Now, I'm going to repeat my earlier question and you better answer this time," he told me harshly, "Are you ready to have some fun, my sweet girl?" I didn't reply, and the look of joy from earlier was whipped away from his face, and was replaced with pure rage. He pushed the gun into my temple with more force and his hand wrapped around my throat again more forcefully. I started struggling against him, but nothing I did had any effect on him. Fearing that he would choke me to death I started trying to get out the words I knew he wanted to hear. His grip on my throat loosened and he leaned closer to me until our noses were almost touching.

"What was that?" he asked mockingly, "Were you trying to say something?" I started gasping trying to fill my lungs back up. His fingers drummed against my shoulder at his obvious impatience. He roughly grabbed my chin and forced our eyes to lock. I could see all the hate and evil in his eyes. I slowed down my breathing, and just stared back, and knew that he could see all the terror that I felt at that moment.

"Are you ready to have some fun, _Isabella_?" he hissed my name. I could feel my eyes widen at hearing him say my name. _I'm in deep shit, now_, I thought as I stared into his cold eyes.

"Y-Yes," I stammered so low that I was afraid that he hadn't heard me. A cruel smirk graced his lips and he slowly lent down and pressed his lips to mine in what anyone else would think was a sweet kiss, but I knew better. This kiss was a promise. He would always give me this kiss whenever we would have our "fun" that would leave me in excruciating pain and barely able to walk because it would hurt so badly.

"Well, then let's get started," he said so sweetly that it sent a shiver of fear up my spine. Without wasting anytime he quickly deposed of my pajama pants and underwear and started the first of many assaults of the night. I just looked up at the ceiling and let the tears fall silently from my eyes.

_Someone help me. Please._

**ExBExBExBExB**

_6:25 A.M._ glared from the microwave across from me. I glared at the evil green numbers and turned my attention to the cold full cup of coffee that sat in front of me. I let out a sigh as I pushed the cup away from me and rested my head against my crossed arms. James had left about an hour and a half ago. I had stayed in my bed for about a half hour before I had decided to try and get up so that I could go to the bathroom and assess the damage. Surprisingly, he had had mercy on me. I was able to walk without too much pain, or discomfort.

When I had entered the bathroom I had quickly shed what little remained of my clothes and had gotten into the shower. After thoroughly scrubbing myself, I had grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and then slowly walked over to the full length mirror that was on the back of the bathroom door. I had a pretty good sized bruise against left side from his gun and I could see the beginning of what looked like hand print shaped bruises on my hips. I could also see the hint of a bruise on my right temple and faint hand print bruises around my throat. _Great, how the hell am I supposed to explain that one_, I thought bitterly. James had always been careful to never leave me with any noticeable bruises that couldn't easily be covered, or explained.

I quickly slipped from the bathroom and entered my room. I walked over to my window and closed the curtains and then went over to my dresser. I grabbed the first bra and underwear that my hands touched and quickly dressed. Then I walked over to my closet and started looking through my clothes looking for an outfit that would hide the bruises. I finally settled on a simple black t-shirt, a pair of black and purple skinny jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and then my scarlet scarf that I hadn't worn in what felt like forever when in reality it had only been about a year. Once I had it in place to cover the hand print bruises that were growing darker I brushed my hair, and opted to leave it to air dry and left if down. After grabbing my grey jacket I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I'm sitting now with my cold coffee and my head on my arms.

With a sigh I lifted my head and rubbed my face. _It shouldn't be a problem to convince him, but I hope I'll be able to go_, I thought as I heard the distinct sound of Charlie coming down the stairs. I was momentarily blinded when Charlie turned on the light, but I quickly recovered and looked up at him. He was standing at the entrance to the kitchen in his uniform with his thermos in hand with a look of shock and concern on his face.

"What are you doing down here in the dark?" he asked me as he made his way over to the table.

"I couldn't sleep and I just decided to get up a little earlier than usual," I explained as he took a seat next to me.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me suspicion clear in his voice. I nodded as a took a sip of the coffee that had grown quite bitter. I swallowed what I had drunken, but lifted the cup and made my way over to the sink to drain it. After rinsing out the mug I made my way back over to the table.

"You want me to fill this up?" I inquired as I picked up the thermos. He nodded and I turned from him and walked over to the coffeepot. The whole time I'm filling his thermos I can feel him watching me. After it's full I turned back to face him and walked back over the table. I sat the thermos down in front of him and sat down in the chair beside him. We sat there for some time in silence. He is sitting there watching me and I'm sitting there staring at anything, but him trying to figure out how to ask him the question that I had been contemplating before he came in.

"Something on your mind, Bells?" he asked as he got up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Um . . . I was wondering if I could stay home today and if you could call Irina and see if she could see me today?" I asked so fast that I'm not quite sure if he understood what I said. He stared at me for a second with a blank expression before he came out of whatever zone he was in.

"Yeah," he sighed and my eyes widen at his answer, "I think that's a good idea. Why don't you go and tell Peyton that you're not going and I'll call Irina and see if she has can squeeze you in today." I nodded in bewilderment and slowly made my way to Peyton's room. As I left the kitchen I could hear Charlie on the phone talking to who I assumed was Kate. I arrived at Peyton's room to find the door slightly ajar which stroked me as odd since Peyton always either has her door open, or closed. Fear started coursing through my veins as my mind raced with all the worst case scenarios. Without knocking I burst into the room and was confronted with the sight of Peyton in a pair of blood red skinny jeans and a matching bra.

"Ever hear of knocking?" she questioned me as she grabbed a white tank top, and a lime green mesh top, and put them on.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered as I looked around the room. Peyton's eyes followed mine as I entered her room.

"What are you looking for?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Um . . . nothing," I answered distractedly.

"Okay . . .," she replied not sounding convinced, "Well, was there a reason for barging into my room?" I could see a hint of a smirk on her mouth and knew she was joking with me.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled turning towards her, but still occasionally looking around her room, "I'm not going to school today." Confusion, shock, and concern all graced her features.

"Why? What's wrong? Oh god, did I give you the flu?" she fired at me. I walked over to her, and placed my hands on her shoulders, and gave them a little shake.

"Okay, first of all, no you didn't give me the flu. I'm taking a personal day to try and figure out everything that has happened recently and Charlie is calling Irina to see if she can see me today," I explained nonchalantly. Peyton looked at me obviously looking to see if I was lying about anything I'd just told her. Detecting only truth from my eyes Peyton nodded and finished getting ready.

"So, how are you going to get to school?" I questioned as I took a seat in her computer chair.

"I guess, I could text Alice and tell her she has to take me," she answered while she walked over to the mirror hanging on her wall. She brushed her hair and then started braiding it. Once that was done she started applying her make-up. When she was done she turned towards me.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked me. I looked her over. Her eyes looked even bluer surrounded by her charcoal black eye shadow. Her lips were a ruby red and her complexion looked as flawless as it always did. I stood up and made a hand signal for her to spin. She did so and I couldn't help, but wonder how she could walk in those things she called shoes. On her feet was a pair of knee high jet black five inch heeled boots.

"As usual, you look fantastic," I answered with a grin, "Are we trying to impress someone?" She looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, come on, Peyton," I sighed, "I know you better than anyone and when you break out the mesh top with the knee high boots you are so trying to impress someone. So, who is it?" I stood there waiting patiently for her to answer.

"No one," she answered while she looked me in the eye. I stood there for a second staring at her until I was convinced that she was telling me the truth.

"Okay, but you do look fantastic," I expressed as I walked over to her. She smiled at me, and then reached for me, and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and we just stood there. After a few minutes of hugging each other we stepped away from each other. I turned and looked at the clock on her desk. _6:50 A.M._ was displayed on her digital clock in a bright red color. I sighed and walked back over to her computer chair. Peyton walked over to me and grabbed her phone from the desk and started texting who I assumed was Alice. Not long after she sent the text her phone beeped indicating she had received a text.

"Alice said that it's fine. Jasper and her will be her in 10 to pick me up," she explained as she grabbed her raspberry colored messenger bag and started to fill it with her school supplies.

"How many messenger bags do you have?" I questioned as I sat there watching her. She looked at me and then shrugged.

"Four, I think," she answered nonchalantly. I stared at her in both confusion and curiosity.

"Why in the hell do you need four messenger bags?" I asked truly curious.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just like messenger bags and if I see a really cute one I get it." I was about to respond when there was a light knock on the door. I stood up, and walked over to the door, and opened it. Charlie was standing there looking anxious. I immediately started panicking. Charlie must have seen the distress on my face because he walked closer to me and put his hands my shoulders.

"Now, calm down," he ordered me in a calming voice. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

"What's wrong?" I asked after I was calm enough to speak, "Irina can't see me?"

"No, that's not it," he sighed, "She explained that the only time she can fit you in is at noon today." I stared at him waiting for him to explain what the problem was.

"Okay, I don't see the problem," I said as I waited to hear his response.

"Bells, I have to go to work and Peyton needs to go to school," he explained, but I stood there waiting for him to elaborate.

"Bells, if both of us leave there will be no one here to stay with you," he explained with a sigh. I stood there and contemplated his words. Understanding hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Well, don't you have patrol cars watching the house?" I questioned hoping that the fear I was feeling wasn't noticeable.

"Yes, I do, but I still don't want to leave you in the house by yourself," he explained.

"Dad," I started with a sigh, "We both know that it doesn't matter what you do. If he wants me, he'll get me." We both stood there staring at each other. Without warning Charlie's eyes shifted from concerned and anxious to suspicious and angry.

"When?" he asked obviously trying to keep calm, but failing.

"What?" I asked hoping that he believed my clueless act, but one look at his face told me that he didn't.

"Don't play dumb with me, Isabella Marie Swan," he growled growing angrier with each word.

"Last night," I whispered positive that he couldn't hear me, but the murderous look on his face told me that he had. It looked like he was about to say something until his eyes shifted from mine to my scarf.

"Bella," he started trying to calm himself down, "Take off the scarf." I knew he recognized the scarf and knew he probably knew what was hidden underneath it.

"No," I said sternly.

"Take it off," he growled at me.

"No!" I yelled. We glared at each other until he stormed out of Peyton's room and headed towards the kitchen. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall closest to me.

"Okay, Peyton is very lost and very confused. What is going on?" Peyton exclaimed looking quite alarmed. I lifted my head and looked at her, but I didn't have the energy to answer her. Without a word I slowly slid down the wall I was leaning against and rested my head against my knees. I could barely hear Peyton calling my name, but I guess she finally gave up on trying to get information out of me because I heard her angry stomps heading out of her room.

Slowly, I lifted my head up and turned towards the kitchen to see Peyton talking on her cell and I assumed Charlie must be on the phone with someone because I couldn't see him, but I could hear his voice. _He's going to try and hide me_, I thought with a sigh as I leaned my head back against the wall. _Hasn't he learned that that never works? He always finds me. There is nowhere in this world that can hide me from him_, I thought bitterly as I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness.

**ExBExBExBExB**

I was awakened by someone roughly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and slowly started to sit up when I realized that I had no clue where I was. I quickly started looking around and realized that I was in the backseat of Charlie's cruiser and we were parked in front of a house that I had never seen before.

"It's about time you woke up," A voice grumbled from behind me. I slowly turned and came face to face with an annoyed and concerned looking Peyton.

"Where are we?" I asked as I slowly made my way out of the cruiser. My confusion grew as I saw the Cullen's and Charlie moving boxes and suitcases into the house.

"Hey, that's mine," I said as I took a step towards Charlie who was carrying my baby blue suitcase that I hadn't used in quite awhile. Peyton grabbed my arm to halt my movements. I turned towards her hoping to get answers to the questions that were now racing in my head.

"What is going on? Why does Charlie have my suitcase? Why are the Cullen's here? And where is here exactly?" I exclaimed in one breathe. Peyton just stared at me. For a second I thought she wasn't going to answer any of my questions, but then she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I know you're confused and that's understandable, but if you want answers you need to ask Charlie. This was all his idea," she explained as she walked past me and headed towards the house.

"What was his idea? What is going on?" I yelled angrily.

"You yell any louder you'll piss off the neighbors," I heard a sarcastic voice from my right side. I turned and spotted a grinning Cullen leaning against his stupid Volvo. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner_¸ I thought angrily as I stomped my way towards the mysterious house. My footsteps halted and my eyes widened as I entered the house. It was huge. _Wow_, I thought as I looked around, _How did I not notice how big it was when I was outside?_ I'm so distracted from looking around at the house that I don't notice Cullen standing in front of me studying me.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I questioned him as I continued my observing.

"You," he answered smugly. I turned my attention from the house to him and glared.

"You know for someone who claims to not be a creeper you sure do keep showing those creeper tendencies," I said with a smile. The smile on his face vanished and was replaced with a glare of his own.

"Now, now, children. Let's play nice," I heard Esme say from across the room. I childishly stuck my tongue out at Cullen, and before I could see his reaction I walked away, and headed over to where Esme and Charlie were. They both stopped what they were doing at hearing me approach.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked exasperated.

"Now, Bells, just calm down. There is no need to get hysterical," Charlie started, but I cut him off.

"No, I won't calm down. I just woke up in an unfamiliar area with the Cullen's and no one will answer any of my questions. So, I'm sorry, Dad, but I will remain _hysterical _until someone tells me how I went from falling asleep in Peyton's room to waking up in your cruiser," I growled at Charlie with all the pent up frustration I was feeling.

"Okay, okay," Charlie said obviously still trying to calm me down, "Why don't we just take a seat over here and I'll explain everything." Part of me still wanted to be stubborn and demand he tell me right now, but the more logical part of me argued that it would just waste time and throwing a fit won't get me any information. Grumbling to myself, I made my way over to the barely furnished living room and took a seat on the couch. I was about to open my mouth to question Charlie when everyone else filed into the living room. There was only the couch that I was sitting on and an armchair on the other side of the room. Esme walked over to the armchair and took a seat. Emmett followed behind her and leaned against the wall beside the chair.

Alice took a seat at Esme feet and somehow her sitting there made her seem younger than she really was. Peyton walked over to the couch and sat down next to me on my right side and I was startled when I felt movement on my left side. I looked over only to see Cullen sitting next to me, but he wasn't looking at me he was staring at Charlie with a look of intense concentration. I turned my attention away from Cullen to Charlie. Charlie was standing smack dab in the middle of the room looking both stern and uncomfortable. _Well, I think it's pretty obvious where I get my aversion to attention_, I thought amusedly. I cleared my throat and everyone's eyes were on me. My cheeks automatically started to burn and I just barely could hear Cullen's amused chuckle from beside me. I cleared my throat again and focused my attention solely on Charlie as I opened my mouth.

"Will you tell me what's going on, now?" I asked trying very hard to not sound rude, but from the look in Charlie's eyes I could see that I had failed.

"You're going to be living here from now on," Charlie stated bluntly. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open stunned and not completely believing that I had heard Charlie correctly.

"What?" I gasped.

"I said-" Charlie started to say before I cut him off.

"I know what you said, but . . .," I tried to say, but the words just refused to come out of my mouth.

"Maybe you should explain everything from the beginning for her, Charlie," Peyton supplied as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," Charlie responded with a sigh, "Well, Bells, after what you told me this morning I decided that it wasn't safe for you to stay at the house anymore. Then after contacting some people at the precinct I decided that not only was it not safe for you to stay in Forks, but it was also not safe for the Cullen's either. So we found this safe house in Port Angeles and have decided that you, Peyton, and the Cullen's will be living here until James is captured." I sat there trying to absorb all of this information that Charlie was throwing at me. Then my mind starting filling up with questions that I suddenly desperately needed answered.

"You're not staying?" I asked quietly. Charlie's eyes showed a flash of shock at my question, but then quickly filled with pain.

"No. I'm going to stay in Forks to help there, but don't worry I have plenty of people up here that will protect you," he explained obviously trying to assure me. I nodded and thought of the next question I wanted answered.

"What happened with Irina?" I asked remembering that Charlie had made the appointment with her that I had asked for.

"I called her, and let her know what was going on, and if you need her she I'll get a hold of her, and she'll be here as soon as she can," Charlie told me. I nodded my head and asked my next question.

"Where's Carlisle?" I whispered.

"He's at the hospital and he'll be staying in Forks, also," Esme answered this one in a somewhat broken voice. My heart broke for her. Having to be separated from her husband for who knows how long because of some random girl that she barely knows problem.

"What about school, and Jasper, and Rosalie?" I asked as I looked at both Emmett and Alice.

"You will be sent a tutor to teach all of you. Jasper and Rosalie can come, and visit Emmett and Alice as long as they are escorted by either me, or someone I assign," Charlie explained and I could see both Emmett and Alice sulk at apparently hearing this rule again. Not being able to face Esme, Alice, or Emmett anymore I put my face in my hands. _They're all sacrificing their lives for me and it's my entire fault. I just had to fall and stay with a controlling, abusive nut. Why couldn't I be stronger and get away from him before it was too late?_, I thought as I sat there in my self-induced misery.

"Is that all of your questions, Bells?" Charlie asked tentatively. I lifted my head from my hands and looked at him.

"Yes. I have two more," I answered. Charlie stood silently waiting obviously with the entire room to hear my questions.

"How did I get here and where is my room?" I asked emotionless.

"Well, after I got this all figured out Peyton and I found you asleep on her floor so I had Peyton go up to your room and pack up the things she thought you'd want to bring here with you. Since we couldn't wake you up I carried you to the cruiser and put you in the backseat so that you could rest. As for your room, well, unfortunately since you were asleep and we couldn't wake you up we had to give you the only available room," he answered suddenly looking uncomfortable and slightly angry as he finished his sentence.

"Okay," I said hesitantly, "And where is that?"

"Well, you see Bella," Peyton started, "There are three bedrooms on the first floor, three on the second floor, and two on the third. We all thought it would be a good idea to give two of the rooms on the first floor to two of the officers and then let Emmett have the other one on the first floor. Then somehow it ended up with me, Alice, and Esme on the second which left you on the third with-" I didn't hear the end of her sentence because my attention swiftly turned to Cullen who was still next to me looking just as unhappy as I was feeling right now about our living arrangement. _Great! A whole floor alone with _Cullen_! Is the universe just trying to make my life a more living hell than it already is?_, I thought angrily.

"No," I hissed as I still stared at Cullen. I could see out of the corner of my eye that both Esme and Alice had flinched at my tone, but I didn't care.

"Look, I'm not happy about this either, Bells," Charlie stared before I turned my murderous glare on him.

"Then fix it," I growled at him, but he didn't flinch at my tone like Esme and Alice had because he was used to my fits.

"No," he said with finality in his voice.

"No?" I demanded as I stood up from my seat and walked over towards him until we were face to face.

"You heard me," he answered in his eerily calm voice that I knew meant he was trying desperately to control his anger. _God, its scary how much we are alike_, I couldn't help think.

"Why? Why won't you let me switch rooms?" I shrieked, "I'm sure Peyton will be thrilled to switch with me since she's fallen for all his bullshit!"

"Don't bring me into this, Bella," Peyton demanded with a strong voice that barely concealed the hurt my words had obviously inflicted on her.

"Why not?" I screamed turning towards her, "I mean you were praising him to the high heavens after one date with him?"

"Lay off her, Bella," Cullen growled. I sent him such a murderous glare that I'm positive that if looks could kill he'd be dead. I opened my mouth to retort, but Charlie's next words stopped me before I could.

"Take off the scarf, Bella," Charlie demanded. I turned back towards him looking baffled at his words. I tentatively reached up and felt the familiar softness of my scarf still on my neck. I quickly felt a sense of shock that Charlie hadn't taken it off. My shock quickly turned to anger when I realized what he was up to.

"No," I stated firmly.

"You will take that scarf off, right now," he ordered as his voice rose slightly.

"Charlie, why is Bella's scarf so important?" Peyton asked tentatively still obviously hurt by my earlier words.

"Because the reason for you all having to move her lies beneath Bella's scarf," he explained not really explaining anything to anyone.

"I still don't understand," Peyton admitted.

"Should I tell them, Bells, or would like me to?" Charlie asked his tone softening slightly. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Charlie obviously took my silence as consent because he stared at me and then started to explain.

"The reason we had to move you all, right now. The reason it was so important is because somehow James got into Bella's room last night," Charlie explained anguish clear in his voice. I could hear the gasp of concern behind me and I slowly closed my eyes and even more slowly turned to face the group of people behind me.

"Bella, is this true?" Peyton asked as her eyes watered up and her bottom lip started to quiver as she desperately tried to keep it together. I didn't reply I just stood there quickly making myself numb because I knew what Charlie was going to say next before he did.

"Take off the scarf, Bella," he ordered me gently as he lightly put his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and felt the tears start to fall down my face not being able to hold them back anymore. I slowly and cautiously reached my hand up to my scarf. I was about to close my eyes, but I couldn't find it in me to do so, but I also didn't want to see the anguish that I knew would be written across Peyton, Alice, and Esme faces. So with a slight moment of hesitation I locked eyes with Cullen and could only find the same emotionless mask that I was sure I was projecting. Our eyes never broke contact as I pulled off the scarf and heard the sound of gasping and hysterical crying. We just stared into each other eyes as everyone else took in the evidence of my night with the devil from my own personal hell.

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to read your reviews they always make me so happy that you all enjoy my story so much. So until next time.** **REVIEW!**  
**~Brittany~**


	20. Bella's Lullaby

**So here is the completed chapter. I hope you guys like it and I don't know when I'll have the next one up, but I'm hoping I'll have it up soon. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I can't wait to read your reviews for this one. Like always I tried to edit this to the best of my ability so if there are some mistakes I apologize. **

**Song used for the chapter title is: Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell**

Chapter 20

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I just stared at the door not wanting to answer it, but desperately wanting whoever was on the other side to go away. After Charlie had me take off my scarf, and seeing and hearing everyone's reactions I couldn't take it, and I ran up to the third floor, and ran into the first room I came across. I didn't really care if it was Cullen's room, or mine I just needed to escape. As soon as I entered the room I locked the door and just collapsed into a sobbing mess. After lying on the floor for who knows how long I finally got up off the floor and found the light switch. When I turned on the light I was both horrified and slightly amused to realize that I was in Cullen's room. I looked around and stood there taking in his room.

The room itself was huge. It was as big as Charlie's living room and dining room combined. I could see that it had a terrace which I felt was stupid thing to have in a supposed safe house. There were numerous unopened boxes scattered around the room and barely visible trinkets on a desk in the far corner of the room. My eyes widened when I saw a battered looking keyboard next to the desk. _It can't be_, I thought while I felt myself start to tremble slightly. Feeling my curiosity about to take over I quickly unlocked the door and ran out of the room.

There was no one in the hall so I didn't have to worry about dealing with anyone's questions. I burst into my room and quickly locked it. I found the light switch, and turned on the light. My room was as big as Cullen's except my room didn't have a terrace which I was thankful for. It did have a bay window that was looking very inviting at the moment, but I pushed that desire away and turned my attention to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. I maneuvered myself around all the boxes that were in my way and when I reached the bed I just collapsed on it.

I sighed as I slowly sat up, and glared at my door, and subsequently the person behind it who wouldn't quit knocking. I got up off the bed and moving as slow as a snail I made my way over to the door. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it expecting Charlie, Peyton, or even Alice. What I wasn't expecting was to see an annoyed Cullen.

"What?" I asked harshly not in the mood for whatever crap he had in store.

"Dinners ready," he replied irritated.

"What?" I asked again confused. He rolled his eyes at my question obviously thinking that I was stupid.

"I said, 'Dinners ready," he answered while saying every word very slowly. I glared at him and he just smirked back at me.

"I heard you, you jackass," I hissed at him, "I'm not hungry." I started to close my door, but he quickly halted my movements.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned him as I felt myself growing angrier.

"I figured you'd say that and I told my mom that, but she insist on you coming down and telling her that yourself," he explained. I stared at him looking for any signs of dishonesty, but unfortunately not finding any.

"Fine," I sighed as I opened my door more so that I could exit it. I turned away from Cullen slightly so that I could close the door and when I turned back around I almost ran into him. I stopped myself before I did and glared up at him.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or what?" I asked angrily. He didn't respond, but grabbed for my right hand before I could protest. He placed something in my hand and turned to walk away.

"My mom and Chief Swan told me to bring that to you in case you wanted to hide the bruises," he said as he made his way down the stairs. My right hand was tingling which annoyed me to no end, but I gasped when I saw what he had placed in my hand. It was my red scarf that I had left downstairs in my haste to get away from everybody. I stood there just staring at the scarf in my hand and then realized I hadn't seen my neck since this morning. With an intake of breath I let the scarf slip through my fingers and fall to the floor. I slowly started to make my way down the stairs. When I finally made my way into the dining room all eyes turned to me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you could join us," Esme greeted me with one of those motherly smiles that Renee would give me whenever she was concerned about me, but didn't want to say anything to upset me.

"Yeah," I start feeling extremely awkward and anxious with everyone's staring at me most likely waiting for me to bolt again, "You know, I'm not really all that hungry."

"Well, that's okay," Esme replied that motherly smile never leaving her face, "You could still join us, though." She took a seat at one of the heads of the table while indicating for me to sit. I looked around the table at everyone. Charlie was seated at the other head of the table with Emmett seated to his right and Peyton on his left. To Emmett's right was Edward and to Peyton's left was Alice. There were two empty seats next to both Edward and Alice, but I just shook my head.

"If it's alright with everyone, I'd much rather just go back to my room and start unpacking?" I asked hoping that they'd let me. Esme and Charlie share a look before Charlie turned towards me.

"Keep your door open," he demanded while giving me a stern look. I bit my tongue so that I didn't say anything that would most likely end up with me having to stay down there. I reluctantly nodded my head in agreement and Charlie gave me a nod that told me that I was dismissed. Without waiting for further word I turned away from the group and tried my hardest not to sprint from the room. As soon as I knew that I was out of eyesight and earshot I bolted up to my room. I was about to close the door when I remembered what I had agreed to so that I could come up here. I sighed as I opened the door all the way and spied my scarf still lying where I left it.

I walked over to it and scooped it off the floor. I turned back to the room and used the scarf as a makeshift hair tie to pull my hair up. I looked around the room and sighed in annoyance as I started to get to work.

**ExBExBExBExB**

About an hour later, I was about halfway done when I spotted a box that hadn't seen the light of day in a long time. I slowly made my way over to it like it was a ticking time bomb. I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute as I slowly lifted the box off the floor and carried it over to my bed. I laid it on the bed and then sat down next to it. With trembling fingers I lifted the lid off of the box. I could feel my eyes start to water as I took in the content of the box. There were little trinkets and toys that hadn't been played with in years, but my eyes widened when they landed on the picture of a happier time and a Cd that hadn't been played in years.

Slowly, I lifted the old picture and stared at the two people in it. It was a picture of Edward and me that Charlie had taken when I had invited Edward over to my house for the first time. We were both smiling big goofy grins and hugging each other so tightly that our cheeks were pressed together. Edward hadn't changed that much in looks over the years. His emerald green eyes were just as vibrant back then as they are now. His hair looked even more bronze and unkempt than it does now. He was about two inches taller than me in the picture and had lanky build.

I on the other hand looked completely ridiculous. My hair was slightly frizzy and so short that I looked like a boy. My smile looked awful thanks to Renee deciding to be evil and making me get braces at 10. I was a little chubby and felt myself cringe at the sight. I could feel myself starting to tear up at seeing how happy we used to be. _This is why you haven't looked in this box in over six years!_, I scolded myself. I quickly brushed away the few tears that had fallen and placed the picture back in the box.

I, then, turned my attention to the Cd that I had laid next to the box. I sat there fighting the internal battle that was waging within me. _Do I play it, or don't I?_, was the question that kept running through my mind. With a sigh of defeat I hesitantly got off the bed and made my way over to where I had placed my Cd player. I slowly opened the case it was in and put it in the player. Taking a deep breath I pushed play and closed the case that read: **BELLA'S LULLABY**.

With a shaky sigh I could feel my eyes start to water up again as the first note started to play. I turned away from the player, and walked over to the light switch, and turned it off. I quickly made my way over to the bed, and put the lid back on the box, and then placed it on the floor. I pulled the covers back, and threw myself under them, and started to cry as I listened to the beautiful lullaby that was made for me by a wonderful boy who had disappeared from my life.

**ExBExBExBExB**

_Did I leave my Cd player on?_, I thought as I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly closed them against the harsh glare of light coming from the windows. With a groan, I peeked out to see what time it was. _8:48 A.M._ shined back at me and with another groan I sat up and looked around the room. Sluggishly, I got up off the bed and made my way over to my player. It wasn't until I was about to turn it off that I realized that the lullaby wasn't coming from the player. _I could have sworn I left it on last night, but yet, I can still hear it. Where is it coming from?_, I asked myself as I made my way out of the room. My footsteps faltered when I recognized the lullaby coming from Cullen's room.

I stood there hesitantly for a few seconds before I plucked up the courage and made my way as silently as I could towards Cullen's room. His door was open slightly so without thinking about the consequences I slowly pushed the door open. My eyes quickly scanned his room again before they landed on him hunched over that familiar battered looking keyboard. I can't tell you how long I stood there watching him, but I just stood there mesmerized. It was like I was looking at the Edward that had composed that lullaby for me all those years ago, again. Not Cullen, the dickhead, but Edward, _My Edward_. His frustrated growl is what finally broke the spell and brought me back to reality. Not thinking about what I was doing I spoke.

"What are you doing?" I questioned slightly breathless. His head turned so fast that I was sure he should have whiplash. His eyes were sparkling with some unknown emotion before they hardened and became guarded as he stared back at me.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied arrogantly as he stood up from his seat and turned his whole body to face me, "Considering you're the one that just barged into my room." My eyes started narrowing at him, but I wasn't going to let him distract me.

"Why were you playing that?" I asked demandingly.

"Because I can," he answered nonchalantly, "After all it is my lullaby."

"Wrong," I argued defiantly and his eyebrow quirked up at my statement.

"And prêt ell what exactly am I 'wrong' about?" he asked me clearly daring me to say the words that he knew I didn't want to.

"You're wrong about whose lullaby it is?" I answered him with obvious defiance.

"Well, I wrote it so I think technically that makes it mine," he stated with a small smile.

"Cut the crap, Cullen," I practically growled, "We both know that that lullaby isn't yours." I could see that his eyes were starting to shine with amusement.

"Well, if that's the case then please enlighten me, _Bella_," he said while emphasizing my name which made my eyes narrow even more, "Whose is it?" Not really thinking about what I was doing I stalked over to him until we were almost face to face.

"It's mine," I hissed angrily, "It's called 'Bella's Lullaby,' so that makes it mine." We stood there staring at each other. His face slowly started to soften and at seeing this I slowly took a couple steps back to put some space between us.

"Are you happy, now?" I grumbled annoyed beyond belief.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned me obviously trying to look like he had no clue what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Cullen," I sighed in annoyance, "It's not a good look for you and you suck at it anyway."

"So you think I look good?" he inquired with a suggestive look. I scoffed at him and shook my head at his implication.

"Only you would take an insult and somehow make it sound like a compliment," I said as I rubbed my forehead. I could hear him chuckle slightly and looked over at him to see his eyes were alive with amusement.

"You never answered my question," I mumbled tiredly. All amusement was quickly wiped from his face at my words.

"What question would that be?" he asked monotonously. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face in an attempt to calm myself down.

"Why were you playing my lullaby?" I asked irritated.

"Because you were listening to it," he explained plainly. I looked at him in confusion and at seeing my confusion he sighed.

"I was coming upstairs from getting a snack when I heard it coming from your room. I saw that you were asleep so I walked over to your stereo and turned it off, but I took the Cd so that I could listen to it," he explained sounding slightly numb.

"Why did you take the Cd?" I murmured.

"Because it had been so long since I played it that I couldn't remember how it went. I've spent half the night trying to get it perfect again, but as you could hear I'm failing miserably," he grumbled as he pointed towards the keyboard.

"It sounded perfect to me," I whispered starting to feel uncomfortable. He sighed as he dragged his hands through his already messing hair.

"That's because you didn't write it and you don't have my ear and because-" he ranted before I cut him off.

"Because you're a perfectionist," I supplied with a shrug. He looked at me questionably.

"I am not a perfectionist," he denied in what looked like horror, "If anyone is a perfectionist, it's you."

"No I'm not," I scoffed at his accusation.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "So then it was someone else that used to make me stay in the same position for_ hours_ so that she could get my _eye _exactly right." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"I never made you stay in the same position for _hours_ for a freaking _eye_," I argued with a roll of my eyes.

"Okay, was it you that would practically take my head off whenever I would try to touch any of her art supplies?" he questioned with a looking daring me to deny it.

"That's because you always wanted use them for stupid reasons," I defended, "Okay, so I might be a little bit of a perfectionist, but so are you."

"Yeah, right," he said cocky grin.

"So, it wasn't you that about ruined my drawing of my dad just because I accidently got a little ink on his sheet music," I asked with a knowing smirk growing on my face, "And it wasn't you that worked on my lullaby for five straight weeks and wouldn't let me hear it because you wanted it to be _perfect_."

"Fine! So I'm a perfectionist, too. Okay? Happy?" he asked obviously not happy with having to admit it.

"Sure," I answered with a shrug of indifference. He gawked at me in bafflement.

"What do you mean sure? You're the one who made a big deal about it," he exclaimed.

"Actually, you're the one who made a big deal out of it when you started giving examples of how I'm a perfectionist," I explained. I could see that he was trying to come up with a way to disprove what I said, but was coming up short. I let out a low chuckle at my little victory, but my chuckle died in my throat as his face took on a more serious look.

"I'm surprised you kept it," he admitted solemnly.

"Well, I would have thrown it out, along with some other stuff, if the god damn sentimental side of me hadn't of stopped me," I explained like it wasn't a big deal. He nodded his head as if to show me that he understood what I was talking about.

"Did you keep anything?" I asked curiously, but my gut was telling me that I already knew the answer.

"No," he replied monotonously, "I threw it all out." I chuckled at his admission.

"You don't look surprised," he stated looking confused.

"I'm not," I replied honestly.

"Why not?" he asked curiosity dripping from his words.

"Because whenever you want to forget something painful, or annoying you get rid of anything that reminds you of it," I explained simply.

"You think you know-," he started, but I cut him off.

"Oh, but I do," I started feeling myself start to shake slightly, "As much as I wish I didn't, I do. I know you just like you know me, right?" He stared at me wearing that emotionless mask that I've become all too familiar with over the years.

"Right," he finally admitted. I nodded in understanding and turned to leave. He didn't try to stop me, but when I was almost to my room I suddenly realized something that I hadn't realized a second ago. I quickly made my way back to his room. Hearing my return he looked up at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"You're lying," I accused with certainty.

"Excuse me?" he asked clearly insulted by my accusation.

"You're lying about throwing out all of the stuff that reminds you of me," I declared. I could see that he was about to deny my claim so I beat him to it.

"The marbles," I said. He closed his mouth and his guard came up at my words.

"What about them?" he asked slowly.

"You left them on my windowsill. If you had thrown out everything then how did you have the marbles and the bag?" I questioned while I crossed my arms across my chest. He quickly mimicked my stance and I could tell by his body language he was in complete defensive mode. I knew before he opened his mouth he was going to either completely deny that he put the marbles on my sill, or he was going to come up with what he would think was a clever lie.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he denied simply.

"You're lying," I proclaimed outraged, "Just tell me the truth." He shook his head defiantly.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"No," he responded.

"Why not?" I inquired growing angrier.

"Because it's none of your business," he explained.

"It's none of _my_ business?" I gasped outraged, "So, it's none of _my_ business that you snuck over to _my_ dad's house, went into _my _dad's yard, climbed_ my_ dad's tree, and placed marbles on _my _windowsill. None of that is _my_ business?"

"Nope," he answered me like he hadn't heard a single word I had said.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "You are so fucking frustrating!"

"Thank you," he replied with a small smirk.

"Don't do that," I demanded.

"Do what?" he asked.

"That," I growled, "Getting me all riled up to the point that I completely forget what I was talking to you about in the first place."

"I wasn't aware that I did that," he said like he was completely oblivious.

"Bullshit," I argued, "You do it any time I try to get a serious, straight answer out of you." We stood there just glaring at each other, but his glare wasn't as intense as mine. I could see a hint of some emotion in his eyes, but I could quite identify it.

"Everything okay?" a voice asked and brought us out of our glaring contest. I turned to see Peyton standing at the top of the staircase looking at the both of us cautiously. I hadn't really talked to Peyton since I had yelled at her last night.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Cullen answered before I could. I quickly sent him another glare before I turned my attention back to Peyton who was still standing there with confusion and concern written all over her face.

"Is there something you needed Peyton?" Cullen asked.

"Um . . . yeah," she started, "Edward, your mom needs your help downstairs in the living room."

"Okay, tell her-" he started to say before I interrupted.

"Tell her he'll be down in a minute," I said as I turned to face a confused and angry Cullen.

"Okay?" Peyton replied making it sound more like a question. I didn't see her leave, but I could hear her. Cullen and I stayed standing there glaring at each other.

"What do you want?" he asked agitated.

"You know what I want," I replied. A suggestive smirk crossed his face and I slapped his arm.

"You know that's not what I meant," I hissed disgusted by his obvious suggestion, "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know if you were listening, but my mother needs me and I'm going to go," he said as he started to move around me. I quickly blocked his path. He sighed in irritation at my movement.

"We're not done here and you have to answer my questions," I demanded and at hearing my words his eyebrow quirked.

"You're not my boss, Swan," he said with a slow smirk, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me from leaving, right now." To emphasize his point he gently moved me out of his way and started to make his way out of his room not even bothering to make sure if I left. When he was at the top of the staircase I quickly rushed after him and for some reason I stopped and closed his door.

"This conversation isn't over yet," I proclaimed as I reached the top of the stairs to see him stop in the middle of the staircase. He turned slightly to face me.

"I know," he grumbled with a sigh, "Because you are the most stubborn person I know."

"Thank you," I replied with a cotton candy sweet tone. He rolled his eyes at my tone and gave a short chuckle.

"Only you would take that as a compliment," he said as he made his way down the rest of the stairs. I stood there watching him descend the stairs until he was out of my sight. As I turned and made my way to my room I suddenly realized what the mystery emotion that was in his eyes was earlier. _It was fear_, I thought with both shock and confusion. _What is he afraid of? Why would telling me the truth make him so scared?_, were the thoughts running through my head as I entered my room and closed the door.

**Hope you all enjoyed it and as always REVIEW! **


End file.
